Angsty Cupcake
by LetTheChaosEnsue
Summary: Following the events of the Eternal Night, Jim finds some of his family and friends aren't as accepting of Jim's new trollish habits. Doing what every angsty teen wants to do, he runs away. WARNING: I destroy your OTP. Not sorry. T for abuse, and abusive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Chaos here, This is something I started back on March 24th, 2019. It's not done yet and this is just a test to see if you guys like it. Please leave me any and all feedback so I can improve it. Thanks to my patient beta, they helped me make this a bit more realistic.

WARNING: I thought I would warn you, I'm going to destroy the Jlaire OTP.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

* * *

**May 23rd 9:30 pm, Arcadia CA.**

_One week after the Eternal Night_

Jim had probably slept for a whole week. After the battle under the eternal night, and having taken on enough magic to kill two humans and two trolls and surviving, he deserved the sleep.

Jim woke up in his bedroom. When he looked around he noticed the window heavily boarded up with a piece of sheet-rock, his bedroom had been neatly put back together. His first the night after he'd been trolled and couldn't get the amulet off. But sitting to his left sat the shining piece of ancient magic.

He looked himself over and found he'd been dressed in a pair of large black sweats, and no shirt.

Jim swung his legs over the side of the bed, normally his feet just barely reached the floor, now he found his bed was much smaller than he previously thought. The wall behind his pillows had several long and oddly drawn scratches where his horns had knocked the wall.

His body felt out of place when not in the armor, something was different. And he was sitting on something uncomfortable… Jim stood and looked behind him. When he did he found a long, _long_ tail that matched his new skin tone. Along the spine of the tail ran dark blue, almost black, scuff. The thin line of fur ran all the way to the tip where a small tuft of the hair like stuff twitched.

He spun around a few times trying to look at the new appendage which poked out of a hole in the sweats he was wearing. It moved on its own accord, and Jim had to grab it to get a look at it. As soon as he grabbed it, he immediately let go when the shock of nerves ran to his brain. The odd feeling of having something there that wasn't there before, and having grabbed it. It felt _so weird_.

He grabbed for it again and was able to keep his hold, but the feeling was strange and unreal. He tried to move it on its own, but was only able to control the base where the tail met his spine, just at the base of the lumbar section of the spine. The scruff that ran along his tail ran up his back too and met with the scruff on his neck and head, creating a diamond pattern on his shoulders.

Jim felt strange, along with the new tail he was feeling new things. Not like the night on the roof of the school, things like standing with his feet flat on the floor felt unnatural and keeping his legs straight was just as weird. He walked around his room and naturally moved to the balls and toes on his feet. That felt better.

He just felt better, more confident and powerful. As if his head was clear for the first time, the feeling gave him a sense of peace and strength.

He found he could smell everything, he could smell food in the kitchen. He could smell the dirt and sweat on his sheets. And he could smell people in his house. Jim lifted his nose to the scents and his nose scrunched as he did. Suddenly a new sensation hit the side of his head softly, he lifted his hand to the point of the flick. His hand reached his pointy and apparently twitchy ears.

Jim focused on his hearing and all of a sudden the sounds of everything within a one-mile radius was heard by Jim. He clutched his ears and forced the sounds away, and came away with a growl. That was new. He quietly tested out the new range of his vocal cords. Quiet grumblings, growls, roars, snarls, purrs, and whines. All filled the room.

Out of nowhere, Jim shook himself like a dog, his tail whipped out behind him and hit some stuff off of his nightstand. He tensed for a moment, then chuckled quietly as he left his room.

Jim walked down the stairs to a house _full _of people. Steeve, Eli, Darcy, Mary, Strickler, Nana, Claire's parents, Enrique, his mom, Toby, and… And Claire.

He ran forward without a thought. He jumped over the banister and into the living room on the table in one bound. A chorus of shrieks and screams went through, his ears moved to cover themselves by pressing themselves against his head.

"Jimbo!" Toby exclaimed, "You're up!"

"Did you sleep well, Kiddo?" His mom said but didn't look at him.

Other words were thrown at him but he was only listening for one. Claire

She smiled and yelled, "Jim."

He didn't respond, he only crawled off the table and made a small leap towards Claire, landing in a low crouch on the floor next to her. As he stood he rubbed his horns and face up her arm and cheek, as he did she stepped back looking puzzled.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Jim looked around, gaining odd looks from every direction. "I'm just… I don't know, giving you a hug. Sort of." He shrugged.

Claire rolled her eyes, "That's not a hug, Jim. You must have hit your head harder than we thought."

"I know it's not a hug, I said a sort of hug," he laughed.

"Well, we're glad you're up. You've been out for almost a week." His mom said, he saw her fusing with something in the kitchen through the divider.

"Well, I feel super rested! More than I've felt all year…" Jim's tail moved in big open swishing movements behind him, brushing the couch and the people in his house left a large gap for it to move freely. Moving closer together to avoid the limb. "What's everyone doing here?"

Everyone tensed.

"It doesn't matter, Jimbo." Toby smiled, "What matters is that everyone is alive and we survived the Eternal Night!" He threw his arms in the air with a metallic smile.

"Anyway's we should be going." Mrs. Nuñez said, shoving her husband toward the door along with all the other guests. Outside the door, it was just dusk.

There were mumblings from everyone that Jim didn't pay attention too. He was too happy to be with Claire, Toby, Barbara, and even Mr. Strickler.

Something was off though, he could sense it. In fact, he could smell it. Something coming from everyone but Strickler, it was an odd scent, cortisol.

And somehow he knew the smell as fear.

"Guys, what's going on?" He stepped forward. His tail slowed and for some reason wrapped itself around Jim's leg and the odd sensation of touch was there again, he glanced down at it and tried to move it off but couldn't. The last foot or so and the tuft at the tip twitched slowly and brushed the floor.

"Jim," Strickler started. "I want you to know…"

"That we're glad you're awake." His mother cut him off, "I was beginning to get worried."

Strickler glared at his mother, something he had never seen.

He grunted, "Young Atlas, I'll be here if you need me. I'm willing and will _welcome_ you. For now, I'm not ok with how things may play out. So I'll be heading home." He pulled down on the lapels of his suit coat and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Jim asked. Tense with the thickness of how the air smelled. His tail tightened around his leg, almost painfully.

"Oh, nothing sweetheart." His mom smiled and adjusted her glasses.

There was an odd pause in the room, it was awkward.

"Hey, I'm hungry. So I'm going to find something to eat."

Barbara said nothing, she only rolled her eyes.

Jim glanced around cautiously, but entered the kitchen. The divider closed by some hand he hadn't seen.

He decided to let his nose take the lead on what he wanted to eat, he dug into the silverware drawer, but found all the utensils had been taken out. That's weird, he opened the fridge to see if there were any tacos, trolls seemed to be able to eat those. But his nose found something different. A package of fresh T-bone steaks.

Somewhat confused, Jim pulled out the package and lifted it to his nose, he had expected it to smell like a normal package of steak. But instead, the scent of fresh cartilage, muscle, and blood filled his nostrils. It was a surprisingly delicious smell that left him with a yearning hunger.

He sat down cross-legged and pinched his tail slightly, making him snarl. He straightened his leg and physically unwound the seemingly uncontrollable appendage. In all his tail had to be 5-6 feet long and no bigger than a quarter at the thickest.

With the package in hand he didn't hesitate to rip it open and with his bare hands picked up the meat and took large bites out of the food, the muscle fibers ripping and tearing against his powerful jaw, the sensation of shredding the raw meat was rather enjoyable.

After he had eaten the two steaks only the bones were left, he looked over one of the T shaped bones and tried a bite of it. The bone gave a satisfying crunch against his teeth, and the grainy powder and sharp chunks went down his esophagus without a problem. He finished the bones and rinsed off his hands in the sink. He was about to wash off his face when his tongue, as if on its own, came out and licked the meat juices and bits of bone from his lips and face. His tongue was much longer too, as well as thinner, much like a dog.

He moved his tongue across his teeth and wiped his lips one more time before heading into the living room. However the open window that let in a cool breeze that drew Jim to the door, the sun was all the way down and the waxing moon was bright and clear.

He stepped outside, his bare feet against the cool cement and the summer breeze kissed his bare chest. He took in a deep breath and could smell all manors of scents. The car exhaust, the wet dirt, the animals in the forest. A smile was brought to his lips and his tail whipped behind him,

He jumped off the porch and ran toward the forest, clearing the fence and jumping into the trees. His tail made for excellent balance, though he still couldn't figure out how to move it on his own. The tree branches and leaves licked at his skin as he passed, he ran on the ground as fast as he could, jumped off of trees and boulders and grasped and swung from the branches. The trees that blocked the light of the moon could be seen with his enhanced vision. The trees and other objects were outlined with light blue colors, and every shape could be seen with extreme precision.

He found a specific part of the woods where the canopy let no light in. Jim could see just fine, but realized he was almost completely invisible in the shadows. His dark coloration allowing him to move within the shadows. He laughed at himself and kept going.

The cool night air filled his lungs and what couldn't be sweat but felt like it pricked at his dry brow. Jim came to a stop in the top branches of one of the trees. His tail wrapped itself around the branch he was sitting on as if for extra security. He ran his hands through his hair, -No, scruff- he thought, and up his horns.

Not being in the dire situation he was in last week and being out of his armor helped him get a better grip on himself. He closed his eyes and took another breath of the forest. Then one of his ears twitched again. He carefully listened to something he didn't know what it was. Only that it was making his ears twitch.

The sound was unusual, and pulsed in time with his heart… -Wait, that is my heart- Jim felt his pulse on his wrist and listened along with it. Bum, bum, bum, bum. He giggled like a giddy child, thinking it was so cool.

He'd been gone for hours and his mom and Claire and Toby would be wondering where he was if he didn't get back soon, so he stood on the branch, and waited for his tail to let go of the tree and Jumped down, he bolted back to his house and the still open back door. Reaching his destination from miles away in minutes.

Before he reached the kitchen door to the living room, Arrrggg squoze through the small frame.

"Arrrggg," Jim smiled and hugged the Krubera after he got through.

Arrggg smiled, but gave a sad grumble, "Jim awake. Sleep good?"

Jim's smile fell, "Yeah, I slept great. What's the matter?"

Arrrggg grumbled again, "Humans talk before you awake, talk about treating Jim like human."

"What?"

Arrrggg nodded, "Want treat you like human, not troll."

"Why would they do that? I thought they were fine with me being a troll."

"Want things normal, like before." He said.

A small growl started in Jim's chest. "Wait for me out back, will you Arrrggg?"

The troll nodded and headed for the back door.

Jim marched back toward the open kitchen door and huffed into the living room, calming himself before the others noticed. "So, what's been going on?" He said through gritted teeth, his tail swung around and knocked a plastic vase over on the table against the stairs. He ignored it.

"Oh, we've been cleaning up the town. You know, because after the battle everything was a mess." Toby said while texting on his phone.

"Also, the whole town knows about trolls now. So there's that too." Claire said looking at the table in front of while sitting on the couch next to Toby.

Jim was getting restless, "So, you would not _believe_ how good raw meat tastes." Jim said trying to drag them out of whatever mindset they'd put themselves in because he was now and for the rest of his life a troll and not a human. The small memory of the delicious meat chased away his irritability for the whole of a few seconds.

"Eating raw meat is unhealthy and not safe Jim." His mom said, finding his old cookbooks on the shelf very interesting.

"Yeah Jimbo, we don't want you getting salmonella or something," Toby said, still looking at his phone.

His growl grew and he lost it, he let loose a deafening roar. His shoulders and neck stretched forward and his fists balled at his sides. They all froze, tense, and stared at their feet.

"Would you look at me?" He yelled through a growl. They all still stared at the ground. He roared again, "LOOK AT ME!" They all flinched. -Good- he thought. "Do I look human? Do I look like someone who could get salmonella? I'm a troll!" his tail whipped behind him knocking into the wall and banister behind him.

His mother was the first to actually look at him, the first time she had that night. "I know honey, and I'm sorry…"

"Why would you be sorry?" Jim snarled quietly, but harshly.

Claire spoke up, "Because you're not human anymore…" She dared to look at him.

"And?"

"You're half troll now, doesn't that make you upset?" Toby stood up off the couch.

"Ha, _no_." Jim almost laughed in anger and his tail whipped again. "Why would I be upset. I have no reason to be. I like being a troll. I'm faster and stronger and I have senses that you could never imagine, I can feel things that you can't feel and I'll be able to protect everyone like this. I feel great, I don't know what this shit about treating me like a human's about."

"Jim, watch your language!" Barbara spit. "You're half human so you can still act like one."

"I will not! I will act just how I feel I should act! If that means I don't act like a human, all the better." He snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean Jim?" Claire stood and folded her arms.

"It means, I'm not going to _pretend_ just because something isn't my way."

"Jim, you're taking this a bit too far don't you think?" Toby squared.

Jim shook his head, "No Toby, I don't. You all wish I was human again, and don't say that you don't."

"Of course we wish you were human again, Jim. We want you to be able to live your life with us." Claire sighed.

"And Jim, honey, do you really want to look like that the rest of your life?" His mom asked.

Jim snarled at that remark, "What's wrong with how I look?"

"Uh, Jimbo. You look like a troll." Toby remarked.

"Yeah, because I am. And I like it, better than being a human." Jim spat. "Because I can tell exactly how people are feeling, and you all smell like pity." He growled and pointed at them. "Well let me tell you, I don't want your pity. I don't need it. I feel better about myself then I did when I was a human. And I'm glad I'm not human anymore because at least trolls will actually tell you what they feel, and what they want, and how it is."

"Oh Jim, com'on. Don't be like that…" Claire started.

"No, I'm a troll now. You have to accept that." His tail's wide quick movements slowed, "So, if you need me. I'll be out, _being a troll_. I'll be back before the sun is up and then I'm going to sleep through the day. If you would like to discuss this tomorrow night, I'll be here. If not, then find a way to get over yourselves."

Jim marched for the back door when a hand grabbed his tail, the firm sensation shocked his nerves. On its own, his tail pulled away quickly and left Claire face planted on the floor.

He sighed and released his growl. Slowly he moved down to his knees and helped her up, using the tip of his tail to tilt her head up, looking directly into her shocked eyes.

"What?" He said calmly. "You didn't expect me to leave you on the floor did you?"

"I'm sorry Jim," Claire said, but averted her eyes, pushing his tail away.

"I… it's not fine. But I can't help how you feel. And for future reference, please don't grab my tail." He walked out the back door and met Arrrggg there.

"Jim okay?" Arrrggg asked, with a concerned hum.

Jim grinned and gave a turnt snarl, "I'm better than ok. If they don't like me as a troll…" He gave a thoughtful sigh as he and Arrrggg began walking through the forest. "Well, I'd like it better if they accepted me as a troll, but if they don't there's nothing I can do about it." he shook his head. His tail swung and hit the trees.

"Hey, Arrrggg? How do I control this?" Jim spun around to look at it, and the tail danced around him as he went.

"Don't know." He replied, "Mine is short. Don't know troll with long tail like that."

Jim continued to walk with Arrrggg through the woods, "Uh, where are we going?" He asked.

Arrrggg shrugged, "just walking."

"Hmm, I'm going to try something. Just keep going without me, alright?"

The larger troll nodded and kept walking.

Jim looked up ahead at a large study tree with thick branches all over. He jumped into the nearest tree and got ahead of Arrrggg and perched himself on a low hanging, thick branch. His tail did as he expected it to and wrapped itself around the branch, Jim let himself fall backward and he dangled from the tree by his tail, laughing like a crazed maniac.

"Arrrggg, isn't this awesome?" He yelled, and in the dark Jim could see Arrrggg's face light up. Jim swung back and forth, once he gained enough momentum he got his tail to let go and he did a flip and landed it perfectly. Posing like a trained gymnast.

He looked at his tail behind him and focused on it, he brought it in front of him and gained control. He moved it left, right, up and down. Swinging it in wide swishing motions, he laughed with a big toothy grin. He returned it behind him and let it out of his consciousness so it moved naturally behind him.

"Jim good troll." Arrrggg rumbled with a smile.

Jim patted his shoulder, "Thanks. Any ideas on what we should do till the sun comes up?"

Arrrggg shook his head.

"Oh, where's Blinky?" Jim smiled.

Arrrggg grumbled and a frown grew on his face. "Blinkey, other trolls leave, go to New Jersey. Find new heartstone. I stay with wingman."

Jim's eyes found the ground, his smile gone. A grumble in his throat, "well, I'm glad you're here Arrrggg."

"Me too, miss other trolls. Glad you're here." Arrrggg said, "Sorry others not like troll Jim."

"Yeah…" Jim said and thought about what had happened. Then he remembered Mr. Strickler, and what he had said. At the time it didn't make sense, but now it did. "Hey, do you know where Strickler lives?"

Arrrggg shook his head, "Don't know, but you can smell."

"What?"

"You can smell good?"

"Yeah, really well." Jim laughed.

"Find by smell."

Jim thought about it, he lifted his chin slightly and sniffed the air, his nose scrunched slightly. He sifted through the scents, not sure to make heads or tails of the smells. He focused on Strickler, trying to think about what he smelled like. He couldn't figure out what scent he was supposed to find.

"What am I looking for?"

Arrrggg gave a thoughtful hum, "Smell different, human and troll. Kinda like you."

He returned to smelling the air, he sorted through the smells and found something similar to what he smelled like. Then started taking quick steps while following the scent. Arrrggg followed behind him. He sped up as he found it easier to follow the smell, and moved to a running crawl, the long tail flowed naturally straight behind him. He followed his nose to the back of a cul de sac where the forest met the backyards of the houses.

He stood and lifted his head again, his tail flicked and swirled behind him. In the window of one of the houses, he spotted him. Drinking from a steaming mug in his kitchen.

Jim jumped the fence, Arrrggg just catching up. He walked to the back door, glancing around for anyone else. Even if he hadn't smelled anyone close.

He knocked on the door and listened to careful footsteps, the door swung open and he was met with a defensive glare. The look quickly relaxed, "Young Atlas, I take it you're here to talk about your mother's and your friends' choice to continue to treat you as a human?" Strickler said in a cool yet annoyed tone.

"More like pretend I'm human." Jim scoffed.

"Yes, I tried to convince them otherwise, but your mother was quite adamant that everyone treats you as they did before. No different. And I'm not sure on how you feel about it, but neglecting the fact that you are now indeed part troll, is not in _your_ best interest." He sighed and noticed Jim's tail slow. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk."

Jim stepped inside with a glance back at Arrrggg, who nodded and turned around to leave. He shut the door behind him and pulled his tail close so he didn't knock anything over, then followed Strickler into his living room.

It was eggshell white with a brown couch and a coffee table, troll artifacts were everywhere and bookshelves lined the far wall. Strickler gestured for him to sit.

"So, how _do_ you feel about being a troll." He asked cautiously.

"It's amazing!" Jim said without hesitation. "I love it. It's better than being human, that's for sure."

Strickler looked surprised, "Why would you say that, aren't you going to miss being in the sun and eating human foods?"

Jim's tail flicked and thumped against the couch behind him. "Sure I guess, but what's so bad about being a troll? I can eat just about anything, hear and smell things I couldn't before, run and climb faster and better than probably anyone. And let me tell you, raw meat, is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten, and bones taste good too." Jim leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and grinned.

"Glad you got my gift."

"You put those there?"

"Yes, after your mother hid all the silverware, I figured you would need something to eat. I figured I'd get you something _real_."

Jim smiled, "Thank you so much for introducing me to the greatest thing _ever! _Troll tongues may be weird, but man does it have its perks." he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're not upset about being like this for the rest of your life." Strickler chuckled.

"Upset about this," Jim sat up and gestured to himself, he shook his head. "No, I'm not upset about this at all."

"But you are upset," he said.

Jim leaned forward again, his tail moved faster and more agitatedly. A low growl settled in the back of his throat, and his eyes found the coffee table very interesting. "I'm trying not to be, there's nothing I can do about them," he ground out.

"There's not, and it's wise of you to know that. But…" He paused.

"But, I want them to like me. _Troll me_," Jim brought his hand down his face. Then reached up for his horn, pulling on it anxiously. He growled and held his stomach, his tail wrapped around his torso and arms of its own accord. Giving Jim a sort of self-hug.

"Jim, I'm proud of you for understanding when things are out of your control, but I don't want you to give up on them. I'm sure that if we keep at it, we'll be able to get them to see reason." Strickler said, leaning forward, his hands pressed together.

Jim looked up at him, still wrapped up in his tail. "You think?"

Strickler gave a firm nod, "I do. And I figure that if you just be yourself -your trollish self- they'll have to acknowledge you sooner or later." he grinned.

Jim gave a shallow laugh and his tail began unwinding from around him. "I guess you're right."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "I would have never guessed."

Jim snorted.

"Now, the sun will be up within the hour, you'd better be getting back home. Whether she wants to treat you as a human or not, your mother will worry about the sun." Strickler stood and Jim followed suit.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but hey. Do you know what that thing I did to Claire is called?" he tilted his head.

"Yes, it's an affectionate gesture. It could be called multiple things, but I believe the most appropriate name would be, nuzzling." Strickler walked over to the front door and opened it. "Also, the cats out of the bag and everyone in Arcadia knows about you and the trolls. So you can knock on my front door," he smiled.

"That's good, I guess."

"Take care, young Atlas. And just like I told you months ago, you can always come and talk to me. If you need it."

Jim looked at his bare feet and smiled, "Thanks, I like talking to you." He laughed and looked up at him. He stepped past and brushed his horn against Strickler's shoulder. "And thanks for being on my side."

Strickler nodded and waited for the rest of his tail to leave the doorway before he shut it.

Jim walked down the sidewalk back to his house, no one was out yet. But apparently, everyone already knew about him so he didn't need to worry about being seen. He got to his house and entered through the front door. He walked up to his bedroom and collapsed face down on the bed, he felt his horns add another pair of gashes to the wall.

He gave a growl and scooted his pillow down before falling to sleep.

* * *

As you might have noticed, this will focus very heavily on the animalistic nature of Jim as a half troll.

Please leave any feedback you have, I appreciate it.

-Chaos


	2. Chapter 2: High Tensions

I _**Really,**_ need reviews on this. Tell me how I'm doing. please.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and... (as always)

_Let The Weirdness Ensue_... (Wait, that's not right) CHAOS!

* * *

Chapter 2: High Tensions

**May 23rd, 10:01 pm, Arcadia CA.**

_The next night..._

Jim woke to the sound of the door opening and closing a few times. He got up and dug through his closet, finding a new zipper hoodie hanging on the rod, it was a dusty green. He pulled it on and zipped it up halfway.

He walked out of his bedroom closing the door behind him, only to close his tail in the door on the way out, which resulted in a healthy snarl. He moved it out of the frame and continued to the stairs. He took a deep breath before heading down, he knew who was down there, he could smell them. Toby, Claire, and his mother.

Jim didn't feel bad about going off on them like he did the night before, it was justified in his eyes. He was a troll and there was no changing it. Even if he _wasn't_ happy with it, there should be no reason for him to pretend that he's human. And no one else should either.

He had no idea what to expect from them as he reached the bottom of the stairs, but he decided to follow Strickler's advice and act according to his troll self. He rounded the banister, and strut proudly on the balls of his feet. His tail making wide slithering motions behind him.

"Good night everyone, how was your day?" He smiled, and entered the living room.

"It was good, people are asking about you though." Toby said, hopping onto the couch.

"Cool, I'm a celebrity." Jim grinned, he walked up to Claire and nuzzled his face against hers and rubbed his horn across her cheek. His arms respectfully around her waist. "Hi beautiful." he smiled.

Clarie put her hands on his chest and pushed away, "While I like the compliment. The not hugging thing…" She breathed.

"Yeah, I found out it's called nuzzling. Pretty great right?" Jim forced a smile, he could smell she didn't accept the affection but ignored the hurt he felt. His tail started to curl around his leg but he stopped it, he wouldn't let himself feel small.

"Well, I'd rather if you just acted like you did before, with a normal hug?" She raised her eyebrows.

Jim slouched and wrapped his arms around her again, letting his tail make it's way around her waist a few times on it's own, and gave her a gentle hug. But nuzzled the crook of her neck just a little, "We can do those too." he grinned. He forced his tail off of her and moved to the couch.

He sat next to Toby and Claire joined him on the other side. Him mom was in the kitchen messing with something, and from what Strickler said she was probably hiding the utensils again. He let out a sigh, that was really more of a growl. "Mom, could you please come in here. I want to talk to you all." he shouted quietly.

He heard her sigh and a pan set down. Then soft footsteps to the open door. She walked in and leaned against the bookcase. Adjusting her glasses she said, "Ok. Talk." and folded her arms.

Jim was on the receiving end of a very harsh glare. He positioned himself and sat cross-legged on the couch. His tail draped over his knee and lay in a curled up pile on the floor. He put his hands on his knees and began, "look, I'm a troll now. I've accepted it, but whether you guys accept that or not is up to you. I have no control over how you think or feel. All I can ask is that you acknowledge me as a troll, and allow me to act as a troll. I want to and I'm going to. Whether or not you like it, it's going to happen. It's who I am now, and I can't… I _won't _ignore it." He looked around at his friends sitting on either side of him, and his mother who glared, but the lights reflection on her glasses lost the effect. Her scent gave off anger, rather than fear. After several minutes in silence Jim grunted, "Talk to me mom, please." he begged, the tuft of his tail began twitching. He got to his feet and walked toward his mother, "Mom, I want to work this out. And I can't do that by myself." He said, his tail swung slowly behind him. Barbara backed away from him and the once hidden smell of resentment became apparent as she stopped fighting the emotion. Jim froze and his tail fell limp on the floor.

His throat felt tight, and he felt salty tears prick at his eyes, a whine came from his throat instead of words. She looked away from him and instead looked at the floor. It was like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it, he felt like it was his fifth birthday all over again. Dad left and never came back, he didn't want or care about his son and he left. Leaving him and his mother behind.

Only now it was his mother who left, in a way. She didn't want him. The person that helped him get through his father leaving him, no longer wanted him. The whine persisted and he whimpered for a few moments.

Taking a step forward, Barbara spoke, quietly furious. "Why did you have to take the potion." she looked at him directly in the eyes, the glare of the light gone.

Silent tears began rolling down Jim's face. "I… I had to protect you…"

She raised her voice louder, "NO! Why did you have to destroy yourself!?" she screamed.

Jim winced, and his ears folded back then fell. "Mom, I… I'm still Jim…" He paused when he saw her face steel.

"No, you're _troll_ Jim now. And there's no way to go back to the way things were before." She said, "I just want things to be normal again, Jim. Why can't we let them go back to the way they were?" She paused, and let out a sigh moving her line of sight to the floor.

With the sleeve of the jacket, Jim wiped the tears from his eyes. "Because, I'm not normal anymore, I wasn't a normal kid as a human. What teenager can use a sword made of Daylight, and kill giant trolls!? What normal kid defends the world? I had to make sure everyone was safe, I gave up my old life to ensure that. And now I'm paying for it with this." Jim spread his arms and looked around the room.

"I thought you liked being a _troll_, Jim." Toby mocked.

"I wasn't talking about being a troll, Tobes. I was talking about you!" Jim snarled. "All of you. I'm paying the price, with how you are all treating me like… like a fake? And…" He spun around and faced his mom, his tail moved to start wrapping itself around his leg and he didn't stop it. "And now my own mother," Jim bit the inside of his lip. "Doesn't even want me."

"Jim, that's not true." Claire stated getting to her feet.

"No, it is." Jim snarled. "I can smell it, it's rotten and sour. In case you were wondering, that's what rejection smells like. And it leaves a bad taste in the mouth." Jim spoke to Claire while eyeing him mom who still refused to look up. Then spoke to her, "You don't want this me, at least. Do you?"

"I just want everything to go back to the way it was before all of this, before you found the amulet. Before you became the Trollhunter…"

"Before I was a troll." Jim stated, "Well destiny had other plans mom," He said darkly. The tail around his leg tightened more and he got pins and needles in his foot, he had to focus so it wouldn't tighten anymore. "I took the hand fate dealt me, and I'm making the most of it." he growled.

"Look," Claire said quietly behind him, "I'll try. Ok? I'll try and be ok with all of it. I can't promise it won't be weird, but I'll do my best." Claire said. Jim stepped around to look at her.

"Me to Jimbo," Toby added. A small smile made its way onto Jim's face, he turned and looked at his mom.

Barbara didn't look at Jim, she only kept her head down. Subtly shaking her head.

Jim balled his fists and clenched his teeth. "Fine." He marched passed her in anger, but brushed his horn on her shoulder anyways. Then paused to speak to her, "I still love you, even if I am a troll. That will never change," then walked to the back yard. Leaving them in the thick silence.

The cool night air calmed his anger, the clouds covered the moon leaving complete darkness, his sharp vision outlined even the sharpness of the grass and he could see bats fluttering about in the sky, catching their dinner. It was weird how much more he noticed as a troll.

He paced back and forth for a few minutes and thought about what had transpired, while Claire and Toby said they would try, that doesn't mean anything definite. And his mother… the scent of rejection lingered in his nasal cavity. The bad smell prompted him to shake like a dog.

Jim wasn't sure why, but he wanted to be upside down. None of the trees near his house had strong enough, low hanging branches to support him. And he didn't feel like venturing deeper into the forest, not tonight. Jim glanced at his house, on the corner of the roof the rain gutter pipe sat. sticking out just enough that his tail might be able to get a good grip on it.

He easily jumped up to the roof and stalked carefully over to the corner, wrapping his tail around the aluminum pipe a few times and slid himself off the roof. He crossed his legs and folded his arms, dangling by his tail.

He closed his eyes, peace came to his mind, and he felt he could breathe easy. He listened to the constant drum of his heart, then he reached out further and listened to the heartbeats of the people inside. He was somehow able to tune out the words they said, listening only to the three sets of pulses, he didn't want to know what they were saying. All three were rapid with anger and high blood pressure. Jim stopped listening. He didn't want to think about that. As he hung upside down, he thought of only the good.

Stricker understood him, his physical prowess increased in every way conceivable. He had an entirely new way to show love and affection to his friends and family, he couldn't wait to figure them out. And his emotions fuled him like he couldnt believe. He had new things he could eat and now a new way to live, doing weird trollish things that just felt natural. The thing that he was currently loving the most, was his tail, and hanging upside down.

Jim's ears twitched against his scruff, he heard light footsteps coming toward the door. It opened and out came Claire, her brows furrowed and a forced smile on her lips. "Hey, Jim?" Claire called, not able to see him.

"Yeah," he said quietly, not moving from his comfortable position.

Claire looked for where his voice was coming from, "Jim where are you?"

Jim opened his eyes and said, "Over here."

"Oh my gosh! Jim your eyes are glowing…" she walked in his direction.

"Wait!" Jim called out, holding his arms in front of him as she froze.

"What?"

"You about walked into a big rock," He chuckled. "I didn't want you to trip."

Claire relaxed and said, "Thanks, can you see in this dark though?" she held her arms out and looked around, "I can't see a thing."

Jim nodded, making himself swing slightly, "Yeah, but it doesn't look like how you would see it in light. It's like black and white with shades of the colors it would normally be," he grinded. "Take a few steps to the left then walk forward."

Claire did as she was instructed, and walked close enough that she could see Jim's position. "Jim… are you hanging by your tail?"

He laughed, "Yeah. So far it's the thing I like most, well this and the tail."

"Mhmm… so you really like being a troll?" she asked as if disappointed.

"Of course, what reason would I have to lie?" He tilted his head slightly.

Claire let out a long sigh, "Well, I'm glad you're at least happy with the whole predicament." she shivered in the cold of the night.

Jim's brows furrowed, he let his arms dangle and touched the ground. Slowly sliding from the pipe, he brought his legs to the ground and let his tail go then crawled toward Claire, his tail lay on the ground lazily around him. "Hey, you don't need to be upset, we can make this work." He smiled, and the glow of his eyes reflected on his grin. He gently grasped her shoulders and crouched down to her height. "We can make us work, no more Trollhunting for a while. There's no wizard, no troll, sorceress, goblin... well, goblin's do their own thing, but no dark force dangling precariously over our heads. We can just spend time together, and go on actual dates." His grin spread across his face. "Doesn't that sound amazing?!"

Claire giggled, "Yeah it does," than her face fell, "But how are we supposed to do that if you're a troll?" she looked into the dark.

"Just like we would if I were human, sure I'll have to avoid the sun, but that's not so bad. And apparently I won't have to hide from anyone since the whole town knows I'm a troll now."

"Half troll," Claire corrected.

"Pht… whatever," He waved it off. "The point is, I love you. And I want to be with you."

Claire went to speak but he cut her off.

"And I'm going to act like a troll, and do troll things to you. Like this…" Jim placed his forehead on Claire's arm and brushed his horn against her skin, his tail rippled in response, he pulled back to see her face. "I know you don't think it's right for me to do, because it's not a human thing. But I'm not a human anymore, I hope that you'll accept it one day." He raised his eyebrows at her smiling.

Claire nodded, "I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for." Jim breathed. Claire shivered harder, and rubbed her arms.

Looking around Jim noticed small frost crystals growing on the grass and rocks, he even had some on the tip of his tail. Promptly taking off his Jacket he wrapped it around Claire who graciously accepted, he pulled her close into a hug and wrapped his tail around her bundling her up in the coat that she was drowning in, and scooped her off her feet.

She pressed her head against his bare chest, her warm breath prickling at his skin. "You're so warm."

"Heh, thanks." Jim walked with her in is arms to the door. He scrunched his nose, smelling for who was inside: Toby, who was alone.

Walking in the living room he sat on the couch next to his best bud and brought his legs up. He set Claire next to him and let his tail off of her so she could come out of the jacket.

"Hey Jimbo, Dr. L went out for a bit. Said she wanted to clear her head." Toby said quietly while wringing his hands.

"Well, I hope she can figure some stuff out." Jim half smiled, "Do you want to put a movie in, and we can just chill."

Toby's face lit up a bit, he hopped off the couch, selected a movie and flicked off the lights. As he climbed back on the couch, Jim knocked his head against Toby's -softly- and he gave Jim a weird look but said nothing.

Throughout the movie Jim rested his arm around Claire's shoulder and every so often he would nuzzle her hair with his cheek, and he could sense her annoyance, but she didn't stop him. His tail sat across his lap for the most part, but in the end wound up gently around Claire's waist twice.

When the lights came back on, Claire took notice of the tail quickly. "Jim could you, um, not put that there." she pointed at the tail.

Jim looked at the blue snake like appendage, "Oh, sorry. I didn't do that." He laughed, "It has a mind of its own." he shrugged.

"Well, can it remove itself?" She said standing, she held her arms held out at her sides waiting for it to move.

Jim tilted his head and grinned some more. "I think it likes it there, I like it there too. And…" Jim pulled Claire with his tail and brought her back to his lap. "I like you, right here."

"Eww! PDA Jim!" Toby scrambled off the couch half grinning half looking grossed out.

"Oh stop it Toby," he smiled, "It's not like I'm kissing her or anything." Jim slowly brought his face closer to Claire's and kissed her on the cheek while eyeing Toby.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to be getting the attention." Claire whined. "Look at _me_ when you kiss me." she put her arms around his neck.

The tuft of fur sitting next to Claire's hip twithched quickly, "Oh, you mean like this?" Jim smiled.

Suddenly, his tail brought Claire's body closer, his strong arms wrapped around her petite body, and his four fingered hand climbed into her hair as he pressed his soft stone lips to hers.

Toby averted his eyes and promptly left through the front door.

Jim's other hand replaced the hold of the tail temporarily as it unwound from Claire's waist, and circled around them both, pulling Claire closer to Jim. Then he moved his hand to support her back, he pressed against her lips, being mindful of his tusks which brushed against her cheeks as he kissed her lips. She did the same, being less gentle, she had her hands in his scruff on his neck and head. Jim made it so his tail slithered around Claire's wrist and pulled it up so her hand would rest on his horn.

Gasping for breath Claire whispered, "Jim, your tail is doing things again," then pushed back into the kiss.

"No, that's me," Jim replied. "I want you to hold onto it." he put his hand on hers and wrapped her fingers around the Keratin structure, he spoke against her still lips.

Claire let out a breath and Jim took in her scent. Committing it to memory. "Jim, don't you think that's a bit weird?"

Jim shook his head, "No, wonderful girlfriend of mine." he smiled. "I don't. We were just making out, and you had your hands all up in my scruff, so what's so different about that?"

"Well, it just feels weird, they feel weird. And _scruff_?" she pulled her hand away from his horns.

He felt hurt, but he couldn't force her into anything. Jim sighed and unwound his tail from around their bodies. "Well, It's getting late. You should probably head home." He slid Claire off his lap and onto the couch next to him.

Claire quickly stood and returned the jacket she'd been using as a blanket, Jim slipped it back on. "You're right, I'll see you later." She smiled.

"Alright, good night." he hummed and stood. As she was walking toward the door he stepped in front of her and nuzzled her shoulder with his cheek and horn.

Claire, after ward, brushed off her shoulder as if there were dirt on it. "You have a good night too Jim." and she left.

Alone. Jim stood in the empty entryway and growled loudly to himself. Sure he kissed Claire like he'd never kissed her before, but she refused to touch his horns. She had even told him that they felt weird. He raised his hand to touch one of his horns, sure they felt different, but horns covered in soft ridges that smoothed toward the tips, gave Jim a sense of pride.

He shook his head and made his way upstairs after grabbing a tape measure from the garage, he had some planning to do.

Picking up a pencil and a notepad, he took down the measurements for his bedroom window and for the width of his room. He drew a separation line and wrote 'Shopping'. Under that he made a list of all sorts of meats he wanted to try, making sure he put some raw drumsticks on. The crunch of the bones was really quite satisfying. He also wanted an umbrella, so he could be out in the sun a bit, it worked for the trolls during the siege of Trollmarket. So it could work for him. Pants was something on the list too, he needed pockets for his phone and the amulet. Jim tapped his pencil against his chin in thought. He added the ingredients for his mother's favorite dinner.

Maybe he could get some brownie points if he made her a '_normal_' dinner.

He looked at the clock on his phone, he still had hours until sunrise. He wanted to talk to Strickler, but he was probably asleep. Then again, he wasn't asleep the night before when it was almost three in the morning. Did Strickler even sleep?

Jim decided to talk to him tomorrow, right after the sun went down, but in the meantime… He wanted to go mess around with the amulet and his new trollish body.

* * *

Still weird? I know, just... bare with me a few more chapters till it picks up! I swear it's a great story. Review please.

-Chaos


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Point

Hi everyone, or anyone who actually reads this.

I've been nervous to post this series for a long time because some people might find it weird, but I've decided I can't let that stop me.

This story gets better, a lot better. I SWEAR! Just a few more chapters till it gets good.

Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 3: Breaking Point

**June 5th, Arcadia CA.**

_Two weeks later…_

Jim talked to Stricker, -who by the way, actually doesn't sleep-, How else would he grade all those assignments?- he helped him get somethings for his bedroom. And was able to talk Barbra into letting Jim eat raw meat at the table, although she refused to let him do it while she was there. Nothing Jim did, in her eyes, was acceptable. And while she had appreciated the dinner, she only ate a few bites and said, "I have to be at the hospital, you used to know these things." before she left, slamming the door behind her.

As for his bedroom, Jim and Strickler went to the hardware store and the man there helped him get a sort of trap door over his window, so he could exit and enter through there. And a long, _extremely sturdy_, bar across the room that Jim could hang from whenever his heart desired, Jim had even taken to sleeping like that. His tail would wrap around the bar a few times and then back on itself like a vine.

Strickler, however, thought it was really strange. He told Jim that he never met a troll that hung upside down or slept that way, in all his travels around the world. He said that he'd never even seen a tail that long. This only made Jim more proud of it.

As for the trap door, it was a piece of steel grip plate that had the edges with foam so light couldn't get in during the day, it had two hinges at the top so he could slip in and out easily. It was basically a fancy dog door.

The man at the hardware store, of course knew, but was still off put by Jim. He kept giving Jim weird looks, it didn't bug him though, he felt super weird around the trolls for the first few months too. People would take some time to get used to him too.

Jim found that any kind of beef was his favorite, but the T-bone steaks especially. He liked the dark meats most, and one night while running through the woods at incredible speeds he ate a bug, and he found it quite delicious. Now, if he found a bug in his house or while he was outside, he would catch them and eat them.

Toby watched him do it once while they were out on a cloudy Saturday morning, when a ladybug landed on Jim's arm and he licked it up. Toby shrieked like a little girl and yelled about how nasty that was. Jim found the thing that Toby was most bugged by, was his eating habits.

One night in particular when Toby came over, Jim was eating 'breakfast' when he came in. it was a pair of raw turkey drumsticks that the butcher had given him, now that he was his best customer, he liked to treat the boy every now and again with something a bit exotic. Toby walked in mid crunch of the bone, his face had gone pale and he quickly ran to the bathroom to deposit his dinner into the toilet. Jim actually laughed quite a bit reciting it to Claire on their way to the movie theater. After that, Toby avoided Jim while he was eating anything. And still gave him off glances every now and again.

The people of Arcadia were slowly warming up to Jim. Mrs. Nuñez had been working hard on creating a program to educate people about trolls with Arrrggg and Strickler's help. Jim told her he would gladly teach them everything he knew. A large majority of the people in Arcadia actually wanted to learn, they were the ones that graciously thanked Jim for saving them, and for giving up being a human to do it. A small handful of the population though treated Jim, Strickler, Arrrggg, like trash. They blamed them for what happened and could care less about Jim's sacrifice.

Jim had been spending a lot of time with Mrs. Nuñez getting some 'classes' ready. He shared with her how his mom was acting, and how Toby didn't like spending as much time with him now, and how Claire acted. How much he just wanted to be accepted. She was a really good listener, and was surprised Claire had such a hard time getting along with her.

When he was in town, he was greeted by almost every person with a happy smile and "Hi Jim." or "Hey, how's it going." and everything in between. He held Claire's hand always, and was never afraid to show her trollish or human affection in public. Jim thought it was funny, when ever any girls walked by he would nuzzle Claire or pull her closer to him with his tail, and the girls would whisper about how she was the luckiest girl in all of Arcadia. Apparently, he was highly sought after.

On the nights they could hang out, they did normal teenager things. Going to the movies, bowling alley, getting food. And on any other night, Jim would spend time with Arrrggg or Strickler, who were both getting more and more upset with how Jim was being treated by his friends, and his mother especially.

Claire started out good, letting Jim nuzzle her, among other trollish antics. But the more time went on, the more she pushed it away. When he tried to nuzzle her, she would shove his head away. When he tried to wrap his tail around her hand, arm, waist or anything, she would forcibly remove it, which always resulted in a snarl. She handled his tail so roughly, and never apologized. Even when he snarled extra loud when she ripped it off her wrist, because that time _really_ hurt. She only glared at him with each trollish attempt of affection and was rebuked with something to the effect of, "Jim, that's not what humans do." or something similar.

Barbara was the worst though. Even after Strickler told her everyday that this was the new Jim. And to just give him a chance. Or… why can't you just love him the way he is, _you're breaking him._ She, for the most part, gave him the silent treatment, when she did speak to him it was always something that he was doing wrong or how he wasn't acting like he used to. It felt like each word was a ray of sunshine on his fragile trollish emotional state.

She had stopped caring for him almost entirely, other than the fact that he still lived at the house. Strickler had given Jim a debit card with a healthy allowance to buy himself food and clothes. Jim started wanting him as a father, and wished that his former enemy could get some sense through to his mother. Barbara had forbade Jim from eating anything that wasn't his own, and was strictly forbidden to touch her, unless it was going to be an entirely human gesture. And that one took the cake.

Slowly Jim began spending more and more time with Stickler and Arrrggg, Blinkey didn't have his cell phone anymore so he couldn't talk to him. And all Jim began wanting was someone who would let him show his troll like affection to. He wanted to hug his mom, but last time he did, she said, "Now was that so hard to act normal?" After that he was less inclined to show her any human affection, because it always resulted in a similar comment.

On a particularly grey day, Jim was walking with his closed umbrella in hand. Toby on one side, Claire on the other. His large hand held hers and his tail made wide swings behind him. They had just finished hanging out with Mary, Darci, Steve and his girlfriend Aja, her brother Krell, and Eli at the park. (Who by the way, all thought Jim being a troll was awesome, and fully accepted him and his trollish behaviors). Which had Jim in a particularly good mood.

Jim was humming happily as they made their way back to the house when Toby said, "I promised Arrrggg we'd play some GoGo Sushi when I got back, so I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys later." Toby parted and headed for his house and Jim and Claire entered the empty living room where the windows were covered with light green blackout curtains.

"So Jim… woah!" Claire started, but was cut off as Jim lifted her easily by her waist and spun her around with a toothy grin on his face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He placed his forehead on hers. Holding her off the ground in a hug. His tail made large swooping motions around him as he walked into the living room.

Claire giggled, "Why thank you Jim." and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her forehead back, not knowing that it was a trollish behavior. Even if it was also a human one.

Jim lowered Claire so she could reach the floor. He listened to her elevated heart rate and saw a mischievous look in her eyes that mirrored his own.

Slowly, they closed their eyes and pressed their lips together, the gentle kiss quickly turned into a full on makeout session. Only their second.

Claire's hands returned to his scruff, something she refused to actually call it, massaging his scalp. His hands wound up on her back and in her hair, as he guided her to the couch. Jim pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the couch, his tail thumping the couch as it basically wagged. He felt her hot breath from her nose and her mouth and he breathed it in like a lifeline.

Their lips pushed and pulled against the others, his large underbite pushing against her chin. He gently bit her upper lip with one of his tusks, and she positioned her head so she was making out with his tusk and the lips around it.

Jim started purring violently, and in one quick motion, he moved his tail around their waists and around Claire's arm, and he hugged her tighter with his arms. He then brushed his horn across her cheek and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Following what he felt he should do, -as per being a troll- he licked her, slowly across her collarbone.

Claire immediate took notice of the soft, moist tongue that had dragged itself across her neck, as well as the tail and purring. She threw her hands up and pulled away, pushing against his chest. "What are you doing?" She scolded.

"I thought we were making out." he laughed through his purr.

"NO! Not if you're going to do this!" She forcibly unwound Jim's tail from her arm, making him snarl in pain. "Not if you're going to _lick_ me!" She screamed.

Jim's purring stopped, his ears folded back at the shriek he looked like a scolded puppy. His ears drooped his smile fell, and his eyes begged for any amount of love. "But…"

"But nothing, Jim. You shouldn't be purring, and the tail, always with the tail! The nuzzling. And I swear Jim, if you ever lick me again…!" She yelled, but didn't finish her thought.

The sad look on his face was chased away with pure rage, the edge of his iris' grew a vibrant red that touched purple and turned blue. He held his tongue, and took a deep breath. Uncoiling the rest of his tail he used it to push her off his lap. He stood, growling, his fists balled and his dark fingernails dug into stone skin. "You. Swear. What?" he ground out through clenched teeth. He didn't wait for her to answer, "Claire, this is me. Don't you understand that? This is who I am now! There's no changing that. And never once did you ask me to not do those things." His voice was now desperate and his eyes were no longer red. His tail slowly drifting along the floor.

"You said you were going to do your trollish antics weather I wanted you to or not." She cocked her hips and folded her arms. Staring him down.

"Had you asked me not to I wouldn't have. I only thought you were trying, trying for me. Like you said you would. But I guess not." He lifted his tail in his range of vision, gesturing to it. "And did you not realize you were hurting me? _Every. Single. Time, _that you _ripped_ this off of you, and not once did you apologize when I was in pain because of it."

"It's not like I would know that. All you did was snarl, you don't communicate Jim!" She threw her arms up.

"I do. I am. It's how I communicate. I snarled in pain. I growl when I'm upset. I purr when I'm happy." Jim slowed his breath. He studied her face closely. "But you wouldn't know that because all you hear is me being a monster." He stared her down, his brows covered half of his vision. Realizing what he had said was actually true, His under-bite hung down a bit and his tail froze in mid air.

Claire didn't move from her angry defensive position, and their eyes bore into one another. That confirmed his statement.

"We're done." Jim whispered.

"What?" She replied, and only then did her face fall.

"We are done. I'm breaking up with you."

"What… Why?" she said softly.

"Because how am I supposed to be in a relationship with someone I can't show affection to. How am I supposed to stay with someone who thinks I'm a _monster_." He growled loudly, then calmed his tone. "You need a human boyfriend. Someone who can give you the attention you need."

Claire stepped forward, "Jim, I…"

"No, Claire." He held his hand out, and kept his eyes on hers. "I _need_ to be able to be a troll. And I can't do that without upsetting you. And it hurts me that you don't let me. So, I'm done."

Claire brought her hands to her mouth and silent sobbs persisted.

"I love you. And I hope you find someone deserves the amazing girl you are. Goodbye Claire." His eyes were soft, and he gestured to the door. Claire ran out and slammed the door behind her.

Jim listened as she ran down the street and her wailing became louder. He collapsed on the floor in his own silent tears. He fell on his side and curled into the fetal position, his tail lay limp on the floor beside him. After a long period of time, he crawled on his hands and feet up the stairs to his room.

He leapt up to the bar and twisted his tail around then dropped off falling backward and swinging until gravity let him stop. He grabbed the blanket that was draped over the bar and wrapped it around himself, gripping the bottom with his toes. It was still daytime and basically his night, seeing how he's nocturnal. So he went to sleep with one thing on his mind.

-That's it-, he thought, -my first girlfriend is gone-.

* * *

**June 6th, 9:30 pm, Arcadia CA**

The night came and Jim woke with dread for what the had day brought. He had no mother, no girlfriend, no one to love. He reluctantly crawled down from his perch and shook like a dog. His stomach growled loudly and he remembered that he was supposed to go and pick up his weekly load of meat from the bucher, Brad Duff. He heard his mother coming up the stairs and wanted to avoid her, but thought he would try talking with her again. He walked out his door, reaching his mom before she could escape to her room.

"Mom," he smiled best he could and stepped in front of her door. "How was work?"

She forced a smile and looked up at him while brushing herself off. "It was fine, I saw you in town today at the park. I'm glad you're getting out, spending some time awake when you should be."

Jim's shoulders slumped, and he did his best not to look dumbfounded, _does she even realize that could've killed me had I not been careful?_ He bit back his snarl, -she's my mom, don't snap at her. Don't growl…- Jim thought fighting his impulses. "Well, I'm kinda nocturnal. So I am awake when I need to be." he frowned, gritting his teeth behind his lips.

Barbara whispered something to the side she thought Jim couldn't hear but he did, '_well it's kinda your own fault you're nocturnal.' _

Jim snarled mentally.

"How was hanging out with your friends? I bet you had a great day." She asked, glancing at the doorknob.

"Not really, it actually kinda sucked." He looked at the floor, his tail sat loosely at his feet.

"Well, I would love to talk about it," She said reaching for the doorknob past Jim, who thought -no you wouldn't-. "But It was a really long day, and I'm going to sleep. Because it's night time, and that's when people sleep." She ducked into her room closing the door smoothly behind her.

Jim gave a long audible sigh, he pressed his horns and forehead against the door. He felt like digging his claws into it, punching holes through it, ramming it down with his horns. But he didn't, he needed to be on his best behavior for his mom to keep _tolerating_ him.

He scoffed and walked back to his room. That's all they've been doing, Toby, Claire, his mom. Tolerating him, that's it. He didn't understand how people who barely knew him could treat him better then they were. Then again, they didn't know how he was before. All they knew was that he saved them, and he was a troll.

He had too much on his mind and nothing in the fridge.

He checked his pockets for his wallet, phone, and amulet. Climbing out his trap door he jumped to the ground and made his way to town. Left and right people greeted him happily, his only reply was to nod.

He reached Brad's and entered with the wonderful smell of raw meat greeting his senses. He pulled his tail close as to not hit anything over like he had in the past.

"Jim! Have I got something special for you!" Brad laughed and pulled out a paper package from under the counter.

A smile was brought to Jim's face. "I could use something special. Whatcha got?"

"Oh, you're going to love this." he began unwrapping the package. "You know Jamison's dad?" Jim nodded. "Well, he likes to hunt. And every so often he'll bring me the game. Yesterday, he brought in an Elk."

The package unfolded and the smell of fresh meat fueled Jim's mood for the better. "Oh my gosh… that smells so good!" He took in a deep breath as he stalked forward. "Can I taste some?"

Brad smiled and cut off a good size piece that fit in Jim's large palm. Jim took a bite of it letting it tear against his tusks. The fresh blood had a slight tang and the meat tasted gamey. He put the rest of the meat in his mouth and savored the taste as it slid down his throat. Then cleaned his fingers with his tongue.

"Oh, mmmm, that was delicious! I think I like that better than steak." His smile spread.

"I'm glad you like it, I've got two packages with your name on it if you want it."

"Brad, you know I do. You wouldn't happen to have any of those elk bones too. Would you?"

Brad laughed and shook his head. "I understand you're love of meat, but I will never understand why you like eating the bones. I asked him to bring some by after he dropped off the meat he gave me. I figured you would want them, he's coming by with them in the morning."

Jim's mouth began salivating at the thought of tasting elk bone, his tail swung happily. "You're the best Brad. I so needed this."

"Something on your mind Jim? I know things probably haven't been easy, you know turning into a troll and all." Brad rewrapped the venison and placed it back in the ice chest under the counter.

His tail slowed and he nodded, "Yeah. Yeah there is, but I don't know what to do about it." He gazed sadly at his friend of business.

Brad watched him carefully. "You know, whenever life gets a bit too crazy. I like to go on a vacation. Maybe you and your girl could go out of town or something. Just get away for awhile."

Jim mentally winced at the mention of Claire, but Brad had a point. "You know what. I think you're right." Jim nodded a bit harder, a plan forming in his mind. "Hey, I know you only stay open late for me one day a week, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure Jim, what can I do for you?"

"Stay open late tomorrow. With half of my regular order, plus the venison and bones. Get it in an insulated bag for me? Something I could travel with."

Brad started nodding thoughtfully, "Yeah, I think I can do that. So nothing tonight?"

"No, I've got some preparing to do."

"How about some venison, on the house. Just for tonight." He smiled and held out a white paper package.

Jim took it graciously. "Thank you Brad. You're the best butcher a troll could ask for."

"And you're the best customer I've ever had in my 25 years of business. Now you have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Jim nodded and left with the paper package in hand, he now had a plan. He was going to tell Strickler and Arrrggg, but no one else. They didn't deserve to know. He walked and ate his venison on his way, and licked his fingers clean when he was done.

Claire saw him as a monster, his mother rejected him, Toby was disgusted by him, and nothing he did around them was acceptable. The humans who mattered most to him could barely stand him. And now, Claire wouldn't be around at all.

He snarled to himself, the streets were almost empty. His tail made wide sweeps behind him. It didn't matter anymore. He reached Stricker's house and knocked on the door.

It swung open, "Ah, young Atlas…" He paused and his brows furrowed. "Jim, are you alright. You looked quite perturbed. Please come in." He opened it wider and he stepped inside.

Jim ignored the tears that pricked at his eyes. He wiped them with his sleeve, and walked to his usual spot under the archway that had a detached beam that left room between it and the ceiling. He climbed it and used his tail and wrapped around it and fell into his hanging position, crossing his legs but let his arms dangle, he used his fingertips to turn himself to look at Strickler.

"You seem quite upset, what's the matter?" he said, pulling a chair out to sit in front of Jim.

"I'm leaving." Jim stated.

"What do you mean?" Strickler tilted his head, confused.

"I'm leaving. I'm running away. I wanted you to know."

"Why? What happened?"

"You know exactly what, I can't stay here like this. I broke up with Claire, she's never going to let me be myself around her, and the only other reason I would stay would be my mother, but doesn't want me. And Toby is revolted by me." He snarled. "How come you don't act trollish?" he tilted his head.

"Well, I'm not half of either. I'm just one thing at a time, so the one doesn't affect the other."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense…"

"Why?"

"It's just… when I feel things, the emotions are mixed and intense. I don't even know if there are human names to describe them. And I just feel so angry and hurt and sad, but it's not those emotions, it's something different…" Jim hugged himself, and watched Stricker think carefully, upside down.

"I'm sorry but this isn't something I'm familiar with. I really wish I could help you, but I have no idea what you're feeling."

"Figures." Jim huffed.

They sat in silence for a long time before strickler broke it.

"Will you come back?"

Jim nodded slowly, making his body swing. "I will, I just don't know when. But I think some time away from humans would do me some good. I'm a bit sick of having acquaintances and total strangers treat me better than my family."

"That's understandable. While you're gone I'll make sure your mother is taken care of. And I'll try to convince them of their wrongs."

"I appreciate it. And here." Jim crawled down and stood, he unbuttoned his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He held the debit card out to Strickler.

Strickler pressed it back to him, "No, you keep it. I'll be able to know that you're safe if you have it."

"Yes, but you'll also be able to follow me. I don't want anyone knowing where I am." he shook his head.

"I promise, you won't be disturbed or followed in your time of absence. I'll make sure of it." he pressed the card in Jim's direction then he finally replaced it back in his wallet.

"You know, currently, you would be about the only reason for me to stay." he breathed.

"I'm glad I've become someone of confidence for you, but you _should_ go. I believe this will do you good. However, I expect you back by the start of the school year." He chuckled. Leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"What makes you think I'm going to go back to school?" Jim laughed.

"Because, you have a sense of duty and self respect. And you always finish what you start. So, I'll see you there, on August 15th. I've got a plan to 'sun proof' the school for you."

"Oh, is that right? Well, I've got about two and a half months. We'll have to see where I end up."

"And you'll keep your phone on you?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I'll charge it though, but I'll figure something out. I'm going to take a backpack, and not much else."

"You will be careful of the sun, right?"

Jim chuckled and nodded. "I'm going to get a tarp I can drape over the tree branch where I sleep, or find a cave, or a motel." He listed off on his fingers.

"Alright, just… be careful. You'll have to avoid people, but you know that. I recommend a good pair of gloves and I don't know what to do about your feet, but instead of carrying a blanket, which I know you like to wrap yourself in when you sleep, get a cloak. Something with a large hood," he suggested.

"Do you know where I could find something like that?" Jim pressed.

Strickler sat in thought, then held a finger up. He walked up the stairs for a few minutes then came back with a black cloak. It was thin leather and had a simple old fashion webbing buckle. Strickler handed it to him and he pulled it around himself with a flourish. It came just below his ankles, a few inches off the ground. It was worn well but fit his broad shoulders right. He fastened it around his shoulders and pulled up the hood. It covered his horns and darkened his face.

"This is awesome." He cooed.

"Try it while you're perched," Strickler pointed at the archway where Jim was before.

Jim stepped closer and flipped upside down dangling by his thin, but strong tail. He pulled the cloak around him and using his bare toes, held it around the rest of his body. The hood folded around his face and he could barely be seen. He poked his head out with a grin wieder then the grand canyon.

"This is perfect. Can I keep it?"

"On one condition." Strickler smiled, his hands clasped behind his back.

Jim swung slightly with his movements, "And that is?"

"That I'll see you at school on August 15th."

"Hmmm… deal." Jim crawled down the cloak getting in the way of his tail's natural flow. "Thank you Strickler." Jim smiled and rubbed his horn on the man's shoulder, Strickler hugged him as he did so, having grown closer to him over the past few weeks he felt no shame in it. Jim retreated and left his house, heading for Toby's home.

He arrived quickly after a shortcut through the forest, the cloak flowed around him naturally as he ran with his tail floating under it. When he arrived he lifted his nose to pick up Arrrggg scent. He found it and followed it back to his own house, where Arrrggg had been waiting for him.

"Hey, Arrrggg I need to talk to you." Jim said as he jumped the fence to his backyard, crawling forward.

"Thought you would, so I come to find you." He rumbled.

"Why would you know?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"Claire called Toby, was really upset. Talk about you." Arrrggg pointed at Jim.

Jim's ears fell slightly, "Oh, that." He lifted his ears again, "No, that's not what I needed to talk to you about, it's something different."

Arrrggg hummed as a question.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm going to be leaving for a while. And I won't be back for at least a month. I don't want you to tell Toby though, not till after I'm gone at least." Jim put his hand on Arrrggg's shoulder, pressing his head against Arrrggg's horn.

"Won't tell. Will miss you." He hummed, pushing back against Jim's still nuzzle.

"I'll talk to you later, K bud?"

Arrrggg nodded and left. Jim could smell his mother on the first floor with Mrs. Nuñez so he climbed in through his window, listening to the conversation below.

"Look, I know you're struggling with him but you should at least make sure he's ok." Mrs. Nuñez said, "It's his first break up, he needs him mom."

Oh, so that's what they were talking about. He climbed up on his perch and wrapped himself in the cloak.

"Ophilia, he's not human. He broke up with her himself, that's what you told me. Besides, I think he's been avoiding me." His mom huffed.

"Of course he's been avoiding you! You treat him like he doesn't matter to you."

"How would you know anything?" Barbara snapped.

There was a moment of silence then Mrs. Nuñez spoke in quiet anger, "Because unlike you, I've been spending time with him while working on educating the people about trolls. He talks about how he wishes you would just love him for who he is. Not what he is or how he acts. Claire did the same thing, and look where that got her. And honestly, I don't blame him one bit. So, I'd be careful before _you_ lose him."

"I lost him when he used that potion Ophilia, he's already gone."

"Fine," She huffed, "I'm going to go talk to him. You stay down here and mope about your son who saved the world."

She marched up the stairs to his room and knocked before entering, she poked her head in. "You in here? I thought I heard you." She said in the direction of the empty bed, the room was almost completely dark, she came in and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm here. I wasn't trying to be subtle or anything." She looked around trying to find where his voice was coming from. "You can turn on the light, it's right behind you."

She did and then spotted Jim, hanging seamingly like a bat. "Woah," She took a step back in surprise, "you weren't kidding."

He smiled and shook his head, "No, I wasn't. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He said, pulling himself up onto the bar and lying on it like a cat.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you're ok. Claire's in pretty bad shape…"

Jim looked at the floor, "I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be. You told me what she was doing and I saw some of it. It wasn't fair to you." Mrs. Nuñez shook her head.

"It's also not fair to her, she deserves someone who can give her human affection like she wants. She thinks of me like a monster, so it will never be me." Jim sighed.

"Well, how _are_ you doing?"

"I'm ok, not great. My mother doesn't care, my ex thinks I'm a beast, and my best friend is disgusted by me. So, I'm going to leave for a while." Jim's voice was low.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm leaving town for a while, going to give everyone some time. Maybe when I come back they'll be ready for me. And sorry, but I can't teach that class on history of trollhunters next week."

"Well, that's unfortunate." She sighed, "Is there anything I can get you? Help you out before you leave?"

"Just don't tell anyone until after I'm gone." he said.

"Alright, just stay safe." she smiled.

"I will, have a good night."

"You too." then she left.

Jim jumped off his perch and wondered why one of the most 'entitled' people in the city would stick up for him like that. Against his mother and her own daughter, nonetheless.

He pulled out his biggest backpack and began filling it with his clothes, he dug out a few different types of charger cords and a battery pack. He plugged the pack in to charge and after his mom was in her room, he silently went and retrieved the small tarp from the garage. He stuffed that in the pack.

What else might he need? He thought. A first aid kit would be ideal, even if he wasn't sure he could even get hurt now. He packed one anyways. He filled the bag with a few other essentials and he still had time for himself before the sun came up.

He draped the cloak over the bar, grabbed the amulet and went outside. Summoning the eclipse armor, Jim messed around with his sword for a while. Going through the stances Draal had taught him almost a year ago. He stood in his wide stance, holding his blade out parallel to the ground. Then slicing at a downward angle, pulling it back and moving step by step. His tail moved to add better balance than he had before, making him just that much more powerful. He remembered how Draal had stopped going through the routine and pinned him against the house, and he learned how to summon and dismiss his sword.

Back when his mother knew about none of this, he preferred that. Back when Barbara was oblivious and his life was constantly in danger. Yes, those were the days. Running around behind his mother's back protecting an unsuspecting town from dangers no one knew.

-That's it!-. That's what he was going to do! He figured as long as he was traveling around he might as well help out the locals from the shadows. Stopping robbers, muggins and anything else he might come across. Sure he would do it if he saw it, but now as his plan, he was going to go looking for it. Jim liked the sound of that. He was running away to look for danger. (Evil grin)

The sky started to get lighter, and Jim made a retreat to his room. He shut the door, placed his bag next to the door, and slung the cloak around his shoulders. He plugged in his phone next to the battery pack. He stood staring at the bar with his head tilted for a few minutes, he'd been wanting to try something but wasn't sure he could pull it off. -Here goes nothing-.

He took a short sprint across the small room and back flipped, wrapping his tail around the bar and around the tail itself and swung like a pendulum, quietly giddy.

Tomorrow he'd go to Brad's and pick up his meat. Then be on his way. He had a plan in place and first destination, he would be able to get away from unkind humans and broken relationships. Did he feel bad? NO! Why should he? They treated him awfully and all he ever did was hold his tongue and not lash out, which went against all his trollish nature. He took it and his heart took the beating. No, he didn't feel bad at all.

He wrapped the cloak tighter around himself and with his toes wrapped it around his crossed legs. The hood fell naturally around his head and he quietly slipped to sleep.

* * *

**June 7th, 8:59 pm, Arcadia CA**

He woke just as the sun was setting the next day, and he was too impatient to wait. He pulled an old pair of gloves from the garage, and pulled on a pair of thick wool socks. He figured the cloak would cover his face but he didn't want to chance it and just wrapped a scarf around his face. His tail was drifting behind him and it took a minute to figure out what to do with it. He wrapped the tail around his waist a few times, almost like a belt. Then he headed down the stairs. He checked his pockets for his amulet -check- his charged phone, -check- and his wallet, -check-. With his backpack in hand, he left. Not once looking back at his home.

It felt weird to walk in the socks, there was no contact to the ground and they padded his footsteps. He got some weird looks as he made his way to town, he didn't mind though. He did look really ridiculous. It was about 7:30 when he reached the butcher's shop, he entered and basked in the smell of fresh, raw meat.

He could smell Brad in the back, so Jim sat on the floor and removed his socks and scarf and gloves. He stuffed them in the backpack and waited silently on the floor.

A few minutes later Brad came out, "Jim! You're early! What brings you out when the sun's still shining?"

"Wanted to get an early start. Did you get the bones and the meat?" Jim got to his feet, and pulled the hood away from his face.

He pulled something out from under the counter, and sat an insulated backpack, and a large paper bag on the counter. "I sure did. This backpack is a bit heavy, but I don't think that'll be a problem for you. You can take it as long as I get it back." Brad stood proudly.

Jim tensed for a moment and opened the paper bag, digging through it for a smaller bone to snack on. "Would it be alright if I keep it for a few months?"

"Why? I thought you said you would be going on vacation." Brad questioned.

"No, I said you were right that I needed to get away. So I am, for at least a month." Jim said, pulling out a bone and pointing it at him. Then took a bite, making Brad cringe.

"Well, I suppose you could take it. It keeps meat good for just under a week, so make sure you eat it all by then." He paused for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, why _are_ you leaving?"

Jim let out a long sigh and paced around the shop, "Because, Toby finds me revolting, I broke up with Claire, and my mom doesn't even want me. But I'd rather not get into the nitty gritty of the hell I've been through the past few weeks." He rolled his shoulders, and his tail flicked, still around his waist. His fingers ran along the rim of the cloak.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were having such a hard time…" Brad stared at Jim thoughtfully. "Let me give you my number." He said, walking around the counter.

"What? Why?" Jim's ears perked up.

"I'm going to be going around the state in a one week for a business trip, So if you need anything, you can come find me. There'll be meat involved." Brad smiled holding out his hand for Jim's phone.

Jim gave a shaky laugh and handed him the phone. Brad put in his number and handed it back to him. The contact name was 'Brad, your favorite butcher'. Jim got a real kick out of that.

"Thanks Brad, I'll see you later then." Jim smiled, grabbed the bags and exited the shop. The sun was down but the sky was only grey, he got on the main road and started walking.

He crossed the bridge and looked over the edge to the canals. The hole had quickly been filled in and Trollmarket sat abandoned underneath. Hidden away from the world and anyone not from Arcadia who was just passing through. Just like he would soon be.

He walked into the woods and passed the sigh, 'Welcome To Arcadia Oaks'. Jim walked passed it and looked back, and said, "I'll be back. Maybe then you'll be ready for me." He walked forward, the cloak drawn around and his tail flowing out the bottom. He walked deeper, becoming a shadow to the unsuspecting eye.

* * *

Please Review! Please.

...

please

('.')


	4. Chapter 4: Familial Reactions

Hey. Is anyone else dying because of this quarantine? Ya'll sure are benefiting from it. I've got another Trollhunters crossover in the works. It's almost done and will be out soon. The next chapter is where it gets really good, I swear. Disclaimer, Enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 4: Familial Reactions

* * *

**June 9th, 8:30 am, Arcadia CA**

_Two days later..._

Toby woke up and slid into his clothes, he said good morning to Arrrggg and left. He headed over to Jim's house. He'd received the call from Claire two days ago, Jim had broken up with her. Arrrggg had gone and talked to Jim about it, but came back rather upset. Toby didn't know what that was about. Now, Toby was going to go and get the other side of the story from Jim.

Claire had told him that Jim and her were having a perfectly nice time doing… things. And then Jim started acting super weird then got all angry about Claire not accepting him. She said that his eyes had actually turned red, -that was freaky-. Then Jim said that it was over, and told her to leave.

Toby knew how girls exaggerated so he wanted to get his buddy's side. He walked in the house, Dr. L's car was gone so he just went upstairs. He knocked on Jim's door, he didn't hear anything so he figured he'd be sleeping. Normally he'd leave him to sleep but this was just too important. He opened the door and stuck his head in the pitch black room.

"Jim?" He called. Nothing.

He stepped in and turned on the light, empty.

"Jim?" He called louder. He looked around the room, his charger was gone and so was his phone. He walked down stairs and looked in the fridge, he was supposed to get his meat two nights ago. Something was up.

He ran back to his house to talk to Arrrggg.

"Wing man! We've got a problem! Big problem." He yelled.

Arrrggg gave a curious grumble, "What is it?"

"It's troll Jimbo, I can't find him!" He panicked.

"Hmm, gone already." Arrrggg hummed.

"What do you mean, _gone already_?" Toby yelled.

"Told you not treat Jim different, he upset. Jim left."

"Wingman! What do you mean he left?"

"He leave Arcadia. Not come back for long time."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Jim asked me not tell. He sad because of you, Claire, mom too."

"Me? Why me? I'm his best bud!"

Arrrggg just stared at him for a minute, "You avoid Jim."

"That's just because he's being weird and gross!"

Arrrggg glared some more.

"Ok, so maybe I've been avoiding him. He's just so different!"

Arrrggg shook his head, "You being bad friend."

"Common wingman, Jimbo acting like a troll is weird and he eats raw meat and the _bones_, and bugs."

"I eat, socks other stuff. I weird?" He grumbled, making a point.

"It's not weird when you do it, you're a troll."

"Jim troll too!" He growled.

"He's only half troll! He's still half human."

"Think he like troll half better."

"He's made that very clear." Toby huffed. Mad at his wingman and at Jim he walked out of his house to Claire's.

On his way he tried to call Jim.

It rang three times before it was sent to voicemail. "REALLY! I can't believe he hung up on me, before he even answered!" He tried again and again, getting only voicemail rings. On the -I kid you not- 23rd try Jim answered. Toby was about to talk when a literal roar could be heard.

Through a loud growl Jim said, "_**Leave me alone!"**_ he roared again and hung up.

Toby couldn't believe his best friend growled at him, roared even. It was really scary. He definitely wasn't going to call back anytime soon if he was going to do that. -Which was probably why he did that-. Toby shook his head and knocked on Claire's front door.

* * *

Claire had been crying for three days, for the first day she cried because Jim broke up with her, but when you sit and wallow in self pity for a full day in a puddle of your own tears, you start to gain some clarity. She thought a lot about what Jim had said, in the moment she thought he was being selfish and pusshy. Now she saw that _she_ was being selfish and pusshy. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that she was hurting Jim, physically _and_ emotionally. So the second day she spent crying over the fact that Jim was letting her walk all over him. She didn't understand that Jim being a troll affected his behavior that was a natural part of being a troll, not until it was too late.

Claire still didn't like being nuzzled and having his tail around her, and she still couldn't believe he licked her. But now she finally understood, it was just his way of showing love. How did she not get that before? Even when he'd told her. Everything he had been doing was just how he was supposed to live, eat, show affection, and communicate.

She swung her feet over her bed and cleaned up her face. Before she thought Barbara's actions were justified, and so were Toby's, she hadn't understood why Jim was always so upset with them. She thought it was weird that their friends were so okay with Jim and his weird behaviors. Claire had finally realized that his mom was in the wrong, toby was wrong, _she_ was wrong.

She exited her house and headed for Mr. Strickler's, Jim had been spending a lot of time with him, maybe he could help her out. She knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened with a very surprised Strickler, "Ms. Nuñez, what brings you here this morning?"

Claire wrung her hands and dared to look at him, "I wanted to talk to you. It's about Jim." She squeaked.

Strickler tensed, not opening the door farther. "What about him?"

"I… I was wrong."

"You might have to be more specific." He glared.

"You told us, me, Toby, Barbara, you told us, that we were hurting him. We didn't… I didn't believe you." She looked at her feet. "And now he broke up with me."

He relaxed slightly, "Oh, that… yes he informed me. He was quite upset. You didn't really call him a monster did you?" His glare became more harsh.

Claire's head shot up, she shook her head furiously. Angered by the accusation, "NO! He just said that he couldn't stay with someone who thought he was a monster. Then he just broke up with me!"

"Did you deny, that you thought he was a monster?" he pressed.

"Well, no, but you've seen him. He's like seven feet tall, he has horns and fangs. He _looks_ like a monster." she gestured to her head and face where Jim's appendages would be.

Strickler glared harder, then he transformed. The flash of light left a tall green troll, with horns and fangs. Still glaring, he transformed back. "Think carefully about what you say Ms. Nuñez, you could offend someone." He started to close the door, but Claire stuck her foot in the stop.

"FINE! I've been a terrible girlfriend for the past few weeks. I admit it, what can I do to get him back?" she scolded

"Currently, nothing. Last I checked Jim…" His phone buzzed from his pocket, "One moment." he held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"**Strickler! If you had something to do with Jim leaving, I will enact rule number three when I get there!"** Toby scolded.

"Tobias, Jim leaving was all fault of your own. So, how did you find out?" Strickler questioned.

Claire was angrier than before, "Jim what!?" Strickler ignored her.

"**One, there's no meat in the fridge. Two, he's not dangling in his room. And three, Arrrggg told me. How long has he been gone? Why did he leave?"**

Stricker's face grew more angry, "You and Barbara, you're clueless." He growled.

"**I was going to tell Claire but she's not home."**

"Claire is with me, and somewhat _less_ clueless." He said, receiving a harsh glare from her.

"**I'll be there soon, and when I get there. I want answers."** Toby hung up.

Strickler rolled his eyes and replaced his phone in his pocket.

"I want answers! What do you mean Jim left? And what do you mean I'm 'somewhat less clueless'."

He sighed, "Do you, or do you not, see Jim as a monster? Answer honestly." he pressed his hands to a steeple.

She thought about it for a moment, "I really am the worst girlfriend ever."

"Correction, you _were_ the worst girlfriend ever. And as such, Jim had decided to leave Arcadia. He's sick of being treated poorly by his friends and family." Strickler stated.

Just then Toby arrived, panting and out of breath. "Why… did… he tell you… and not me? He even told Arrrggg, but not me! I'm his best friend!"

"Well, you haven't been acting like it." Strickler scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toby yelled.

"We've been awful to him, Toby. And I'm surprised it took him breaking up with me to see it." She sighed.

"What are you talking about? He's been acting so weird!"

"No, Toby, he's been acting like a troll. I realized it while I was wallowing in self pity." Claire rolled her eyes. "He doesn't know how to act any other way now."

"I see you aren't so clueless." Strickler hummed, "well, don't worry. I know where he is, and I know that he's coming back. I just don't know when."

"Wait! He's been talking to you?" Toby shreaked.

"Well, I haven't spoken with him for a few days but I do have a way of tracking him. And I'm sure if I needed him, he would answer." He provided.

"What?! I called him 23 times and then he roared at me. Like literally. Call him so I can talk to him." Toby demanded.

"No."

"What? Why?" Claire asked.

"Because, I gave him my word that I wouldn't allow him to be disturbed or followed while he was gone."

"Well when is he coming back?" Toby said.

"Weren't you listening? He said he doesn't know." Claire rolled her eyes.

"That's right, and I'm not going to reach out to him. If he calls or texts me I will talk to him, but otherwise. I've sworn to leave him be, he needs this. He thought that maybe by leaving, giving you all some space, that by the time he came back you would all be ready for him."

"Ok, so if he told Arrrggg, and he told you. Who else did he tell?"

"I'm unsure, but I do know that he asked me not to tell anyone that he was leaving until after he left. So I'm sure that you two and Barbara were at the top of the list not to tell."

"Harsh." Claire hugged herself.

"I'm curious how long it will take for her to notice he's gone. For the sake of experiment, no one is to tell her unless she asks." He says thoughtfully.

"Don't you think that's a bit, I don't know, cruel?" Toby shrugs.

"Don't you think how she's been treating him is, I don't know, cruel?" Claire says.

"You're one to talk." Strickler scoffs.

The two glare back.

* * *

Barbara

**June 17th, 6:38, Arcadia CA**

Barbara woke with nothing on her mind, she hadn't seen Jim in over a week. Which she was fine with, every time she saw him it only reminded her that her son was gone and never coming back, sure he was there, but troll Jim didn't count. He snarled and growled, he had a tail and horns and his mannerisms were out of whack.

She wished things could go back to when she didn't know about trolls and her son was still 100% human. She could barely understand why he could even enjoy being a half troll, he couldn't be in the sun, he looked so different, and she wasn't even sure he felt the same things a human did.

She got ready for work and walked down stars and opened the fridge, she pulled out the milk. She was about to shut the door when she noticed, the two drawers at the bottom of the fridge that normal housed Jim's surplus of meat, were empty. Last night was supposed to be the night he re-stocked. Barbara couldn't believe Walter had given her son a debit card and was actually paying for his food.

She rolled her eyes and shut the fridge door, she poured herself a glass of milk and ate some toast. She realized that the dishes hadn't been done for almost a week, Jim was normally so vigilant about keeping the house tidy.

After work she'd go and talk to Toby, she was sure he'd know what was going on with Jim. Maybe he's just been slacking because he's upset about Claire. Shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place, he shouldn't have kept doing his weird troll things to her.

She grabbed her purse, keys, phone and left for the hospital.

She arrived and as she walked from the parking lot she met one of her colleagues, Dr. Shane.

"Good morning Dr. Lake." He smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good morning Dr. Shane, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, but I'm concerned…" He started.

"Dr. Shane, if this is about Jim…"

"Look, I know it's not really my business as a co-worker,"

"It's not." She kept her face forward, not looking at him.

"But it is as a Therapist and a Social Worker."

"Look!" She snapped, "What happens between me and my son is my business, none of yours. Just because I don't make an extra effort to see him because he sleeps all day doesn't make me a bad parent. And him avoiding me is normal teenage behavior, so get off my back, Shane!" Barbara scolded.

Dr. Shane stepped in front of her, his brows furrowed. "You don't know?"

"Know what? That my son's a troll and that he's moody because he broke up with his girlfriend so he's avoiding everyone and shirking his chores?" She bit.

"You don't…" He froze, "You don't know." he said skeptically.

"Know what?" She asked, slowing her anger.

"Jim left. He left Arcadia, over a week ago." He shook his head.

"What?!" This was news to her. "Why?"

"Brad Duff said Jim came buy for some meat and told him that he was leaving. Said he was sick of how his _you_ were treating him."

"What!" She yelled and dug her phone out of her pocket. She dialed Jim and waited, after the first ring her phone went straight to voicemail. She tried again with the same result. And again. And again. "He is so GROUNDED!" She yelled, Dr. Shane stared with concern.

"You do know that him leaving, and _not_ telling you probably means he doesn't want to talk to you." He shrugged, "You know, just speaking as a professional child therapist."

That received a glare, "I'm going to find him…"

"By doing what?" He scolded. "You going to notify the state of California that your son, who's a blue, stone skinned, half troll with horns and a tail that's over 6 ft long ran away, is that what you're going to do?" He folded his arms, "OR, are you going to go and look for him yourself? While keeping in mind he could be just about anywhere, and he would be able to hide, run away from, or fight, to get away."

Barbara's glare grew.

"Dr. Lake, what did you do to make him leave?" He paused for her to answer.

"It's not my fault, _he's_ the one that refused to act normal!" She yelled. "_He's_ the one that acts like an animal, eating raw meat and sleeping during the day. He's not human anymore, he has a tail. I can't believe he's so selfish as to act like a troll, he doesn't even give me hugs anymore." She spat.

Dr. Shane stood there with his mouth agape, "Please don't tell me that you still think he should be acting like a human. Please don't tell me that you've been treating him like _he's_ the one that's been doing things wrong." He held up his hand, "Wait, you disowned him." His jaw fell slack again. "I was talking to Councilwoman Nuñez, and she told me that Jim was struggling with you, and that he said something about you… 'not wanting him'. I can not believe you." He shook his head in disbelief.

Barbara scoffed, "I did no such thing!"

He continued shaking his head, "have you even had a decent conversation with him?"

"Of course I have. But he's always snarling and growling, he's so aggressive and rude, he has no personal space."

Shane face palmed, "You don't even know." he threw his hands up, "I'm done. I can't believe you. I can't believe he lasted two weeks." He started walking away, still shouting. "The kid saves the world, gives up his humanity, _and_ loses his mother. All in one foul swoop. The person who should have been most proud of him, doesn't even know how to communicate with him. Oh my gosh, I never knew how much of a selfish person you were Dr. Lake" his voice started fading. "You had your own son leave because of how you were treating him. I hope he gets as far away from here as possible." He screams before entering the building.

Barbara stood angry in the parking lot. For several minutes she stood there thinking about how completely uncalled for Shane's behavior was. She finally headed for the building and entered her clinic and started looking over the patent cases for the day. All around her, the staff and nurses were giving her glares and shaking their heads.

She finally got fed up with it and yelled to the entire hospital, "If you want to come talk to me in private, do so! If not, keep your rude glances to yourselfs!"

It didn't do much.

* * *

After work she made a B-line to where her and Strickler were having dinner. She got out of the car and marched toward him, and put a threatening finger in his face.

"Did you know about this?" She asked.

"You might have to be a little bit more specific, I know a lot of things. For one, Hitler didn't commit suicide." He said nonchalantly.

"What!? No! Jim! Did you know about Jim!" She scolded.

"I know a lot of things about him too."

"He left! Did you know he left? He ran away, and he didn't even tell me! So I'll ask again. Did you know?" She narrowed her eyes at him, her finger on his chest.

Strickler chuckled and gently removed her hand from his chest, "Of course I knew. I even know where he is. I also happen to know that he didn't tell you for a reason, the same reason I didn't tell you. I also know the reason he left."

"You knew! Of course you did, and of course you know where he is. You've been on his side this entire time!" She threw her arms up.

"It's not like there's sides, only that I've been treating Jim with kindness." His stared off into the distance as he mentally continued the list in his head. Respect, care, and love, decency…

"You don't get to say that! You have no idea…" She paused.

"Trust me, I do have an idea. I'm surprised you even put up with me with how you've been treating your own son." He stood straight.

"Well, you're human… most of the time."

"Yes, but first, I was a troll before I was human at all. Barbara, I want our relationship to work, but things are going to have to change. Starting with how you treat your son."

"I can not believe you Walter…" she gasped.

"What? That I want what's best for your emotionally unstable son? That I think you should show him some love? That I've been treating him more like a son than you have? What can't you believe?" His voice grew to a yell.

Barbara steeled her face, "I can't believe that I've even been listening to you."

"If that's the way you feel fine, but know that I'm not going to stop trying to convince you to change your actions toward Jim. When he gets back, he's still going to need his mother. I hope by then you've seen some sense."

"Can't change actions against someone who's gone." She yelled as she got in her car and drove away.

Walter sighed and shook his head, wishing only that she could understand.

Barbara drove away angry, angry at everyone at the hospital who gossiped about her 'poor behavior toward her son'. Angry at Walter for taking Jim's side. Angry at Jim for leaving… No, angry at Jim for taking that damn potion!

What did they know, all the town knew was that Jim saved them, not his weird behaviors or actions, not his nasty and possibly unhealthy consumption of raw meat or his terrifying noises. They had no place to tell her she was doing anything wrong, and if she was. So what? Jim was a troll now, he didn't even make an effort to reach out to her… well maybe he did, but they were trollish behaviors. They made her uncomfortable.

For some reason Barbara was able to justify her actions, and stayed angry at everyone.

* * *

Claire bolted up in bed, a cold sweat ran down her face and back. Her heart was racing, and her breathing sporadic. She'd been having these nightmares since Jim left.

Always of the same thing, Morgana. She would be possessed again and the dream always ended with her killing one of her friends or someone in her family. This time, it was different. Jim had killed her. And he was a troll, and she wasn't important to him anymore. So there was no reason to keep her alive with Morgana possessing her again.

Claire hugged herself and sobbed silently until she fell back asleep, she didn't need to worry about the nightmare recurring. The terrors only came once a night. Of course she hadn't told anyone though. Her mother was still busy as always and Blinkey was gone, she would tell Toby if he would just listen for a minute. Maybe she should go talk to Strickler… No, not yet. The nightmares would go away, eventually.

* * *

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5: Distant Interactions

Okay, I lied. It's the next chapter. I swear, I don't even know my own book.

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 5: Distant Interactions

* * *

It'd been two weeks since Jim had left, Barbara was still set in her negative mindset. Toby was still refusing to acknowledge that Jim didn't know how to act like a human anymore. And Claire tried her best to think about becoming comfortable with Jim's trollish behavior, and still having the nightmares. Strickler was having a hard time even getting Barbara to talk about Jim. She decided that if he ran away he must not care how she felt.

Which might have actually been somewhat true, of course he cared about how she felt, but he wanted her to get snapped out of her… stubborn state of mind. And so far, it wasn't working. Jim left with the hopes that he could get to know himself, and that his family could accept him after some time away.

* * *

_\- __**June 22nd, 8:45 pm, Arcadia CA**_

_Two weeks after Jim left._

Dr. Shane, was concerned about Jim before he found out how he was being treated. The kid wasn't even human anymore, he wished he would have reached out sooner. He decided he needed to talk to the closest thing Jim had to another parent if he was going to get to the bottom of things. After all, it was kinda his job as a social worker.

He knocked on Strickler's door and waited.

It opened, "Can I help you?" he said, slightly tilting his head.

"Oh, yes. I'm Dr. Shane, but you can call me Shane." He held out his hand and Strickler shook it, skeptically. "I had some questions about Jim, and his _situation_ with Dr. Lake."

Strickler relaxed visibly, opening the door wider. "Yes, of course. Please come in."

Shane followed Strickler and took a seat on the couch.

"Uh, what medical field do you work in?" Strickler asked.

"Pediatric therapy and I double as a social worker. Which is partly why I'm worried," he paused.

Strickler nodded slowly, "As I have been as well. But you are aware that Jim left over two weeks ago?"

Shane nodded, "Brad Duff, the butcher, notified me after Jim told him that was having some troubles with his mother, I believe he felt that it was something I should know about. After speaking briefly with Dr. Lake, I became more concerned. I'm not quite sure how Jim dealt with it for as long as he did. At least not without outbursts." He sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

Strickler gave a shallow laugh. "Trust me, there were several outbursts. However, I myself am incredibly impressed with his self restraint. Not once did he go off on any of them, at least not with any of the anger that he vented out in the forest."

"He did? And them? Who else? And what do you mean 'vented in the forest'?"

"In order. Yes, he came to me or Arrrggg to express his distress. Them would be Tobias, his best friend. And Claire, his now ex-girlfriend. And as for his vening…" Strickler stood and waved for Shane to follow him to the back door.

They exited onto the porch, and he flicked on the light. In the dim light, a large tree was knocked over, leaning against the other trees surrounding it. The trunk was covered in claw marks and large indentations where Jim had punched it and rammed his horns into it. Shane's jaw went slack.

"On one particularly frustrating night, Jim came out here to talk. He was acting too aggressive for me to understand any of it, so I suggested he come and use the tree as a punching bag. I didn't realize how badly he needed to get his frustrations out through physical action. He roared like I've never heard before while scratching and punching and ramming the trunk. He did so while telling me about how his mother stopped him, _physically_, from nuzzling her." Shane's face drew blank. "Oh, nuzzling. It's a type of trollish affection, it could be equivalent to a hug." Shane nodded. "Of course, I do believe that it was just the built up frustration and not that one incident in itself. I think that the lack of danger has been making Jim's emotional state more volatile. And I'm not even sure how he's feeling." Strickler mumbled the last sentence.

"What do you mean the lack of danger is making him more volatile?" Shane asked as they returned to the living room. "Wouldn't that improve it?"

Strickler took a deep sigh and leaned forward. "How much do you know about Jim, trollhunting and trolls?"

Shane shook his head, "Not much, only that Dr. Lake doesn't like how Jim acts."

"Well, before Jim became a troll, he was the first human trollhunter. But, that's not entirely important. Trolls, can be extremely aggressive, and their main way to settle differences is to fight it out. Now before all this. Jim would train almost every day, he put his frustration, anger and _passion_ into the fight or training. In fact, his amulet which gives him the armor, is powered by will, or his emotions. And I've never seen someone with as much will as Jim, it's part of the reason he survived so long as a human fighting against trolls. And when Jim wasn't training, he was on a quest or mission, or trying not to get killed by a plethora of enemies." Strickler shook his head, still ashamed of his actions in the past. "Now, as a troll, he has no one to fight. No mission, no enemy, no one to protect, and no release."

"So what you're saying that the need for his regular releases as a human, was increased by him being turned into a half troll? And now with no vent, his anger is worse than before?"

Strickler nodded, "After the particular night where the tree was… demolished, he started spending more time here, or with Arrrggg. And on a number of nights I heard his growls and snarls in the forest as he ran off his frustrations."

"I'm going to guess growling and snarling is a normal troll thing?"

"Yes, and it's a key role in how Jim communicates."

"So, is running something he used to do?"

Strickler nodded with a sad smile, "Rule number one of being the trollhunter is to always be afraid. As such, and while Jim often faced opponents much stronger than him, he found himself running. A lot, so I believe it's the association it has with fighting."

"I guess that makes sense. So you said he's been more angry then he was as a human?"

"Yes, and unfortunately, I have no clue what he's feeling. He has these mixed emotions that he can't communicate through words. And his only defence against his anger is to fight, or perch. He says that it calms him, that he can think and breathe easy when he's upside down."

"Wait, back up a second. Perched? Upside down?" Shane looked at him skeptically.

"You've seen his tail?" Shane nodded, "He uses it to wrap it around things like the archway right over there." Strickler pointed, "And he hangs upside down from his tail. Which is honestly quite strange to even me, I've never seen or heard of any troll that does that. Let alone the length of his tail, that in itself is something entirely unique." Strickler chuckled.

"Alright, so what I'm getting is that he's not able to get his release but he's still able to hold his tongue with all this anger built up. And he has emotions that, for some reason _you_ don't even understand. And now he's off on his own, somewhere in the state of California doing who knows what. And he's a smart kid, so he's completely alone and living in the shadows? Isn't that, like, bad?"

"Well, I can't understand his emotions because I've never had to deal with both human and troll emotions at the same time. Jim has to deal with the mix. As for him being alone, no. It's not a bad thing. While trolls are social creatures, solitude is a form of relaxing, or… hmm, there isn't a word in the english language for it." He paused in thought, "It could be a sort of right of passage."

"Huh," Shane paused. "Ok, so now that I know a little bit about Jim. What exactly has Dr. Lake been doing to cause him such distress? As well as his friends."

Strickler let out a long sigh shaking his head, "For starters, a few days before Jim woke up, she hid the silverware. At that point Jim hadn't known anything else to eat. I left him some food in the fridge, just so I knew he would have something to eat after sleeping for a week. But the night he woke up, she called a meeting to discuss how Jim was supposed to be treated. She wanted everyone to treat him like a human, like things were before the Eternal Night, Toby and Claire agreed. I foresaw this causing Jim distress, and though at the time, I didn't know how Jim felt about being a troll, but I knew that it wasn't in his best interest to act like he was still human.

"That night, he came to talk with me about his… discussion with his mother. Come to find, he actually really likes being a troll, loves it actually. I bet he wishes he'd found Merlin sooner." Strickler slowly laughed, "The next night Jim told me about the next discussion, where Barbara basically told him that she wouldn't even _try_ to be ok with him being a troll. After that, things just went downhill. He wasn't allowed to eat anything that wasn't his, and the only affection he was allowed to give her was human affection, while mind you, he barely knows how to act human anymore. She began giving him the silent treatment, and when she did speak to him, it was always telling him what he was doing wrong or how he wasn't acting like he used to. Soon enough, they just started avoiding each other."

By the end of Strickler's spill, Shane's face was over taken with pure unadulterated rage. "That's not poor treatment, that's basic abuse!" He exclaimed.

Strickler nodded, "And that's not even where it stopped. Toby refused to watch Jim eat and when he did, would actually lose his dinner and yell at Jim later about it, started avoiding him. And Claire, well Claire's better now that she's gotten it in her head. But she was actually hurting him. Not intentionally of course, but she would forcibly remove Jim's tail from around her wrist or waist and such… more trollish affection, and didn't notice that when he snarled. He was telling her that she was causing him pain. But she admitted that she sees him, or _saw_ him as a monster."

The anger on Shane's face remained, silently shaking his head. "I don't like that there's nothing I can do about this." he said quietly.

"Concerning the fact that Jim is a troll and he himself must actually remain a secret from the rest of the world, no you can't. But just as yourself, a colleague of _Dr. Lake's_, there is a great deal of influence you could have on her. As much as I don't want to get her in trouble, I fear that she won't see what she's doing until something severe comes about. Whether that be Jim losing it, not coming back at all, or someone with an outside perspective pushes the facts in her stubborn direction to get the point across that she's basically, whether unintentionally or not, abusing her son. She needs a wake up call. Jim hoped that him leaving would be enough, it was for Claire, and possibly Tobias. But apparently not her."

"I see what you're getting at. I think you're right, and I'll do my best." Shane stood. "I've taken enough of your time, and I'd best be on my way."

"I appreciate your concern for Jim, and I'd be glad to help you understand anything about the troll world."

"Thank you, and I'll probably take you up on that… one more thing. I'd feel better if I knew he was doing ok. Do you know where he is, and if he's alright?" he asked from the front porch.

Strickler nodded and laughed, "I do, and you'll be happy to know that he's having a good time too. He's… found his release." he chuckled.

"What?" Shane said, but the door closed on him.

* * *

**July 1st, 1:37 pm, Arcadia CA.**

Toby was trying to understand, he really was. The problem was, he just didn't.

"Look, contrary to popular belief, I am hearing what you're saying. I just don't get it." Toby explained, sitting across from a dumbfounded Claire.

They sat in her living room and she was trying to explain what she now understood about troll Jim.

"What do you not get?" She sighed, exasperated.

"That Jim's acting like a troll not because he's choosing to, but because he has no other way to act."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. So how do you not get it?"

"You keep saying that he doesn't know how to be human anymore. But that's ridiculous, how would you forget how to be human. He's still half human." Toby provided.

"Yes, but he's also half troll!"

"But he's not acting like he should, he's…"

"NO! Toby, he _is _acting like he should. Because he's a troll now. And he's acting like a troll."

"That's not how trolls act Claire. Trolls are much more aggressive, and Jim was all lovey-dovey on you. And passive towared Dr. Lake and me. It doesn't add up."

"Have you ever thought that he was just holding his tongue?" She pressed.

"No, that's not a Jim-like move, and it doesn't seem like a troll Jim move either."

"He was letting me walk all over him! He never said anything when I was accidentally hurting him, and even when his eyes flashed red, he still kept his cool. And don't you think it made him furious when his mom told him that she wouldn't at least try?"

Toby put his head in his hands, "I guess, but I don't…" he sighed, "I just wish everything could go back to normal."

"Me too."

"You know, if I ever see that grumpy wizard again. I'm going to kick him in the gronk-nucks."

"You're not the only one." Claire checked the time on her phone. "Hey, Jim's probably up now. Do you want to try texting him? Or calling him?"

Toby threw his hands up, "No, being roared at once is one time too many if you ask me. And as for texting, I'm fairly sure he's blocked my number." Toby looked at the ground sadly.

Claire did the same, "I'm going to try and call him." She dialed him, put it on speaker and waited, she immediately got his voicemail, which was now personalized.

"_Hey, this is Jim, but I'm not actually answering __**any**_ _calls. Toby, Claire, stop calling me, __please__. Don't worry about me, I'm actually doing pretty amazing. I'm not sure when I'll be back but it'll be at least another month before I start heading for Arcadia again…"_ there was a deep sigh/growl, "_Guys, please just leave me alone. I mean it."_ Then silence.

"This isn't fair!" Toby shouted. "We're trying to help him!"

Claire had a lone tear run down her face, "Maybe…" She choked, "Maybe we should stop. He obviously doesn't want to talk. And I don't think he wants help, or even needs it. He said he's doing great without us. So… so let's just stop." silent tears streamed down her face. "I'm done. He said he was done with me. So I'm going to stop. He's happy without me, without _us_, so let's just stop."

"Claire, you can't just give up on him." Toby tried.

"I'm not giving up on him. I'm doing as he's asking. I'm going to leave him alone. You should too." She had a sad but demanding stare that bore into her stout friend. "Look, he said he was coming back, we can try again then."

"Well, you can stop. But I'm not going to, he's my friend and he shouldn't have left. He was taking the easy way out, and that's not fair to us."

"No, Toby. Him leaving was the only way he could have gotten any of us to see. He had to leave, he had to get away from us. We… We were hurting him. Toby, I think we were damaging him, abusing him." She whispered.

"Fine. You can think that." Toby jumped off his chair and marched out of her house, he was about to shut the door behind him when he paused, "You don't really think we were abusing him. Do you?"

Claire didn't move from her position where her tears left darkened spots on her pants, she only nodded.

Toby gave a silent 'oh' and slowly shut the door.

* * *

**June 18th, 10:00pm, I-99 Northbound to Merced CA**

Brad was worried, he wasn't sure if he should have told Dr. Shane sooner, or not at all. Jim told him that his mom didn't want him, and he didn't know if that was privileged information or if it was a cry for help. Maybe Jim running away was a cry for help, or maybe…

Maybe he should pay attention to driving.

He stared at the road and let his thoughts clear, after a few hours his phone began vibrating in the cup holder next to him. It was an unknown number, He mindlessly picked it up and answered without looking.

"Hello, this is Brad the butcher speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey Brad, it's Jim."

"Jim! Hey, how are you doing?" He spoke with concern.

"Not sure, I have yet to decide. But I do have to say, looking for danger is fun."

He gave a forced laugh, "Jim, you both amuse and worry me."

"Why would you worry about me? I might just be bulletproof, but I have yet to find out and don't want to test that theory, just yet."

"Uh…"

"That was a joke. I'm glad you worry, anyways. You said you'd be out of Arcadia this week, I was wondering where you're headed."

"Merced, It's a small county north of Fresno. You know it?"

"I do, in fact. I'm in fresno right now…" across the line a girls scream could be heard. "...Hey, I gotta go. I'll meet you there in a few days. Text me the address." Jim said quickly then hung up.

Yup, Brad was definitely worried.

* * *

**July 4th, 9:27 pm, Arcadia CA**

The town was gathered in the park for the Fourth of July celebration. Strickler and Barbara sat at a picnic table eating hamburgers courtesy of Javier. It was only a few hours before the fireworks started, Toby, and Claire were hanging with 'the Reckless Club' plus Aja and Krell. Strickler dared to ask about the touchy subject that was Jim.

"Barbara, when Jim does come back. Are you still going to push Jim away if he acts like a troll?" He asked, -because he's probably going to come back more trollish then before-.

"Look, Jim's been gone for three weeks. What makes you think he's coming back?" Baraba wiped her fingers off on a napkin, then glared at Strickler.

"For one, Arcadia is his home. The only place everyone knows who and what he is, and they allow him to be that. Another is you, he promised he would never leave you. And that means he's coming back, even if it is to an uncomfortable situation."

This caught Barbara's attention, He did promise he would never leave, but he did. He left, and he didn't even say goodbye. Dr. Shane had told her about his conversation with Strickler, he said that she was emotionally abusing him, she wouldn't do that. Not on purpose. So if he _was_ going to come back, she wouldn't push him away. She may not like him as a troll, but she won't be an abusive parent.

"He also promised he would be back _by_ August 15th." Strickler's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Wait, why August 15th?" She sat up straight.

"That would be the first day of the school year, Barbara. I'm trying to convince him to continue his education. And although he never said he was for sure, I did get him to promise he would be back by the first day."

She nodded slowly, a small smile crept on her lips, "And he always keeps his promises." she mumbled.

"Indeed. So, _will_ you push him away again, _when_ he comes back?"

"Walter, I can't say that I don't like him being a troll. And I can't guarantee my actions will be as accepting as they should be, but I will try. I'll make an effort."

Strickler gave a long awaited sigh of relief, "That's all I can ask for."

* * *

Toby had been down for a while, not even the BBQ Claire's dad had put on was enough to cheer him up.

He'd been avoiding Jim, and scolding him for the way he was eating when he ate the only thing he could. He'd acted disgusted around him, he'd been hurting his best friend. And Jim left, because his best friend was treating him like last week's fad.

He sat in a circle with his peers, who had treated Jim better than he did.

Claire brought him a plate of food with a soda, "Com'on TP, Jim wouldn't want you to be moping. You realized what you were doing was wrong and you're going to be better when he gets back. We both will, then maybe things can go back to _relative_ normalcy."

He gave her a small frown, "I know, but do you even think he's going to want us as friends anymore?"

"He will, it's not like Jim to dump people. Even troll Jim wouldn't."

"I hope you're right." Toby said then dug into his food.

The rest of the group looked up from whispering and Mary was pushed to speak, "Hey, C-bomb, do you know when Jim's going to come back?" She asked in a quiet manor without her usual spunk. "We… We kinda miss him."

"We want to know if he's ok," Eli said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, we kinda feel like this might be our fault… too…" Darcy said.

"We should have been paying better attention… maybe we would've noticed he was so upset." Steve said.

"I believe what they were trying to say, is you were being terrible friends and they feel bad that they didn't notice." Aja stated bluntly.

"Aja! That's not something you just say. We're supposed to be blending!" Krell spat.

"What? Little brother, I was just clarifying what they were struggling to say."

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to do it like _that_." He said through his thick accent.

There was an awkward silence where everyone stared at the two.

"Well, she's not wrong…" Shannon peped.

Darci shook her head, "She's not. And we're sorry."

"Guys, you don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong, that was all on us. You were treating him better than us," Claire gestured to herself and Toby. "_We're_ sorry," She frowned.

Toby nodded, "_We're_ the reason Jimbo left, not you."

"But maybe, you could help us out?" Claire said.

"Of course C-bomb." Mary smiled, "What with?" She asked a bit confused.

"When Jim comes back, make sure we're…" Claire struggled to finish her sentence.

"Not being totally awful friends?" Aja provided with a smile.

"Yeah…" Toby said, carefully eyeing her.

Steve whispered something to her and she suddenly gained some sense of what was going on.

"Ohhhh… I'm very sorry your troll friend left." She said, looking at her feet. Gaining a bit of decorum.

"Alright…" Claire said cautiously.

Toby laughed a bit, "hey, you remember when you helped us get the lighting in a jar?" Toby asked.

Aja and Krell nodded, "Yes."

"Well, that was actually a part of the potion that turned Jim into a troll." Toby snorted,

"The irony."

"Santos and Galen… I didn't know. I'm… I'm sorry." Aja said.

"You guys do realize Jim actually likes being a troll right?" Claire pointed out.

"Wait, really?" the group chimed.

Toby and Claire nodded.

"I'm fairly sure he's actually anti human now." Toby joked.

"Well, I guess we're in the clear then." Krell laughed slightly.

"What?" Mary said.

"Oh, nothing." Aja smiled. Eli gave the two an off side glance.

"So Jimmy-Jam actually likes looking like a total troll?" Mary smirked.

"I'm not sure if that was a bad pun or just a terrible analogy." Darci pointed out.

"But that's beside that point," Steve spoke. "Do you know when he's coming back?" he pressed.

The smiles all left, Claire shook her head. "No, and he personalized his voicemail to tell us to stop bugging him."

"He wants to be left alone. So, we're giving him his space." Toby added, he looked dejected and hurt.

"Pht… Ok, I know he wants his space, but com'on. Not answering his calls?" Darci said.

"Have you tried texting him?" Mary asked, waving her phone.

"He… He blocked my number." Toby wrung his hands.

"Oh, that's cold." Steve said.

"Even for someone on the lamb." Eli squeaked.

Darci pulled out her phone.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Claire asked.

"I'm calling him. It's one thing to not answer calls. But blocking his best friends number? Nuh'ah!" She put it on speaker and motioned for everyone to be quiet while it rang.

Once. Twice.

"I don't think he's going to…" Toby said.

"**Hey Darci**." Jim's voice rang happily.

Claire and Toby were shocked, and then anger showed on her face. They were both about to start yelling about how unfair it was that he answered her call, but not theirs. But Darci hushed them before they could.

"Hey Jim! It… It's really good to hear your voice," She almost choked. "Hey, I'm really sorry about… everything. I… We…"

"**Hey, Darci. Don't." **Jim could be heard shaking his head. "**No, this was for the best." **He reassured. "**Honestly, this was probably the best decision I've made next to picking up the amulet and taking Merlin's potion.**" He laughed.

"Really?" Everyone was genuinely shocked at his response.

"**Really, I've been able figure a lot of things out. And I've helped a lot of people too."**

"What? What do you mean…?"

"**Oh, I've been wandering north since I left. And I've been watching for crime all over. You would not believe how many muggers there are a night in Sacramento.**" He gave a deep laugh.

"Oh, um… Well, I'm at the fourth of July BBQ that Claire's mom hosts every year. And the gang and I, We were wondering when you're coming back?" Darci pressed.

"**Hmmm, not for a while. Solitude is kinda nice, and I'm not sure if my mom, and Toby are ready for me to come back. As for Claire, I've no idea if I'm ready to face her.**" A frustrated growl could be heard over the phone.

Claire looked like she was about to speak but choked on her own words.

"**I also feel really bad for blocking Toby's number, but he just kept sending me angry texts. I… I don't feel like dealing with that.**"

Darci glared at Toby, he tried making himself smaller. It didn't work.

"Well, they realized that they were… upsetting you. And Toby and Claire are working really hard on making sure they treat you properly when you come back. I don't know much about your mom, but I do know that several people have been wearing her down."

"**That's good, I guess. Hey look, I've kinda sworn off answering my phone. I missed the friendly conversation, and I would love to keep chatting, but I would feel really bad if Toby or Claire found out. I would answer, but I'm not ready to talk with them. And when I do, I want it to be face to face**."

"I can understand that. I'm actually…" She thought about telling him but decided against it. "I'm actually really excited for when you get back. Arcadia's not the same without you Jim."

"**Thanks. Hey, I'll tell you a secret if you can keep it."**

She looked at the others then turned off the speaker and pressed the phone to her ear, "Yeah I can keep a secret."

"**I'll be back by August 15th, so it won't be too much longer."**

"Privileged information, alright. It won't leave my lips. Good luck out there."

"**You have a good fourth Darci…**" There was the sound of fireworks on the other end and Jim dropped the phone, a distressed snarl could be heard before the line was disconnected.

She lowered the phone and thought if she should be worried about that or not. No, Jim was fine, he can take care of himself.

Everyone looked at her anxiously.

"So, what's the secret?" Mary asked.

"Uh, a secret. I'm not breaking his trust."

"Oh com'on, Really?" Steve said.

"Yeah, tell us." Eli said, his high voice cracking.

"Claire don't you want to know? Toby?" Mary pressed.

"Of course I want to know, but breaking Jim's trust is a bad idea. And breaking a trolls trust is an even worse idea." Claire shook her head. "The two combined is just hell waiting to happen."

"Toby?" Steve asked.

"No, Claire's right. You never lie to a troll, they can tell. You never break a promise, because they will bring the wrath of the Darklands out on you. And you _never_ go back on your word, honor is like the biggest thing with warriors, so doing that is basically a death sentence." Toby said darkly. "As much as I want to know, it's better that Darci stays alive."

"Alright, away from dark and creepy." Aja said. "Your low class explosive pyrotechnic devices used for aesthetic and entertainment purposes, are about to begin."

"_What?!"_ Everyone turned and looked at her, except for Steve and Krell.

"She said the fireworks are about to start." Steve clarified.

"Oh…"

* * *

**July 6th, 6:24 pm, Gasquet CA**

Alone, a girl walked through the park. She wore a hooded denim vest, stone washed a dark blue almost black, with matte black studs on the rims of the pockets, and a pair of matching pants. She had headphones in, but no music was being played. She cautiously checked her surroundings, without being too obvious.

Her dark golden brown hair flowed around her shoulders with her grey hood up, her hands in her pockets, she wore a spaghetti strap tank top that matched the color of the thick clouded sky, it contrasted with her tan complection. Her eyes darted back and forth with caution, her intense grey, almost silver eyes calculating everything she saw.

It was just after the fourth of July, so the park was full of litter and trash, but not many people.

Once she was sure she hadn't been followed, she headed promptly to the bus station and jumped on the first one headed south.

-Maybe this time will be different-, she thought. -Maybe this time he won't be able to find me-. But wishful thinking never did anyone any good. She knew that.

No, the universe had ways of making sure you dealt with every possible obstacle. And wishing him away would do her no good. The only regret she had was looking out the back window, and spotting the 1979 Dodge D Series pickup truck. Because if she saw it, he probably saw her.

She slid down in her set, silently beradeing herself. If he got there first, she would be done for. There was no escaping him, the bus she was on only had one stop. And there was no doubt that he already knew, the bus had a freaking light up banner saying, 'Corning, Tehama'

She threw her head against the headrest repeatedly, she was so dead.

* * *

Oh, who's this? you'll just have to wait about 10 CHAPTERS. Muahahahah!

Guys, I'm soooo bored. This quarantine is gonna be the end of me.

Review please, and Follow.


	6. Chapter 6: Amara

HEYOOOOO! It's my birthday! I'm officially 19! And here's your chapter. And as promised, this is were it gets good. And it only get's better from here folks! Make sure you're paying attention to each character added, they may be important later. ;)

_Let The Chaos Ensue... _

* * *

Chapter 6: Amara

* * *

**June 9th, 11:48pm, I-5 Northbound in Kern County CA**

It was a few days after Jim left that he was hitchhiking on the top of a semi when he heard the loud crunching of old Subaru Jutsy. He immediately jumped from the semi, it was a rough landing but he was able to get up quick enough. He threw his backpacks' behind the guardrail and jumped the rail to get to the car. The car's front tire had blown, and they rolled into the ditch on the side of the freeway, and was now resting upside down.

Man he was glad they were all wearing their seatbelts. A father and a mother dangled unconscious in the front seats. A toddler and two kids in the back.

Jim ran closer, not entirely sure what to do. All he knew was that in movies, cars explode when they're upside down, and he had to get these people out.

He pulled -ripped- the back door off its hinges. The two children, who were awake, screamed at the sight of Jim, and the toddler just laughed. He rolled his eyes, "Hey kiddo's, are you alright?"

They looked confused for a moment, the older looking one, no older than 10-11, spoke first. "I… I don't know. My leg hurts really bad, and Ben's head is bleeding. But I think Jack is ok." She pointed to her brothers. The younger, Ben, had a gnarly gash on his forehead. And the girl's leg was definitely broken, the only thing keeping her calm was probably shock.

"Alright, I'm going to get you out of here. What's your name?"

"Amara."

"Alright Amara, I'm Jim." He smiled with all his teeth. "Can you get your buckles undone?"

She nodded, "I can, but I don't want to move." She shook her head, "My leg hurts really bad." Jim took a closer look at her leg, it was spilling blood and it looked like something had been shoved into it to break it. The smell of blood put him on edge, and drove him to get them and himself out of there quickly.

"Ok, I'm going to slide in and I'll catch your brothers, then you." he said, and crawled in and laid down on his back in the cramped space. His head was just underneath Ben's, he reached up and held Ben's shoulders as he unbuckled. He tumbled down and Jim's tail steadied his fall.

The boy crawled out and Jim instructed him to wait to take Jack. The buckle's mechanism was shattered though, and Jim couldn't get it undone. Getting frustrated, he gave a snarl and ripped the entire five point harness off the car seat, and caught the toddler with one hand. He passed him to Ben, "Go back aways." He told him. He didn't know if the car was going to explode or not, but he should hurry nonetheless.

"Jim, I'm getting dizzy." Amara said holding her head in one hand and her leg in the other.

"I know, you got too much blood going to your head. It kinda hurts, right?"

She nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to catch you. And my tail," He waved his tail around her and tickled her face making her giggle. "My tail is going to hold your leg so we don't make it worse. It's probably going to hurt coming down though."

She gave a firm nod, "ok, I'm ready."

"Alright." Jim wrapped his tail carefully around her leg, acting as a temporary splint. She winced but didn't cry out, moving her hand to the buckle she looked at Jim. He nodded and held his arms out to catch her. Amara undid the latch and fell directly into Jim's arms, his tail twitched around her leg, holding it firmly. He wriggled out and carried her to where her brothers were.

Jack was crying and Ben was trying to comfort him with no success. He set Amara down next to Ben and unwound his tail. It was covered in her blood.

He dashed back to the broken hatchback and pulled open the driver side door. The man, who clearly couldn't see very well, shook his head and mumbled, "No, help Kristie. Help her first."

Jim did as he asked and darted around to the other side, and the undercarriage of the car started to spark and a small fire started.

-That's not good.- he thought.

He tore the other door from the car and grabbed the unconscious woman, then ripping the belt with his claws. He ran her back to her kids and then went back for the father. The fire was getting bigger.

He tried to get the man but the steering wheel was keeping him in. Jim growled and pulled the whole mechanism out. The man tumbled down before Jim caught him. He pulled him out and helped him walk back to the others, his tail making it's usual wide sweeps. He set him down next to his kids. Quickly backing into the shadows.

The man hugged and kissed the kids to death, "Oh, thank the heavens. Amara, Ben, Jack-Jack." he took a shaky breath. "You're all ok." he looked around and found his wife. "KRISTIE!" He scrambled over to her unconscious body. He started to panic when she didn't wake.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Jim said quietly, watching from a distance.

"What do you mean she's fine, she's not waking up!" the man yelled to nowhere.

Jim shook his head, "She's just unconscious. Her heart rate is good and she's breathing."

"Wha…" He checked his wife's breathing and pulse. "How… how did you know?" he looked around for the voice.

"Daddy, he's a superhero!" Ben exclaimed.

"What? No, he's just a good man. Wherever he is."

"But he's got horns and a tail, what else would he be? He helped us get safe." Amara huffed.

"Blue!" The toddler babled.

The man looked confused.

"Jim! Where'd you go?" The girl cried.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to come out kiddo." Jim said.

"No, you saved my family. I want to see the face of the man that did that."

"You aren't going to scream and tell me to get away and call me a monster?" Jim joked bitterly.

"I don't see why I would. They're just exaggerating."

"Their not." he said, his tone unwavering.

Silence ensued until Amara called out again, "Jim, please."

Jim sighed and came into the light provided by the fire of the burning car. The man gasped and stared, Ben ran up and grabbed Jim's hand, pulling him closer.

Jim stood straight, his tail flowing naturally. A nervous whine in his throat.

The man stood, squared his shoulders and walked toward Jim. He braced himself for some kind of attack, verbal or otherwise. Instead the man held out his hand for Jim to shake. He stared at it for a moment before taking it. The man stared intensely at him, fearsome eye contact. "Thank you."

Jim nodded.

"Jim, why do you have horns and a tail?" Amara asked.

"And why are you blue?" Ben added.

Their father looked aghast at his kids permissive questions.

Jim chuckled and walked toward the kids, He smiled and let his tail relax at his feet as he crouched down. "Well, I used to be a regular human like you." The kids gasped and Jim nodded, "But then I found a magic amulet, and I went on all sorts of crazy adventures" She smiled and waved his arms around. "Then, I got turned into a troll." He lulled his neck and shrugged, slumping his head.

The kids giggled, "Really? You're a troll?" Ben asked.

Jim nodded, "Yeah, that's why I'm blue, have horns and a tail."

He stood and walked back toward the shadows, "Wait." The man called.

Jim stopped and turned, "Yes, sir?"

"Bryan, Please. I really appreciate your help, but is…" Just then, the car exploded interrupting him.

Bits and pieces of debris flew in all directions, some larger than others. Jim immediately donned his armor and sliced anything that came his way, protecting the family again. He growled as he blocked a large part of the frame with his shield. After the comotion died down again, and he pulled the amulet off his chest.

Bryan held his children close while sitting in front of his wife, he gripped them as if for dear life. Jim replaced the amulet in his pocket and stalked over to him, "Is everyone alright?" he said through an anxious growl.

Still clutching his kids he nodded, "I think so." He slowly let go.

Amara winced as she shuffled around on the ground.

"Hold on, I'm going to call an ambulance for your wife and Amara."

Bryan looked down at her and noticed for the first time her leg was broken, "Oh my gosh! Amara, sweetheart, are you ok?"

She nodded and said, "Jim helped me get out of the car without hurting it. He wrapped his tail around it and held it still." She smiled.

Bryan looked back at Jim with total confusion as he called for help.

"_911 What's your emergency?"_ the woman said.

"I've got a family here, two adults, three children. I pulled them from their car after they crashed. Everyone is alive and well, the mother is unconscious. There's a young girl about 10 with a broken leg, and her brother has a head injury. I haven't checked if he's sustained a concussion yet, but he will need medical attention."

"_Alright, what's your location?"_

"We're on the… uh, the east side of I-5 heading northbound. I passed Buttonwillow about twenty minutes before they crashed. I don't know what mile marker it is though."

"_Alright, we'll have someone there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling."_

She hung up and Jim walked back to the family, "Alright, someone will be here soon. Which means I need to get going. Most people don't react well to seeing a troll."

"Wait, Jim." Amara called.

Jim looked at her, "Yes?"

"Will you stay and keep us safe for a while… I… I'm scared of the dark."

Jim growled out a sigh, shaking his head. "Why? Do your eyes not glow in the dark to make you see better?" he closed his eyes and opened them again, now glowing he saw everything in night vision.

"Woah," Bryan said.

"Cool!" Ben said.

"Of course not silly. I'm human." she laughed.

Jim sat next to her and pulled the amulet from his pocket, he handed it to her. "Here, you can hold this. Before I could see in the dark it made a great flashlight."

She moved it around looking at the dirt rocks and brush surrounding them, the car still flaming and smoldering in the distance.

"Isn't that the thing that you had on your… armor a bit ago?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, it's what gives me the armor. But the less you know about me the better. Humans aren't actually supposed to know about trolls."

"Well, we already know about you. What's a bit more knowledge?"

"It could put you in danger, and I don't really…" Suddenly, Jim felt a small hand grab and pull his tail. He jumped up and snarled at the small child, his tail ripping itself from his grasp.

Jim saw it was just the little boy, curious about his tail, Bryan looked at Jim with caution.

"Sorry. My tail, it's… sensitive." he said.

Jack sat down next to Amara, slipping to sleep.

Bryan nodded with eyes wide., "It's also really, _really_ long." He watched as it flowed behind Jim in large sweeps.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Ugh, my head… what happened? The car. The kids!" The woman, Kristie, finally woke, bolting upright.

Bryan rushed over to her, "Kristie, Honey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine… the kids..."

"Are fine too, look." Bryan pointed to where they were sitting. She let out a sigh of relief, until she saw Jim. she saw his feet and her eyes traveled to his tail and then his face. She let out a scream of bloody murder.

Jim's scruff stood on end, his ears folded against his head, and his tail started to beat agitatedly. He made a quick dash for the shadows and the amulet disappeared from Amara's hands.

Bryan got to his feet and ran in the direction Jim left, "Jim, wait!"

Kristie got up, "What was that thing? A monster?" She panicked.

A laugh was heard from no direction in particular, "Told you, they all say I'm a monster." his voice was being thrown and Bryan couldn't discern where it was coming from.

"Jim, come back please!" Amara cried out.

Kristie looked really confused. "What's going on?"

"Moma, you scared Jim away. He got us out of the car." Ben said.

"J...Jim." Amara started to cry.

He came out of the shadows behind her, "Cutie pie, why are you crying?"

She jumped and turned to see Jim sitting on his calves next to her. "Jim!" She hugged him.

"Oh my gosh!" Kristie Jumped.

"Hi." Jim waved, he turned back to Amara, "Hey, I've gotta go at some point. And I'd feel awful bad if you cried." He used his tail to wipe the tears off her face. "You've gotta be brave, the thing about the dark is. There are some things that are bad, but there are a lot of great things in the dark too."

She giggled as the tail tickled her face, "like what?"

"Like the stars," Jim pointed at the sky, the stars shone brightly in the cloudy night sky, no moon could be seen. "Or, trolls," he smiled at the thought. "And I'm in the dark too. I can disappear into the shadows, and you wouldn't know if I was there or not."

"What's going on?" Kristie asked.

Jim gave Amara a smile and a nod, he stood and walked in the mother's direction, letting his tail drag on the ground so he didn't hit anyone. "Well, I was hitchhiking on top of a semi, and I heard you crash, so I jumped off and pulled your kids and you to safety. An ambulance and some officers should be here soon, the sirens are getting closer And I've really gotta be going.."

"I don't hear anything…" Ben said.

Jim looked down at the boy and chuckled, "Well, you don't have super hearing, _or_ long pointy ears."

"I think my ears are kinda pointy." he said.

Jim crouched down, and brushed his fingers over Ben's ears, Kristie seemed opposed but Bryan stopped her from doing anything. "You know what, those are pretty pointy. I know you can't see them, but mine are a lot more pointy. Do you want to feel them?"

Ben nodded, he stepped closer and gently ran his small fingers along Jim's ear, up to the point. "You're right, those are really pointy." he laughed. "Can I feel your horns too?"

"Benny. I don't think that's a good idea." his mom said.

"It's fine." Jim smiled and lowered his head, he was enjoying the contact.

Ben slid his hand up his horn and laughed some more, "It's bumby, but soft too."

Jim pulled away, "The other humans are going to be here soon. I need to go."

"Wait, Jim."

"What?" Jim laughed, he was just trying to leave.

"How can I ever repay you? You saved us all. You exposed yourself to us. And you treated my kids with such kindness."

"It's what I do, you don't need to repay me. And as for your kids, they're nicer to me then my best friends were. And you've been better then my mother."

Kristie suddenly had compassion, "Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's why I left." Jim gave a sad smile and walked over to Amara. "Alright, I've gotta go now. Are you going to be ok?" She put on a brave face and nodded.

"Will you come visit me?"

Jim chuckled, "I don't know about that kiddo," he looked over at the couple. They nodded. "Alright, where do you live?"

"I live in Gasquet. It's always rainey there." she wrinkled her nose.

The sirens were now audible by human ears, and Jim was getting anxious.

"Well tell you what. I'm headed north. So when I get there I'll track you down."

"How you gonna do that?" Ben asked.

"Well, I know what you smell like. And I can track you like that." Jim put a finger on the side of his nose and tapped it.

Bryan pulled a face.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to repay you?" Kristie said.

The lights and sirens were getting closer, "I'm sure. But I've really got to go." Jim was stepping closer and closer to the shadows.

"Jim, I wanna give you a hug." Amara said reaching for him, she couldn't exactly get up.

The cars and ambulances were pulling off the side of the road.

Jim rushed over to her and Ben. He hugged them both, and nuzzled her cheek. "You get feeling better," he said.

"Bye Jim." She said.

The officers and first responders were running down the hill with flashlights, "I found them!" one called.

Jim disappeared into the shadows, "see you later Amara." his voice came from the void.

He stayed close for a minute, he waited for the paramedics to get a splint on Amara's leg and when they helped her up he let his eyes glow for a second. He saw a smile pass her lips before he went to retrieve his bags.

He listened to the comotion back a way, "Where is the man that called 911? I need to get his statement." an officer said.

"Oh, um…" Bryan paused.

"He had to go help other people." Amara said.

"Well did you get his name?"

Jim heard Ben take a deep breath in, about to speak. He panicked for a moment.

"No, we didn't get his name. He was just an amazing young man, he saved me and my family. We would be dead without him." Bryan said it firmly. "I just hope I'll be able to repay him someday, buy him lunch or something." he shrugged.

Jim laughed, he let out a loud happy snarl.

"What was that?" The officer looked around.

"That was him!" Amara smiled.

"I have no idea." Bryan had a grin plastered to his face, he was trying to keep a straight face but couldn't.

Jim covered his mouth and smiled, he made his way back to the freeway and started walking.

After about a mile, he saw another semi coming up behind him, he started running and when it was about to pass him he jumped as it carrened by. He grabbed onto the back and climbed to the top. He looked back and saw the bright lights heading back to Bakersfield.

* * *

Please please please, leave me reviews on the story. I'd love to know how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7: Andy

So you like Jim playing hero? Muahahah, than you'll love what I've got in store.

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 7: Andy

* * *

**June 13th, 1:56 am, King City CA**

Jim was running on the rooftops across the city, he had started writing the names of all the cities he stopped in down on his phone, just for fun.

It was a nice little town, much smaller than Arcadia.

It was a few days after he helped Amara and her family out, he told her he would track her down in Gasquet, but he wasn't sure if he should. The problem with that was he told her he would, and breaking a promise with a child is something you should never do. They'll hate you forever. And It's also something Jim would never do. And it's something trolls never do…

He shook his head and kept running, he was headed to the San Lorenzo Park campground. It was like the only place in the city with a high concentration of trees. There were some parks, but the trees were sparse and out in the open.

He'd jumped off the truck as soon as he saw the exit ramp. The sun would be up in a while, he hadn't had any close calls yet, and he didn't want one ever. He'd hid in a large tree next to the Denny's and used their internet to find a place to stay for the night.

Jim was making a B-line for the campground when his ears picked up a shallow scream.

He stopped on one of the roofs of the houses he was jumping on. Staring in the direction of the scream, then changing his direction.

Running as fast as he could he stopped on the roof of a 7 Eleven, he looked around and spotted a young boy in a 7 Eleven uniform, probably just getting off the worst shift of the day.

He was sitting on the ground, head in his hands. Jim glanced around, it was pitch black to humans. He jumped down and stalked forward.

"Hey kid, are you ok? I heard you screaming." he said.

"No! I'm not ok." He spat.

"Hey, don't get mad. I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry, I just got mugged. And you can't help, not unless you want to go find the guy and get my money back."

Jim shook his head, carefully walking forward. Only getting close enough to pick up the scent of the mugger.

"If I did would you wait here? So I could bring you your money?" He chuckled.

"Dude, I don't even know what he looks like. And he's long gone, but sure knock yourself out. I'll wait." He shrugged.

"Cool." Jim lifted his nose to the air, figuring out how to follow his scent. It smelled like sweat, dirt and alcohol. "I'll be back."

Jim picked it up and followed it down the road, he ran until the scent was really strong, he looked around. He spotted an empty parking lot, a motel, and a… Duh, the liquor store.

He walked forward and found the man banging on the locked door of the liquor store. Jim laughed and shook his head, -this guy's probably real messed up-.

"Hey!" Jim called out.

The man spun around and looked for Jim, the only light was from the dimly lit store signs.

Jim's eyes were glowing dimly, he found he could control how brightly they glowed. So that was cool.

"Hey." he called again, letting his eyes glow brighter. The man spotted him and pointed to himself quizzically. "Yeah you. You took that poor kid's money, that's not cool."

"Well I had ta, pan hanlin don't pay'as good is it used to." His words were slurred, and Jim could smell his bad breath from across the parking lot as he walked closer.

"Can I have it, so I can give it back?"

"No. Say, you look kina strange." he mumbled.

"Dude, just give me back the money and you won't get hurt."

The man pulled a knife out, and pointed it at Jim while stumbling forward.

"I think ur the one whos gonna get hurt."

Jim dropped his shoulders and growled. "Fine, if that's the way it is."

Jim vanished into the shadows.

"Where di you go?" He spun around.

Jim rushed the man and relieved him of the knife, throwing it aside. The man threw a pathetic punch, stumbling forward. Jim got in front of him and rammed his head with minimal force, knocking him out.

He found the kid's wallet and put it in his pocket, he stared at the smelly drunk on the ground. Thinking what to do with him.

Jim pulled out his phone and found the police station, -good, it's close-.

He grabbed the drunk and threw him over his shoulder, he has to consciously breathe differently so he doesn't have to smell him. Because he smelled, _nasty_! He dropped him on the front steps of the police department and ran and jumped into the tree in front.

He dialed the number, -man Google is great- and waited.

Once, twice, "_Hello, this is the King City Police Department. How may I help you_?" A tired male voice said. A long yawn was heard.

"Hey, I'm sorry to be calling at this hour, but I was… walking by, and I heard a scream. When I went to see if everything was ok I found a young man, he said he got mugged. I found the mugger and got the kid's money back. But I've left the man outside the front door."

There was a pause and some shuffling, "_Uh…_" Jim saw the man through the glass door, the light from the lamp post shining around the area. He came out and looked around, holding the cordless office phone to his ear. He looked back at the unconscious man. "_What happened to him?"_

"I knocked him out… he was really rude. Didn't want to give the money back, he pulled a knife on me. He's going to have a real headache when he wakes up though." Jim snorted.

"_Ok_," the man looked around again, his brows furrowed. "_Where are you? I need to get your statement."_

"Consider this my statement."

"_Alright, can I get a name_?" The man ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Hmmm. No."

The man dropped his arm, "_Do you know how hard it is to do paperwork with no notes and an anonymous witness?_" he sighed in exasperation.

Jim laughed, a bit louder then he wanted to. He clamped his hand over his mouth. The man looked into the tree, spotting some commotion he lowered the phone from his ear.

"Are you in the tree?" He yelled.

Jim growled quietly, frustrated. "Maybe."

The man walked forward, pulling the large black flashlight off his belt, he turned it on and pointed it toward the tree.

Quickly, Jim jumped out of the tree and onto the Mediterranean style roofing. "I'd prefer it if you didn't see me." He said, blending with the shadows.

The man ignored him and shined the light on the roof, "Why? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I would be if you saw me. You'd sooner arrest me then Mr. drunk and smelly down there." Jim joked, but remained serious. He dodged the light narrowly by jumping to the other side of the slanted roof.

"Are you a terrorist?" The man asked cautiously.

Jim snorted, "No. In fact I'm in the business of _stopping_ terrorists… of a sort." He lay casually on his back, his horns barely poking above the peak of shingles.

"Then why won't you come down? Your already here, it would make my life a lot easier if you just came down and came inside so I could get your statement."

"As much as I would like to make your life easier, it would make my life a lot more difficult." The light was moved from the roof and replaced in the officer's belt. Jim crawled back on the other side of the roof, hiding in the shadow of the tree casted by the street lamp. The cop squinted trying to see him. Jim plopped down cross legged and stared at the man, relying on the light provided to see.

The man pulled his hand down his face, "Alright, fine. Can you at least come down? Do you need help getting down? Wait, if you were in the tree… how'd you get on the roof?"

"Maybe, no, I jumped." Jim ticked off on his fingers.

"Ohhh kaay…" the man said slowly, watching the shadows for Jim. "So _are_ you going to come down?"

There was a rustling in the tree and a soft thud of the grass, still invisible in the darkness. "I'm down." Jim laughed.

The man slowly reached for the flashlight.

"Please. Don't do that."

The officer dropped his arm, "Okay, well right now I feel like I'm talking to a shadow with a voice that sounds like a teenager who gargled nails." He slumped.

"Oh com'on, my voice isn't that raspy."

"Yes, it is. And for all I know, I'm nuts. I could be hallucinating and this guy just happened to pass out on the doorstep."

"Fair enough, but you still don't get to see me. In fact, I'm waiting for you to go back inside so I can leave without your lawful eye watching me." A growl escaped his chest as he was getting more irritated.

The man stepped back in shock, "Wha… what was that?"

"That was me, now can you take the drunk inside so I can get going?" Jim continued to growl, it was slowly grew louder.

The man shrunk, "Yeah, I guess." he walked over to the man and hoisted him onto his shoulder. "Hey, wait here for a sec, I need to ask a quick favor. It doesn't involve you coming inside or anything like that, just wait a second." He dragged the man inside.

Jim contemplated leaving, but he guessed it would be fine. The sun wasn't up for another hour and the man had the graveyard shift, those always sucked for his mom. So he stayed. Thinking ahead though, he jumped onto the street lamp and barely unscrewed the lightbulb so it wasn't lit. Then he jumped onto one of the low branches and let one of his legs dangle over the side next to his tail that brushed the ground, even from the branch.

After a few minutes the officer came back out, he looked around in the dark before calling out. "Hey, you still here?"

Jim let his dim eyes wander around for a second before answering, "Yup, still here."

"Ok, that's good," he looked around, there was complete darkness. His hand reached for the torch again.

"I don't mind if you use that, but you better not be pointing it at me." Jim said idly.

"How did you…" the man said.

Jim rolled his eyes and let them glow brightly, "I stayed, what did you need?" he growled.

Under his breath the man whispered, "What the hell are you?"

"That's none of your business." Jim said calmly, "Now what did you need, I have places I need to be."

"How did you even hear…"

"Did you have a favor or not?"

"Oh, um… Right! The kid, you said you got his money back. Are you going to return it to him?"

"That's one place I need to be."

"Well, could you send him this way? Either now or in the morning?"

"That's reasonable enough. Sure. now if there isn't anything else, I'll be going."

Jim moved his position in the tree, about to leap.

"Wait!"

"What?" Jim snarled.

"People don't do good acts out of the kindness of their hearts anymore, so why did you?" He puzzled.

"Because I care about people. And you're right, people don't, but people means humans, I am not a human." Jim stated and leapt out of the tree, landing in the road. He took off at breathtaking speeds back toward the 7 Eleven.

Behind him he heard the officer, "Wait… what?" he said calmly before yelling down the road. "What the heck does that mean?"

Jim laughed to himself before reaching the 7 Eleven parking lot, he came to a slow and found the young man, still sitting on the ground. Without thinking much of it, Jim pulled out his own wallet, and moved one of his twenty dollar bills into the other's.

"Hey, I got your wallet back." Jim said, stalking forward on the balls of his feet, his tail swinging freely.

"What? No way." the boy said, getting to his feet. He walked in the direction of Jim's voice.

Jim tossed the wallet at him, he fumbled but caught it. A large grin spread across his face.

"How'd you get it back?"

"Oh, I just found the guy. Had to knock him out, but I took him to the police station so he's gonna be in trouble. Also, the officer there wanted you to stop by either tonight or in the morning." Jim pointed over his shoulder in the dark.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Hold on for a sec…" the kid pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, catching Jim off guard.

"Woah, don't do that!" Jim snarled. The light caught him for only a moment before he dashed behind a parked car.

"Dude, chill. I just wanted to be able to see." he said.

"Yeah, ok. That's fine, just don't point it over here."

"Alright man, but really. Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm glad I could help, and that you weren't hurt."

"Is there anything I can do for ya man? Anything at all?"

"Just… pass on the good deed." Jim smiled and ran into the darkness.

Jim ran back toward the campsite, jumping across the rooftops of the suburban areas. He passed a building that said, 'History of Irrigation' he snored to himself, it reminded him about Nomura. How she thought renaissance era pottery was super cool, it all just sounded boring to him.

He found a dense area of trees and set up his tarp in the branches above him. He pulled his cloak from the back insulated backpack and wrapped it around his shoulders, then jumped off of a lower branch performing a backflip and allowing his tail to grab the higher one.

He combined his backpacks earlier in the week, he found that having two was problematic when it came to carrying them. The insulated one was rather large so he fit all of his stuff in there easily. He had one package of venison left before he'd have to get more food. He shrugged it off and decided to deal with it in the night.

Unbenounced to Jim, the curious young man was able to get a blurry photo of him. It was of Jim running away, all that could be seen was a long tail that was in focus, and Jim's horns and backpack which were out of focus.

Unsure of what to do with the photo, the teen walked to his car and headed home for a nap.

Amara and her family were driven back to Bakersfield and taken to the hospital. The officer got all of their statements and they were somehow able to not reveal anything about Jim's appearance or his name. Except for Jack, who babbled things like, 'blue' and 'fuzzy tail', but of course he wasn't taken into account.

All the notes the officer got were, tall young man who pulled the family out of the vehicle before it exploded. He stayed with the family until the first responders arrived and flead the scene not wanting to receive any credit.

The officer didn't believe it for a second, he guessed the kid was on the lamb. Running from the law, or his home. The reporters on the other hand…

"Sir! Sir! Can you tell us about your rescuer?" One reporter shouted.

"Ma'm, did you get the name of the young man who pulled you from the car?"

"Was there any indication as to where he was going?"

"Did the boy ask for anything after saving you?"

The voices attacked the family as they left the hospital, they loaded into a squad car and were driven to a hotel. The kids sat squished in the back with Bryan, and Kristie sat in the front.

"Daddy, why did all those people want to know about Jim?" Amara said.

"Oh, well sweetheart. People don't see a lot of good acts anymore. So when one comes up they like to talk about it." he said, then hushed his voice. "But remember, he doesn't want people to know his name so we gotta be quiet about that."

The policeman escorting them was listening intently to the conversation in the back.

"Oh… Right." She steeled her face, "Do you really think he's going to come and visit?"

"Of course he is! He said he would." Ben shouted.

"Shhh…" Bryan hushed. "Look, I don't know if he's going to. But he's a good kid, and I think he'll keep his word."

The officer cleared his throat loudly, "Is there something you _didn't_ tell Officer Brennen?"

"Uhhh…" they all said in unison.

"Like, that you did get his name, and that you'll be meeting up with him? And if you got that you probably know what he looks like too. So, why would you keep _Jim's_ identity a secret?" He asked.

"I uh… well… you see…" Bryan struggled.

"Sir, I respect that you have a job to do and that you would like to find this boy and reward him for the good he did, as would I, but, Jim asked us not to mention him to anyone else and we do infact know what he looks like. However, that's not our secret to tell. And as you were so rudly evesdropping, that is privliged information and was not given to you through the propper channels, therefore invalid in any court of law. So, I expect that his identity will not be exposed by enyone other then himself. Is that understood?"

As Kristie spoke, the man sunk in the drivers seet. Trying to dissapear. Slowly, he nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Amara giggled, "Bet you didn't know moma's a lawyer. Did you Mr. officer?"

The man shook his head, "No, cutie pie. I didn't."

"Hey, he called me cutie pie. Just like Jim did."

"That's right sweety, now stop saying his name when other people are around. M'kay?"

"Ok." She said happily.

Later: The family got a rental car and made their way back to Gasquet. Amara drew a rather tallented picture of Jim and placed it in her window so he would know that that was their house.

* * *

Read and Reveiw!


	8. Chapter 8: Kelly

Sorry about being MIA, and just a heads up I will be for a while. This is the last post for a while. It seems you all like seeing Jim being a vigilante, so here's a bit more.

Warnings for possible triggers, mentions of rape.

Thank you everyone for your reviews.

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 8: Kelly

* * *

Jim walked down the steps of his house, hazily. Everything was blurry. His mom, Claire, and Toby were in the living room waiting for him.

He happily crawled over to them with his tail swaying freely behind him. He nuzzled Claire and was forcibly shoved off of her, "Jim, don't do that. I don't want you to act like a monster." She spat.

Jim cowered on his hands and feet, his tail curling around himself.

"He eats like a monster too." Toby glared.

Jim looked at his mom for help, but she stood and pointed to the door. "I don't want you if you are going to keep acting like this. Get out."

He tried to speak but all that would come were the familiar whines of his trollish vocal cords, but those meant nothing to his family.

He reached out to Claire with his tail, gently wrapping it around her ankle, and she stomped on it to get it off herself, then black.

**June 15th, 6:25 pm, Fresno CA**

Jim woke by landing on his head, and immediately an intense burning was felt on part of his legs and feet but the most intense was his tail. Like acid eating away at flesh.

He quickly and painfully jumped back into the tree under the tarp. He placed his back against the trunk and held it like a lifeline, his breathing quick. His tail was screaming in pain, he moved it in front of him and saw bits of grey falling off of it, as well as some glowing blue. He brought his knees to his chest and pulled the cloak around himself, and when he tried to wrap himself in his tail, snarled in pain. Jim let his tail sit carefully on the branch, not daring to put himself through that kind of pain again.

He whined to himself and sat as a statue, he didn't dare hang. And he didn't dare go back to sleep.

He was grateful for Strickler's cloak, it probably just saved his life. And although wearing a backpack with it was tricky, he resolved to leave it on for the rest of his journey.

The nightmare though, it was so real… Maybe it was real. Jim thought carefully, his mother had never outright rejected him, and Toby didn't see him as a monster. Claire did, and she still hurt him, but she still cared about him, right? He'd broken up with her, and she seemed upset.

No, it didn't matter. He was a troll now, there was no changing that. He'd figure out how to deal with life on his own.

Jim settled into a comfortable position under the tarp, away from the sun, and didn't move for at least six hours, till it was finally dusk.

The cool air brushing against his skin was what brought him away from his statue like state. He moved so his back was facing the setting sun, protected by the cloak.

He pulled his phone out, which he'd used up the rest of the charge from the battery pack and both would need to be charged again soon. He figured that Brad would have probably left for his trip, and pulled up his contact.

He pressed the call button and waited.

"Hello, this is Brad the butcher speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey Brad, it's Jim." he smiled.

"Jim! Hey, how are you doing?" He spoke with concern.

"Not sure, I have yet to decide. But I do have to say, looking for danger is kinda fun."

Brad forced a laugh, "Jim, you both amuse and worry me."

"Why would you worry about me? I might just be bulletproof, but I have yet to find out and don't want to test that theory, just yet." Jim said, tilting his head with a slight grin. He didn't know, but his skin _was_ stone, so maybe.

"Uh…"

"That was a joke. I'm glad you worry, anyways. You said you'd be out of Arcadia this week, I was wondering where you're headed."

"Merced, It's a small county north of Fresno. You know it?"

"I do. In fact, I'm in Fresno right now…" in the distance Jim heard a scream echo through the grey sky. "...Hey, I gotta go. I'll meet you there in a few days. Text me the address." Jim said quickly, then hung up.

He jumped out of the tree, leaving his belongings, and dashed in the direction of the scream, barely keeping his tail from dragging on the ground. All of the buildings were tall, brightly lit, sky scrapers, that were way too tall for him to run on. Jim pulled his hood tighter, he ran quickly through the streets and back alleys, avoiding the bustle of the big city. He couldn't find anything, then…

"Help! Someone, helmfph…" a cry came from the next alleyway.

It was a building away and Jim arrived not a few seconds later. He came to a halt in the alleyway seeing a man, and a woman. The man, about twenty-five, had his hand covering her mouth. The woman was pressed up against the wall, he had the young woman pinned.

"I told you to be quiet," he spat. "Now, give me that pretty trinket you're wearing, and I might not rough you up too much."

The woman struggled against him, She was in a nice pair of skinny jeans, and a simple shit, but a large, bright diamond necklace sparkled around her neck. Jim picked up the familiar scent of adrenaline and cortisol. His eyes flashed a venomous red, he snarled loudly to get both of their attentions'. The man dropped his arm and looked at the figure standing just inside the dark alleyway, so did the woman. She said nothing, but her eyes pleaded for him to help.

Through a tight, growl Jim said, "Get your filthy hands _off_ of her."

The man gave a dark laugh, "Or what?" he pushed harder against her.

"Or I'll rip them from your puny arms," He snarled. Jim's eyes glowed red in the dark, still covered by the brim of his hood.

Angered, the man loosened his hold on the girl, but not enough for her to get away. "Is it too dark for you to see or somethin'? I could beat you to a pulp." he yelled.

"Actually, I can see just fine." Jim lifted his head, revealing his glowing, blood red orbs. Indeed the man had large arms, but it's not like Jim couldn't handle him. He was just a human after all.

The man gasped and stepped back away from the girl, she was about to run away when he grabbed her wrist and the force knocked her to the ground and she hit her head against a dumpster.

"Now, let her go." Jim growled.

The man dropped her wrist, and rushed at Jim. Jim ducked into the shadows and avoided the initial attack, re-appearing behind him to guard the young woman who was no more than 20.

"Last chance, leave." Jim threw his arm in a 'get out of here' motion.

The man yelled in anger and charged again, throwing a fist toward Jim's face. The troll caught the punch and gripped the man's fist tightly, he felt subtle cracks and let go before he broke anything then kneed him in the stomach, he doubled over in pain. Jim swept his feet out from under him and the man lay moaning on the ground in pain.

Jim pointed at him and growled loudly, "Stay here. I'm not finished with you."

Jim pulled his hood farther over his horns and crouched down next to the young woman. She had a cut over her eyebrow where she had hit her head. He dimed his eyes, now the normal blue.

"Are you ok?" he asked, gently helping her to a sitting position.

Slowly she nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I think so. Thanks to you." She smiled up at him, her tousled hair falling in her face.

Jim moved her bangs out of the way and helped her up, making sure to avoid skin contact.

"I heard you scream. So I came running." Jim smiled.

"And I'm so glad you did. People kept walking past, even after they saw me. Thank you. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you didn't help me…"

Jim laughed, "Then don't. I'm going to take this ass to the police station, but I don't know where it is. Could you show me where it is?"

The girl smiled and nodded.

"Perfect."

Jim's ears twitched and he turned and found the guy crawling away. Jim walked over to him and grabbed his collar. "You're not getting out of anything." Jim lifted him as he growled.

"A...are you ok, sir?" the woman stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Your voice, it… it sounds like you're growling…" She moved forward cautious of the man in Jim's grasp.

Jim chuckled, "well, I kinda am."

"What?" she forced a small laugh, her brows furrowed.

The man being held by his collar moaned in pain, Jim glared at him momentarily. He returned his gaze to the young woman, "I am growling. See?" Jim forced his growling louder, then gave a snarl.

The girl jumped, "Oh my gosh!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Jim held his hand out in a staying motion.

The woman started looking closer at Jim, everything looked normal…- except he's _really_ tall, and is he standing on his toes? And… Oh my gosh! Is that a tail?- She thought.

She started slowly backing up, "W… why do you have a tail?!" she shrieked.

Jim's ears folded back in response, "I don't know. It kinda just showed up one day." He laughed.

The girl froze and the panic that was there moments ago was gone. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing. Let's get going so you can give your statement Miss…"

"Kelly. Just keep him far away from me."

Jim nodded, "don't worry, he won't dare. Or this time I actually will rip off his hands." he said darkly, directing it to the man.

The man was cradling his hand, and holding his stomach. "You broke it…" he moaned.

"One, I didn't break it, when you break your hand there's a very distinct snap." Jim stated matter of factly. "Two, I wouldn't have had to if you would have just left when I told you, or you didn't attack her in the first place." He growled.

"Well if you have just minded your own business…"

Jim punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"You should have just knocked him out earlier." Kelly said, staring at the limp man.

Jim nodded and lifted him so his feet were dangling above the ground and casually threw him over his shoulder, he stalked toward the mouth of the alleyway, his tail hovering carefully above the ground and looked back. "Are you coming?"

Kelly stared at his tail for a minute, and slowly walked forward. "Yea… yeah."

Jim followed her down the street, she glanced over her shoulder every few minutes. He made sure his hood was pulled down as far as it would go, and he walked with his knees more bent so the cloak would hide his feet. His tail was still burning from the sun, but it was healed enough he could keep it loosely wrapped around his waist.

They turned onto the street of the police station, Jim looked around at the surplus of trees and smiled. Kelly looked back at him, "soooo… why are you wearing a cape?"

They walked closer to the building, "It's a cloak, and it protects me." Jim supplied.

"From what?"

"Mostly, from people like you." he said without thinking.

Kelly was taken aback, "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Realizing what he said sounded bad, he tried to correct himself, "No, that's not what I meant. I just mean that if you saw me you would scream and run away. And I have nothing against you it's just that I don't think you or anyone else would take to seeing my face all that well." Trying to correct himself, and failing.

"Why? I mean, yeah you got a tail and that's weird but it's not cause to scream… I guess." she gestured wildly with her hands. "Then you've got that, um, growling thing you do."

"Yeah, well to you my face would be a lot worse than seeing my tail, or hearing me snarl a few times." he said, readjusting the man on his shoulder as they neared the front door, lights were still on and people were busy inside.

"What's wrong with your face?" she said, "oh, I'm so sorry. That sounded really rude."

"No, it's fine. And nothing's wrong with it. It's just that it doesn't look normal to humans…" with his free hand, Jim slapped his forehead, "_And_ I just said that."

"Wait, what do you mean _human_?" they walked closer to the front and as they reached it a pair of automatic lights came on. The light hit Jim's features enough for her to see his tusks and blue complection.

The two figures froze, Jim looked slightly up to see her reaction. Which was a mistake, his face now in full view of the lights she screamed at the sight of him. Jim winced and folded his ears back, he dropped the unconscious body on the ground and dashed into the nearest bunch of trees.

Two officers came running out the door.

"Are you alright Miss?" one asked.

"Why is this guy knocked out?" said the second one.

"Why did you scream?" the first said.

"I… uh… I guess I saw something, it kinda scared me for a sec." Kelly said slowly, looking around for her inhuman rescuer.

"Are you alright now?"

"Um… yeah, uh, sorta. I had a…" she couldn't stay focused on the questions being asked, she was looking in the dark for the hooded figure.

Inside the building a phone rang, a small officer picked it up and answered accordingly, his face fell to confusion for a moment then he took the phone outside.

"Um, it's for you." the officer with the phone said, holding it out to the girl.

She took it and slowly raised it to her ear, "Um… hello?"

"My face isn't that scary, is it?" Jim said across the line, watching from the trees.

"Yeah it is, sorry." she frowned. Jim sighed.

The three officers watched confused, the third looked at the unconscious lump on the ground and poked him with his foot. Kelly kept looking around for Jim.

"Can't see me?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Look a little to the left, I'm in a tree."

"It's pitch black over there, how would I be able to see any…" She turned her head and spotted Jim's eyes glowing brightly through the leaves. Kelly lowered her voice, "Are you even human?"

"No, not really." Jim mused, "Now hand the phone to one of the officers, please."

She kept her eyes on Jim and handed the phone to one of the men, "He wants to talk to you."

"What?" The second said as he took the phone, "Um, hello?"

"Hi, that man by your feet was assaulting and attempting to rob this nice young lady, her name is Kelly by the way."

"A...alright…"

"So, please consider this my statement. I was walking past when I heard a scream, I followed the sound back to a dark alleyway where I found him forcing her up against the wall and threatening her I ended up fighting this man and knocking him out. I fractured his hand and he may need medical attention. I brought him and the young lady here for you to decide what to do with. No, I will not be giving my name or anything else."

"Uh… ok, thanks?" he paused. The officer turned to one of the others and said, "Put some handcuffs on him and take him inside." Then he continued with Jim. "So, that's it? You don't want a reward or recognition or anything?"

"No, I just want people to be safe. And for assholes like that joker to get a clue." Jim stated.

"Yeah, that would make my job easier." the man laughed. "So, I've got your statement, is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Only that Kelly doesn't say what I look like."

"Well, ok. Thank you, and have a good night."

"You too officer." Then he hung up.

He watched from the tree for a moment, "What was that about?" the first one said while putting handcuffs on the body.

"An unusual good samaritan." the second officer smiled. "But, uh, he asked me to tell you to not tell anyone what he looks like."

"Well, I don't blame him with a face like that." Kelly laughed.

Jim snarled from the tree, making Kelly jump and give a shaky laugh, "But I won't." she turned to the tree Jim was in and smiled.

"Alright, miss. If you could come inside and give your statement?"

"Of course, officers." She said following them inside.

Jim laughed to himself and jumped out of the tree, making his way back the tree he'd left his things in. He jumped up and packed up his bag, his phone was about to die, and he didn't have any way of charging it.

Quickly pulling up the nearest -cheapest- motel location he once again pulled his hood down and walked through the streets like a shadowy figure in the night. On his way he confronted two muggers, but those idiots were at least smart enough to run when they were caught.

One of the victims was a nice little old lady, she smelled like cats, and she gave Jim $20 bucks for being a 'nice respectable young man, unlike the halogen that just tried to rob me.' Jim chuckled at that then made his way to the motel.

The desk manager looked concerned that the tall dark figure with a hood was going to murder his face off, but Jim put on his best human voice while keeping his hood low.

"Hi, may I please get one of your rooms, it'll just be for tonight." He said.

The man visibly relaxed, "Oh, of course." the man smiled and pulled out a room key, passing it to Jim, who traded him for his debit card. The man stared at the thickly gloved hand before taking the card, swiping it, and handing it back.

Jim replaced it in his secure velcro pocket and left, "Thank you."

Jim found his room, plugged in his phone and battery pack, and curled up in his cloak on the bed. He moved his tail, coiling it like a snake on the bed in front of him. Carefully he reached out to touch it, a burning pain ran through his nerves. It was like a really bad sunburn, the kind that peeled away two layers of skin.

He began softly stroking his tail, bits of grey blue sand falling where he touched. Jim got up and headed for the bathroom, he turned on the water as hot as it would go, and prepared for his shower.

He tried to brush off his dead stone skin into the trash can before getting in the shower. The scalding hot water was barely warm on his skin. He used the soap provided and washed the scruff on his head and back, and carefully the scruff on his tail. The water washed away any residual sand off of his tail, leaving a brighter blue than normal. More raw, and not as calloused.

Over the sound of the running water, Jim heard his phone going off repeatedly. He figured it was Toby, not even two days after he left, Toby called him… repeatedly… like 23 times. Jim figured he wasn't going to stop and finally picked up. In anger, he roared at his stout 'friend' and told him off, leaving him with another roar. Jim felt bad for a little about it until Toby started sending angry texts every night.

Jim turned off the shower and shook himself off like a dog, he grabbed a towel and dried his horns and tail, and the rest of him. He got dressed and walked out to check the messages on his phone.

-Jim, I can't believe you left!-

-Uncool dude!-

-why would you just leave me?-

-Stop running away from things and come back-

-You shouldn't have broken up with Claire, now she's talking nonsense-

-Why won't you answer me!?-

-Jimbo, I thought we were friends.-

Jim stared at the screen, "Me to Tobes, me to." He sighed. Clicking on the settings icon, he blocked Toby's number. He couldn't stand the hurtful texts, and he didn't want to deal with them.

It would still be dark out for hours, but Jim's tail still hurt. And he didn't feel up to going out. He sat down on the bed and clicked on the tv. It was already on the news, and something caught Jim's eye. A picture of a chard Subaru Jutsy, sitting on its roof.

Jim leaned forward listening intently, "In other news, a Del Norte County family returning home from a trip crashed when the front right tire blew. The family rolled into the ditch on the side I-5 heading northbound. The family was pulled from their car by a mysterious young man before the car's gas tank exploded. The young man called the authorities and flead the scene before the first responders arrived. The family was interviewed, and claims that they never got his name or saw his face. Only that he's their hero, and wished that they could somehow repay him. Their injuries were limited to a minor concussion and a broken leg for two of the young children." The woman recited.

"That is incredible, things like that just don't happen now-a-days. And no doubt that they would have been killed had he not pulled them from that car." The male anchor said.

The woman nodded in agreement, "yes, and that makes me curious, who he is and why he didn't stick around."

"Definitely something to wonder about." The man said, then moved onto the next story.

The end of Jim's tail beat against the plain brown bedspread making bits of dust fly up. He couldn't grin wider if he wanted to. One, Amara and her family were ok and no one was severely hurt. Two, he was on the news! Away from any recognizable attachment. He flopped on his back, slightly giddy.

* * *

Andy had the worst luck the past week, he'd gotten stuck with all the AM graveyard shifts. Then on his way to his car, he got mugged! Held up at knife point, forced to give his wallet to a drunk.

What he hadn't expected was for someone to hear him yell, and to go after the jerk that stole his money, the money he needed for his sisters medication. And he expected even less for the guy to actually bring it back.

He said he'd caught the drunk, taken him to the police station and that the officer there wanted to talk to him in the morning. He'd tried to use his phone flashlight to see the man, but he freaked out and ran away. His only request wasn't money or anything, just that he 'pass on the good deed'.

What he couldn't figure out, was the picture. A dark blurr, an impossibly long tail, a backpack, and what he was almost sure were horns, running away on four legs.

Andy walked into the police station, finding a very tired officer Marks.

"Officer Marks, was it you who wanted to see me?" He asked, still dressed in his 7 Eleven uniform, he'd taken a quick nap and didn't change before coming.

"Was it you who got mugged and your money was returned by someone really strange?" He perked up, a half smile on his lips.

"Yeah… _really_ strange. I even got a picture of him." Andy pulled out his phone.

Officer Marks ran over quickly, "You did?" He took the phone and studied the picture. "Oh my gosh." He breathed. "No wonder he didn't want me seeing him."

"You saw him?"

"Not really, I was just finishing up some paperwork when the phone rang. I answered it and he said he'd left a mugger in front. I came outside and then I heard him in the tree. I pulled out my flashlight to see him, but he _jumped_ onto the roof. I never actually saw him, only his eyes. They glowed in the dark…" the man paused "Then he said he…" _wasn't human._

"What did he say?" Andy pressed.

"Nothing…" Marks shook it off, -if he didn't want me seeing him he had a reason, if this was a picture of him that's probably why.- He thought. "Anyways, I need to get your statement."

He lead Andy back to his desk and Andy told him in detail what had happened, how he'd been asked to wait by the mysterious figure and when he'd showed back up with his wallet.

"Did you check your wallet for any missing money?"

His face fell, he quickly pulled out his brown leather wallet, and opened it up, he counted his money and looked up at the officer, bewilderment written on his face. "There's $20 more then there was before."

"What? Are you sure?"

Andy nodded. "I… I don't get it."

"What do you know. I guess there is some good left in the world after all." Marks tapped his fingers along the keyboard. "Hey, you should probably go. Your sister is still at the hospital, right?"

Andy nodded sadly, "Yeah. I've also got to go pick up her medication…"

"Alright, I know how to find you if I have any other questions." Marks gestured toward the door.

Andy stopped by the pharmacy and got his sister's anxiety meds, her stress had only gotten worse since she'd gotten sick.

As he walked through the halls of the hospital, he passed the gift shop. His mind wandered back to the extra $20 that the animal-like vigilante had left. He turned around and picked out a plushie. A small blue bear.

He walked to his sisters room hiding the bear behind his back. "Hey, Lily. how are you feeling today?"

"Andy!" The girl exclaimed, "you came."

The small child was wrapped up in wires and badges, she had oxygen and an IV. Her little face lit up the dark hospital room, her increasingly thin, curly brown hair sat on her shoulders around her frame fragile and she was no more than ten.

"Of course I came. I brought you your medicine. And I brought you a present."

He moved the bear in front of him and Lillian screamed for joy. "Oh my gosh! It's so cute. Thank you, Andy, thank you!" She reached out her arms and took the bear.

Andy gave her a gentle squeeze, not wanting to let go of his only family. He sat on the side of her bed, "So, whaddaya gonna name it?"

The girl studied the toy carefully, "Well, he's blue. So it's gotta be a boy's name. So… I'm gonna call him Tyler."

"Tyler?"

"Yep."

"Tyler it is then." he smiled and hugged his sister again.

* * *

Jim was packing up his things, he didn't sleep all day. He didn't feel like chancing it with more nightmares. He unplugged the battery pack and his phone, just as it went off.

It was a text from Strickler. No, a link. He opened it up and it brought up a video. Jim pressed play and waited, A microphone was held out to an officer, the same officer Jim had convened with in King County.

"A few nights ago, I received a strange call from an unknown number. It was around five in the morning. A young man had called, told me he'd left an unconscious mugger outside the front door. Sure enough, he was true to his word. He asked to stay anonymous, in fact _I_ don't even know who he is.

"He'd found local, Andy Marsh, in the 7 Eleven parking lot after being mugged. He tracked down the mugger, retrieved the boys wallet and returned it to him. Around eleven that morning, Andy came in to report the mugging.

"Something, this young man who got the money back doesn't know, is that Andy's younger sister is in the hospital with cancer. And being short of money, would have devastated young Lillian Marsh's condition. Andy also found that the young man left an additional $20 in his wallet." officer Marks took a deep breath.

"Andy was unable to make it here today, but he asked me to publicly thank this young man for him. He said that the stuffed bear he bought with that little extra money, brought joy to his sister he hadn't seen in a long time, giving him hope for her future."

"Officer Marks, is it true that this young man was actually on the station grounds when he called you?" and unseen voice came from behind the camera's view.

"Yes that is true."

"Would you please elaborate."

"The young man was watching from a tree, over there. When he called. He was adamant that he would not be seen."

"A few days ago there was a roll over concerning a young man with similar conditions. Are you familiar with this accident and do you believe that it could be the same young man?"

"I did hear of the accident, and it very well could be the same boy. Although, I would like to say that he's given me hope, that maybe, not everyone is as bad as they could be."

The camera angle turned back to the reporter, "Hope indeed. The questions now plaguing everyone's mind is. Will we continue to see more of these acts, and is it really the same young man? Who has already done so much good, in the short space of four days. This is Kate Clark, reporting for California news."

Then the video ended.

A stunned Jim sat on the bed, his tail moving somewhat more naturally now he'd gotten all the dead stone off. He stared at the frozen officer's face. -The boy's name was Andy, who's little sister is in the hospital with cancer.- he hadn't though much of the extra money, just that the kid probably had a rough day and could use some cheering up. -the little girl had gotten a gift from it and it made her smile.-

The thought of the boy with a similar looking sibling in a hospital bed entered his mind. He imagined the look on the little girls face when she saw the stuffed bear.

A small smile passed Jim's lips as well, he knew he'd helped Andy, but he never would have thought anything like that would come out of it.

Jim pressed his lips together, and felt a small tear run down his face. -never would have guessed- he thought.

He stood and finished packing his backpack, he turned off all the lights after checking he had everything. And returned the key to the front desk.

He made his way to the freeway, and jumped on the first semi headed north.

"Merced, here I come."

* * *

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

I'm back for a little while. I told myself I couldn't post anymore chapters until I'd written two more, and I did. So you have a nice long chapter. Bear with me while it gets slightly weird... okay, it's been weird. But I hope you like it.

I would like to note that I am aware of the fact that the Merced's Applegate Zoo does not in fact have a lion enclosure.  
I am also more than aware of lion behavior, i did a lot of research, but Jim isn't gong to be killing any cubs anytime soon! Also, that Claire's dreams have 0 amount of foreshadowing. what so ever. like really. none.

* * *

Chapter 9: Trouble

* * *

**June 19th, 2:48 am, Arcadia CA**

Claire bolted upright, screaming bloody murder. Moments later her mother and father rushed into her room. Enrique started crying from his room next door.

"Claire! What is it? Are you alright?" Her mom asked, rushing forward.

"My princess, what happened?" her father asked.

Claire had tears running down her cheeks, and the roots of her hair were lined with sweat. She hugged herself tightly, whimpering. She said nothing, only cried. Burying her face into her legs, clutching them to her chest.

Her mom and dad hugged her tightly, not even sure what was going on.

In the back of Claire's mind replayed the nightmare.

She had her shadow staff at the ready, facing Morgana. She charged her with a battlecry worthy of Draal's praise, then she vanished. Claire looked around, not able to see the sorceress. Then her head started pounding, and the voice that had plagued her for so long was there again, in her mind.

"Hello my child." the voice said kindly and softly.

"Uhg, get out of my head witch!" Claire yelled at the empty space.

"I can not."

"Why?" Claire bit.

"Because, you have a job to do." Morgana chimed.

All of the sudden the dreamscape spun and she landed on her side, looking up she saw a familiar, friendly face. "Jim." She breathed.

Getting up she ran toward him, then she froze. Unable to move. She called again, "Jim!"

His head turned toward her, a smile on his face. He walked closer.

"Do you know what the job is?" Morgana said sweetly. "You must kill the Trollhunter."

Before Claire could do anything else, she raised the shadow staff. She could feel its power, and using its potential to kill, charged it with will that wasn't her own.

Jim looked hurt and like a scared animal, then, his eyes flashed with murderous red light. He crawled on all fours, his tail swaying from side to side as he ran across the empty void toward Claire.

He made one final leap toward her and locked his maw around her throat. With her body dangling limply in his mouth.

* * *

**June 20th, 5:54 am, Merced County CA**

_Jace_

Jim woke in the corner of the motel room on the floor. Curled up in an animal like manor, his tail laid out in front of him. Covering much of the floor.

He crawled out and stretched before getting to his feet.

Brad was packing up his things, and they were heading back to Merced City today. They'd been traveling around the county for about a week now. And they were heading back to Merced for a visit to Brad's twin brother, Jace.

He'd found out a lot of things about Brad and his family over the past few days. He grew up on a farm, and his brother lived in Africa for two years. Rescued a cub from trappers and brought it back to America, raised it and brought it to the Merced Zoo.

Jim let out a moan, telling Brad he was up. The tall well built man glanced over to him, "Jim, you're up. Good, could you take this out to the truck?" He gestured to his suitcase.

They had made a quick habit to leave before the sun was up. And there was a cabin with a curtain in the back of Brad's meat truck where Jim stayed during the day, he mostly slept. He didn't sleep much during the night, just when it got closer to the morning. And he only left Brad's truck during the day if they were inside, or it was overcast… ect.

Jim took the luggage to the truck and returned to the room, gathering his phone and charger. He placed the charger in one of his many pockets. He'd ditched the backpack. Keeping only one charger, his battery pack, phone, wallet, and amulet.

"You ready to head out Brad?"

"Yep," He said flipping the light switches. "You go ahead and get a start on sleep in the truck. I'm going to go check out then we'll be on our way to the zoo." He smiled.

Jim nodded and went to the truck, the last bit of meat in the back. Headed for the Merced Applegate Zoo, to feed the lions and other carnivours. He curled up again on the bed like bench in the back of the cab. The curtain slightly open for him to see Brad.

A few minutes later, Brad got in the driver's seat. He turned around and checked for Jim.

Jim smiled up at him, his head resting on his arms, "Glad someone worries about me."

"Oh Jim, there are a lot of people worried about you." Brad gave a shaky laugh. "But you should get your sleep, don't pretend that you weren't out all night. You need to sleep during the day, you weirdo nocure."

"Can't get anything past you," Jim laughed before yawning and letting his tongue out as it curled at the tip. "Alright, wake me when we get to Merced? I wanna see the lions."

"You got it Jim."

Jim fell asleep thinking about the second news video Strickler sent him.

…

"Last night, another person aided by the mysterious young man traveling the state of California. We go to Jannet in Fresno."

"Miss, would you please tell us what happened."

The girl, Jim knew to be Kelly, nodded and spoke. "I was on my way home, when a man pulled me into the alley. I screamed but even people who saw me kept walking. Then the young man showed up. The man knocked me to the ground and tried to attack him, but it was like he disappeared then appeared in front of me… protecting me.

"He fought the guy and knocked him out. He asked if I was ok and helped me to the police station. He was rather strange."

"So you saw him?" The reporter pressed.

"Not at first, he wore a cloak. But I did see his face."

"Tell us, everyone is curious. What does he look like?"

Kelly shook her head, "He asked me not to tell. I'm going to respect that."

"Is there anything you would like him to know, as he may be watching the news?"

"I'd like him to know that he saved me, and tell him thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"There you have it." The camera pans to a dark skinned reporter. "Yet again the strange young man saves the day and stays anonymous."

…

Jim loved helping people, and it's becoming a bit of a game. The best part, watching the media's reaction to someone _helping _without asking for _anything in return._ It confuses them and it's funny watching them scramble to try and follow the story. He hadn't done anything big recently, so you could say he'd been radio silent.

Jim woke when Brad was tapping his shoulder.

"Jim. we're here, It's about noon though. So you might want to stay here a bit longer."

Jim barely registered it, he nodded and sleepily set an alarm for just before sundown. And fell back to sleep.

Brad laughed at the young half troll before making the curtains were pulled tight, and exiting the truck.

…

Jim woke to his alarm and a grumbling in his stomach, -right, I haven't eaten in like three days.- Jim had realized that as a troll, he didn't actually need to eat everyday. And his meal times were slowly becoming more spaced out.

The light smell of raw meat found his senses, and he carefully ventured out of the truck, the sun was down enough and the buildings high enough, so he was safe.

He smelled for Brad, and followed his nose to a small room that smelled way too good to resist. He found the man cutting up large chunks of meat from the back of the refrigerated truck.

"Hey Brad, think you could spare some of that for a hungry troll?" He smiled, but scared the man half to death.

He jumped and turned around, and yelled at the sight of Jim. Pulling the meat cleaver on him.

Moments later… _Brad ran in?_ -Twin brother, identical twin. Share 99% of DNA, he smelled the same.-

Brad panicked, he placed himself between the two, removing the knife from his brother's hand. "Jace calm down…" He breathed, "Jim, what are you doing?"

"In my defense," Jim started, "He smells just like you. And I'm hungry. How could you not expect me to be drawn to a room full of meat and…" Jim took a deep breath, "Mmm… Are there insects in here?" he asked Jace with a smile.

The man fearfully nodded, "Brad, what's going on?"

Brad pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jace, this is Jim. Jim this is Jace, my _identical_ twin brother… wait, we have the same scent?"

"Well, now that I'm closer, I can smell the animals on him." Jim smiled. "But your actual scent is the same."

Jace's brows furrowed, "I'm confused."

"Don't be, it's make things complicated." Brad sighed.

"So uh, Brad, I'm kinda hungry." Jim says, glancing at the meat on the large cutting board.

Brad rolled his eyes before turning to the cutting board and cutting a large portion of the beef and handing it to Jim then washing his hands in the nearby sink.

Jim licked his teeth and sat cross legged, his tail curled up next to him. Jace watched with concern and horror as he ate the meat.

Stuttering he turned to Brad, "Bro, what… this… him… the meat! It's raw!" was all he was able to get out.

"Yeah, and he's a better customer then you." Brad patted his brother on his back.

Jim's tusks tore against the red meat, he quickly devoured the piece given. Satisfied, he cleaned his fingers, then his face, all using his long tongue. He grinned up at Jace, crawling forward on his hands and feet and scenting the man. His tail making wide swoops in the small room.

"I've heard a lot about you, I think it's cool you rescued a cub. I was really excited to see the lions." Jim said.

"Jim, I think you're freaking him out." Brad drawled.

"Well of course I am, everyone freaks out when they see me. I'm a seven and a half foot troll! I also just ate four pounds of raw beef in like, less than a minute. Which had to be disturbing in itself." Jim glanced back at Jace, "Sorry. I'm weirding you out." He move to his feet and held out his hand. "I'm Jim."

Jace warily took his hand, "Jace. Don't suppose you could explain some of that?"

Jim laughed, "One of my halfs tends to take precedence over the other. I'm half troll, and I prefer that half to being human. So I just act according to my instincts… within reason."

Jace looks back at Brad, "Troll?"

Brad threw his arms up in mock defense, "We swore not to say anything that happened. And Jim's actually the only one who _really_ knows what happened."

"Yeah, but I tend to get a bit dark when I talk about that." He forced a smile, "Think you could show me the lions?" Jim's tail swug a bit more rapidly.

Jace looked at him with curiosity for a moment, "Is that prehensile?"

"What, my tail?"

"Yeah." Jace said walking closer now.

"If you mean I can grab things with it, or hang from it, then yes." Jim grinned.

"Wait, you can hang from this?" Jace exclaimed, his hands floating around it as it passed.

Jim nodded, "Yeah, and if you wanna touch it, just ask. I feel like a new speci being observed."

"Oh, sorry. May I?"

Brad laughed at the exchange, then left to get the rest of the Zoo's meat order from the truck.

"Yes, just be gentle. Please don't grab it." Jim said, moving his tail into the zookeepers hands.

Jace ran his fingers along Jim's tail, rubbing the scruff. Jim couldn't help but purr at the touch. Jace stared at him confused.

"What? If you pet a cat it's going to purr. You're basically petting my tail." He tilted his head.

Jace let's go and laughed a bit.

"What?" Jim tilted his head the other way.

"Just I've never met anything… any_one_ as conscious as you, that's as…"

"Monstrous?" Jim growled.

"Animal." Jace replaced. "It's amazing."

Jim's growl softened back to a purr, and he smiled. "Thanks. Now, I don't suppose I could see the lions?" He asked.

Jace grabbed a bucket full of meat and motioned for Jim to follow, he led him through some dark halls.

"Brad said you have a close relationship to one of the lionesses."

Jace sighed, "Well I used to, but since she had her litter and all but one died, she won't let anyone near her or him. And the cub is sick, he needs antibiotics." he opened a door leading out to the lion's enclosure. Set about ten feet into the ground and a high fence.

The sky was almost completely dark and the only lights were the dim street lamps of the Zoo.

Jim took a deep breath of fresh air and grinned when he saw the lionesses, cub and an alpha. A smaller male off to the side.

"That one right there," He pointed to a lioness caring for a sickly looking cub. "That's Jenna. Won't let anyone near her since her cub was born. I'm afraid he won't make it if we can't get him away from her."

"What's the cub's name?"

Jace grinned, "Trouble."

They walked closer and Jace poured the food into the troff. Jim and him walked away standing against some rocks a bit away from the agitated lioness.

Jace watched Jim as his eyes followed the animals every movement, curious and calculating. His tail moved around like a kite ribbon. Making wide sweeps from side to side.

"You're staring," Jim said, not moving his eyes off of the lions. He moved to a crouch, and his tail relaxed at his feet in a small coil.

"Just, fascinated, sorry."

"Better fascinated than abusive." Jim scoffed.

"I'm sorry what?"

"It's nothing." Jim looked at his feet, "Sorry."

"Sorry I asked." Jace said, sitting on a rock next to Jim.

"That one's the alpha, right?" Jim pointed to the larger male.

"Yeah, he's the leader of this small pride. His name's King."

"The smaller one doesn't like him." Jim said.

"Really?" Jace asked, this was news to him.

Jim nodded, "it's his scent. He wants the other lioness for his mate. But King isn't letting him."

"Well, that's how most prides work. And he can't do anything about it, he's too small to take his place."

Jim let a small smile pass his lips, "Size doesn't always matter." he muttered.

Jace figured he'd try and get close to Jenna, he did raise her after all. He got up and slowly started walking toward the lioness, Jenna, who was bathing her cub.

"I know you're her handler, but I don't think that's a good idea." Jim said, crawling forward a few steps, his tail uncoiling.

"I'm just trying to get close."

Jim was seeing something different, "No," He lowered his voice, "Back up, slowly."

"Why…" He was about to question when King jumped down in front of Jenna and Trouble, growling at him. Only then did Jace begin to back up, he held his hands in front of him.

"I think you got too close." Jim breathed.

"Yep." he said. Almost watching his life flash before his eyes.

Every time he took a small step back, the alpha lion took two forward. Then he was against the wall.

"Trouble's getting more sick, and he didn't like you that close." Jim said, completely calm.

He figured he would try and save Jim the pain of watching him get torn to shreds and tell him to leave. "Jim, I want you to…" the lion charged. And it was too late.

* * *

King dashed forward with a guttural roar, but was stopped in his tracks by… _Jim_?

The half troll watched as the lion charged and was about to kill his handler for getting too close to his cub, and he had to do _something._

Jim jumped in front and rammed his head into King's, the lion shook himself out and stood in a defencive stance, daring Jim to challenge him. Jim took up a similar stance on his hands and feet. Standing between Jace and King.

The other lion's heads poked up to watch the commotion.

King roared at Jim, asserting his dominance. Jim got the message, loud and clear.

He was being challenged.

Jim returned in kind, accepting with a blood curdling roar that would ring in ones ears for hours after hearing it.

"Jim, what are you doing?!" Jace whispered.

Through a growl he grunted, "Kinda busy." he snarled.

King lunged forward, going for Jim's throat. Jim dogged but kept himself between the human and the lion. He ran on all fours tackling the alpha male to the ground, his mouth locked onto one of King's legs. He didn't want to hurt him, just get him to back down.

The older lion rolled on top of Jim, making him lose his grip. King tried again to go for the killing attack, and again Jim dogged. He figured if he was going to win, he'd have to play by his own rules.

Jim took a few steps back before making strides toward King, and ramming his horns into the side of the beast, sending him rolling through the enclosure. Jace gasped, but Jim wasn't done yet. He crawled over to King head high, and waited for the lion's response.

King got to his feet, and bowed his head. Staring depressingly at the ground.

Jim crawled forward, and nuzzled the older lion. A series of moans and whines from both. Then King made his way back to Jenna and Trouble.

Jim followed him, and pressed an unasked question to the lioness. She whined and growled before relenting. Jim used his mouth and picked up the lion cub by the skin of his neck and crawled over to Jace. He stood and dropped the cub into his own arms. Nuzzling the small, fuzzy and frail cub.

Jace looked around the enclosure trying to figure out what to say. "What just happened?"

Jim walked passed Jace with the cub in his arms toward the door, "I'm the new alpha." he grinned. A glance back at Jenna, and he realized she would be far too agitated for her own good without her cub. A growl and a head gesture later she got up and walked next to Jim.

Jace's jaw couldn't have been closer to the floor.

"You going to stand there or are we going to go get Trouble those antibiotics?" Jim said, walking out the door with a lioness following like a loyal dog.

Jace hurried out and shut the door. Leading Jim to the veterinary clinic.

"You can put Trouble in here." Jace gestured to a cage on the table.

Jim glared, "No."

"What? You can't tell me no!"

"I just defeated an alpha lion. And I've defeated worse. I can do whatever the hell I want. Or you can challenge me." He growled.

Jace raised his hands in fear, "Fine, I'm going to get the medicine." Jace walked out.

Jim chuckled to himself, he shouldn't find joy in scaring the crap out of humans, but is was just so fun!

Jenna gave a concerned moan next to him. He smiled down at her before sitting down with Trouble in his arms. Jenna lay down on the cold sterile floor next to him.

It wasn't that he could speak lion or anything, just that there was a mutual understanding of what the other wanted. Conveyed through actions and sounds.

Right now, Jenna wanted to mother Jim. He sighed and set the cub down in his lap, then lay his back against Jenna. She wrapped her body around him and set her head on his leg, nuzzling it slightly. Jim leaned forward, and nuzzled her back.

Brad followed Jace in, who was glaring at Jim.

"Jim, I know you think it's funny to scare the crap out of uninformed _humans_, but could you please tell Jace you were joking." Brad smiled, trying to to laugh.

"Sorry, but your brother is just too gullible." Jim laughed.

"Am not!"

"Jace, you really think I would fight you? It wouldn't be a fight, it would be a slaughter. I'm a war champion. Fighting off King was easy, I just didn't want to hurt him. And I'm not in the business for harming innocents anyways." He smiled, "So sorry if I scared you."

"That's not funny, man." Jace said.

"It kinda is." Brad laughed.

Jenna's head lifted at the sound, and she growled in the direction of the unknown being. Brad held his hands out and looked frightened. Jim growled at her, to get her attention. Then whined something and she kinda glared back at him- if lion's can even glare.- before standing and placing herself between Jim and the twins. Laying down again, she rested her head on Jim's leg next to her cub. She licked Trouble's head every now and again.

"Calm down, both of you." Jim said, "You're putting her on edge."

Jace's face spelled question.

"Jim can smell the chemicals and hormones in people. He can read emotions better than an empath. And he can hear heart rate and breathing. He can read anyone, and anything like a book." Brad whispered to his brother.

"What is he?" Jace whispered back, filling a needle with medicine for the cub.

Brad snorted, "The reason we're still alive."

Jace gave his brother a confused look, but he didn't expound upon his statement. "Jim, I need you to bring the cub over here. Away from Jenna so she doesn't freak out and attack when I give Trouble the shot."

"Just come over here and do it. She won't attack. It just stresses her out when she can't see what's happening to her sick cub." Jim shrugged. "Trust me. I saved you from King earlier, didn't I? I won't let her do anything bad." Jim gave a reassuring smile.

"Fine, I'll trust you." Jace said cautiously.

Jim moved Trouble into his arms, receiving a questioning whine from Jenna. Jim growled back and she returned her head to his leg, moving a paw onto his lap.

Jim held the cub as he was instructed, and the shots were given without complication.

"Is that all he needs from being here?" Jim asked.

Jace nodded, "Yeah. He should be fully recovered in about two days."

"Is it alright if I take them back to the enclosure?"

"If you would." Jace started to put the needles and medication away.

Jim's ears flicked against his scruff. Brad took notice, "What is it Jim?"

"I was wondering, would it be alright if I stayed the night in the indoor enclosure with them?"

"What happened to 'I can do whatever the hell I want'?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"I can, but it's still polite to ask." Jim smiled.

"Be out of sight by eight, that's when the zoo opens." Jace said.

Brad smiled and yawned, "I'm going to the truck, I'll see you in the morning. K Jim?"

"Yup, goodnight Brad."

Brad left, and Jim picked Trouble up out of his arms with his teeth, gently. And crawled back to the lion enclosure. Jenna following.

He stood, and handed the cub off to Jenna, then opened the door. She went in, he followed and shut the door behind him. Returning to his hands and feet.

There was a small, man made cave under the rocks king was perched on before. King and the other female were inside, and the smaller male was on the rocks outside moping.

Jenna set Trouble down and growled at the other lioness to get out, and she did, promptly. The cave was heated, and King lay regally inside, Jenna laid down next to him, setting the cub at her feet, then whined at Jim to come closer.

King didn't seem to mind, he challenged, and he lost. Jim was _his_ alpha now. Jim crawled forward, the small cub already looking somewhat healthier. He smiled at it and laid down a good distance away from the others. Closing his eyes.

He felt something sharp at his neck, and suddenly he was being dragged by his scruff and skin closer to Jenna, King, and Trouble. Jenna pulled him next to her before lying down again.

Jim was a bit irked she did so, but it couldn't be helped. He went to close his eyes when she started giving Jim a bath. Before Jim could pull away he found himself purring. She ran her tongue across his scruff on the back of his neck, above the cloak. And his head, and around his horns. The sensation was that of what his instincts told him a mother would do, he knew his mother would never do that, but apparently Jenna saw a need to fill the hole.

Jim relented and scooted closer, pulling the cloak off and tossing it aside so she could reach the scruff around his shoulders. He looked at Trouble, and however warm the cave was, the cub was shivering.

He pulled him by the skin of his neck and carefully dropped him in the crook of his body. Jenna seemed to have deemed him clean and finally moved to curl her form around Jim's tight position. She nuzzled his face, and he happily reciprocated with a small purr. He wrapped his tail around Trouble's small form and tail, he was already seeming like a little brother.

King came closer too, curling around all three of them, and resting his head on Jenna's back. Jim looked down at Trouble, no longer shivering, and fast asleep with a steady heartbeat and breathing. He smiled. This was now his pride, he's won claim over it. And even if he did leave, he'd come back.

He'd always come back to this. If it meant a close relationship with loving individuals who had instinct to care for him even if he looked and acted different. Yes, he's always come back to _this._

* * *

**June 21st, 10:29 am, Applegate CA**

_Jamie_

Jim woke the next morning with the sun shining outside the small cave. And voices of the disappointed crowd that only two of the five lions were out. Jim moaned, and forced his eyes open.

He was in the same position he was when he went to sleep. He smiled at this and purred lightly. Keeping his eyes closed.

The sound of footsteps caused him to wake immediately moving away from the other lions, and take defense against the threat. But he realized it was only Jace, looking like he was about to wet himself.

"Sorry," He said, releasing his growl. "Thought you were a threat." Jim smiled and crawled back to the sleeping pile he was in, settling himself down next to Jenna. "You know, after last night, it's not smart to get to close to King, he's still on edge." He stated with his eyes shut as he rested his head on Jenna's back. King's head on the packed down dirt floor next to his.

"If King is letting another male around Jenna, then I'd say that's ridiculous." Jace scoffed.

Jenna stirred, and moved her head to rest on Jim's back, Trouble next to her.

"Pa-lease." Jim sighed, "She sees me as a cub. And King's just accepted the fact that he challenged me, and lost. Now I'm alpha."

"Well, whatever. Brad had to go early, some important meeting or something came up." he sighed. "Look Jim, you saved my life. So," He took a deep breath. "Whenever you want to come and chill with the lions. You have free reign."

Jim smiled, "Thanks Jace."

"Also, I left some meat by the door in a smaller, cleaner, bucket. You can have you're nasty meal, with your nasty eating habits." he smiled then left.

Jim's tail made long wide sweeps in the dirt, he brought it in front of him and watched it for several minutes before yawning and stretching. King and Jenna doing the same. He pulled the cloak back on and found the meat Jace was talking about. A nice T-bone. Jim smiled to himself as he ate the small portion of meat and crunched down on the bone.

He listened to the crowd, as they gasped happily at the majestic beasts.

Staying on the edges, he ducked under some brush and climbed a tree. He sat in the shadows, and hung from his tail for the first time in a few weeks. From this angle he could see the people crowding around the enclosure…

And the little boy fall off his older sister's shoulders after getting shoved too hard. The boy fell, he hit some branches and those slowed his fall but didn't stop him from hurting. He gave a loud cry of pain and his older sister screamed, "JAMIE!"

Jim sighed and climbed down, he'd take the kid back up to the top. No problem. Not a big deal.

But then of course, the smaller, jealous male had to make it a big deal.

His eyes laser focused on the little kid, the boy was in line of sight of everyone. And everyone saw the determined look on the lions face. His sister was bawling hysterically.

The lion charged, and Jim tackled it from the side. His hood pulled tight around his face, and his tail in full view. He quickly pulled it under the secrecy of his cloak. The crowd gasped at the sight of another person in the enclosure. He then gave a few growling commands to the other lion to back down.

But _no_, he wanted to challenge him too. He obviously didn't respect the hierarchy.

The other lion charged, he was much faster. And although he did go for the throat and miss, he managed to tear up Jim's arm.

With all these people watching he had to be careful what he did. The lion charged Jim again and roared. Jim simply headbutted him, and shoved him back.

The crowded couldn't get enough of what was going on. Cameras were out, phones were flashing, and the media would be eating this up!

Jim had to work fast and be careful of the sun, he got on his fours and did his best to attack in what looked to be a human manor from up top, but wasn't at all human. He charged the other lion, and locked his jaw around the back of the other's neck, using his arms to make it look like he was just holding on, his arm burned from the teeth marks left on his stone.

He tasted blood, of course. That's what happens when you bite into someone's neck. But he did it in a way it wouldn't cause any real damage. He let go and crawled around, snarling and daring the other to get up. He didn't. He licked the blood from his tusks, and could now say he'd drank lion's blood. It wasn't something he was necessarily proud of, but just the principal that he _had_ done so.

He turned back to take the boy to the top when his ears twitched violently, he spun to see the lion charging again. But what the lion didn't see, was King and Jenna. King tackled him from the side, knocking him down. And Jenna stood protectively in front of her Alpha and adopted cub.

The crowd of people were gasping at the turn of events.

The defeated lion stalked away, lying down in a corner to sulk. King and Jenna pranced up to Jim. The crowd started to shout their concerns, but quickly stopped when their shock over took them as Jenna and King both nuzzled Jim, and Jenna gave him a long lick.

Jim sounded his gratitude and glanced at the boy, cowering from the danger that was present around him.

He pulled the Cloak tighter around him and his hood farther down. He walked over to the boy, "Hey kid, you alright?"

The crowd was watching his every move. He hid within his cloak, from the sun and from the people. The boy was about nine-years-old, brown shaggy hair with amber eyes, he was a bit scraped up from the fall and shaken, but otherwise looked just fine. He looked around, over to the sulking male, over to Jenna and King, then back at the hooded figure who was staring at him.

Realizing he'd been asked a question, he slowly nodded. "Did you just fight that lion?"

"Yes."

"And you're not like, DEAD!?"

"No."

"How?!"

Jim took a careful glance up to the crowd, watching ten feet up, and two feet back. He spotted the boy's frantic sister, her eyes pleading for her brother to be out of the enclosure. Jim walked closer to the kid, he crouched down, "Hey, your sister is pretty worried. Let's get you back up there."

"Ok."

Jim had mentally mapped out the zoo the night before, there was a door up top next to the enclosure. He could just pick the kid up and climb out, but he'd shown enough of his strength to the populous today.

"Hey kid…"

"My name's not 'kid', it's Jamie." The boy huffed.

Jim snickered at the boy, "Alright, Jamie. Can you close your eyes while I take you back to your sister, or do I have to blindfold you?"

"Why would you have to blindfold me… Whagh!" He jumped as Jenna walked up behind him and stuck her nose in his face to smell him. "Wha… what's she doing!?" The little boy said, panicking. As was his sister up top.

Jim sighed and then growled at Jenna to back off, that gained her attention, unfortunately it got the whole crowd's attention. Jenna walked over to Jim, brushing against his legs like a cat, and he rubbed her head affectionately.

"Aren't you afraid she's going to hurt you?" Jamie asked.

Jim shook his head, "Naw, she thinks I'm her cub." he smiled, and sent her away. "Now, follow me, your sister is freaking out." Jim walked toward the door and the boy followed. The younger lion moved to go after the kid, but Jim snarled at him. Making him stay were he was.

Jim held the door for the boy and followed him through, he had the boy walk in front, directing him to the stairwell that led up. "Why did he listen to you?" the boy asked quietly.

Jim laughed, "Because he knows he can't beat me in a fight, you saw that."

"Ok, but _how_ did you beat him?"

"That's enough questions for you." Jim said, opening the door to a little space under an awning. The crowd was slowly leaving, and the girl was looking around for her missing brother, with tear stained cheeks.

Jim crouched down and found a pebble, he tossed it in her direction, hitting her arm. She spun to see who had thrown it, and found the rescuer with her brother in an employee's only section. She ran, then jumped the rope cutting off the area and fell to her knees wrapping her brother in a hug.

"Jamie, I'm so glad your ok. Are you hurt? Are you ok?" the girl panicked.

"I'm fine Maddie." The boy pushed her off.

Jim had climbed onto a tree to see if the news crews were showing up yet, they were. And frantic to get into the zoo. He had to laugh, they were just eating up the stories he created.

"HEY!" the girl called for the fifth time, finally getting his attention. Jim looked back to her.

"Yeah?" he said, sliding down the trunk of the tree.

"How did you do that? You fought off another lion? And the bigger one and the lioness, what's with that? Why are you wearing a cloak? Don't think I didn't see a tail. And…"

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down there." Jim couldn't help but laugh, hiding in the fake foliage. -What kind of zoo has fake plants?- "That's a lot of questions."

"Sorry, but seriously. How are you not dead?"

Jim glanced over her shoulder, and the news crew were about to pounce on her like… well, like a lion.

Jim ran to the door, "look, I can't be seen. Especially by _them_." Jim pointed to the upcoming swarm of reporters. "If you promise not to say anything about it, and tell them nothing about me _or _my tail. I'll promise to meet you here tonight and answer your questions, after dark." Jim's hand gripped the doorknob tightly.

The girl paused for a moment before nodding, "I promise," she smiled.

"Thank you." Jim breathed and disappeared with the door closed behind him.

The girl took her brother out of the employee only area and met the horde of reporters.

Jim ran down the stairs and quickly found Jace, it wasn't hard. He smelled just like Brad, and he already had his scent to memory after spending a week with him.

"Jace, you might want to go deal with the media storm outside the lion's enclosure."

"What did you do?" The man glared.

Jim threw his hands up in mock defense, "hey, I just saved a kid from getting eaten by the other male… what's his name?"

"Mace," he said calmly. "And what?"

"Kid fell off his sisters shoulders into the enclosure. I had to fight Mace though, he challenged me. He's got some real issues with authority." Jim laughed.

"Yes he does, is the kid alright?" Jace said, trying to calm the brief wave a panic.

"Yeah, he's back with his sister. But she and him are dealing with the crazed news reporters."

The door burst open, and one of the zoo workers ran in. luckily, Jim had his hood up, and his back turned. "Jace, a kid fell into the lion's enclosure! Then someone went in after him, and Mace attacked him!"

The man hadn't noticed Jim yet. Somehow. "And he won! Now the kid and his sister are out trying to get away from the media!" The man finished, out of breath. Finally noticing Jim. "Oh my gosh it's you!"

"Yup, and that's my cue, to leave." Jim nodded to Jace and left the dumbfounded zoo worker to freak out. "Oh and Jace, when you talk to the reporters. You know nothing about me."

"I don't know your name. I don't know your face." He waved it off, "Oh and Jim."

Jim turned and paused.

Jace tossed him a shiny silver key. He caught it and looked at the tag it was attached to. On it scrawled, 'Alpha Lion' "That's to the enclosure, so you can get in whenever you want."

"Thanks Jace, I'll be gone by midnight. But I will be back, can't leave my pride forever." Jim smiled, tossed the key in the air and side swiped it before pocketing it.

He left, the poor zoo worker confused to hell and back.

He wandered back to the lion's enclosure, and found the door to the cave. He sauntered in, he liked that lion's just slept all the time. Jenna was sitting with Trouble, giving him yet another bath.

He removed his cloak and crawled over to her and the cub, letting his tail flow freely. Trouble was looking much healthier. He was sitting up and he looked much calmer. He watched Jenna clean him, and he tried to crawl away in protest.

He got on his feet, slightly wobbly, but managed to totter over to Jim. he picked him up by the scruff with his mouth and laid down next to Jenna, and set Trouble against his him. The cub nuzzled Jim's chest then lay down. He brought his tail around and curled it in a circle around the cub.

Jenna started to give Jim a bath, cleaning behind his ears and licking his scruff. She moved down his neck and tried to get to the scruff on his back. Jim was content in letting her bathe him, then she started pulling on his shirt.

Jim moaned in protest, she replied by dropping his shirt and whining. She thought it was getting in the way and wanted it off. He rolled his eyes and removed his shirt, tossing it in the pile with his cloak before laying back down.

Jenna gave a sound of triumph, and set back to bathing Jim. the warm heat of the cave pricked at his skin, he began to purr as Jenna cleaned his scruff around his shoulders then the scruff along his spine. It tickled a little as her rough tongue cleaned his wiry scruff, she cleaned up his arm where Mace had bit. And he laughed as she tried to pull at Jim's pants with her teeth.

"Those are staying on." he laughed.

Jenna made a sound similar to a sigh. Then started trying to clean his tail. Jim whined about it and moved his tail out of the way, and she grunted. Jim growled back like a moody teenager, and Jenna moved her front paws, laying them across Jim's body.

Jim tried to crawl away but the resulting bark made him stay. He settled down as she had already decided there was no way he was getting out of it.

She pinned him to the ground and cleaned his tail, gave him a threatening growl when she had to get off to reach the further lengths of it. Jim curled back up and tried to ignore the still strange sensation of someone elses touch to his tail

Trouble got up and started wondering about the strange being inhabiting his home. Jim smelled the cub, quickly realizing he liked to think of him as a little brother. While Jenna cleaned his tail, Trouble was climbing his face and gnawing on his horns. Licking them and being a curious little fuzz ball.

Jenna grunted at Jim, he looked back to her, Trouble on his head, and saw that she'd finished. Figuring she could trust the Alpha with the cub, who was feeling much better, she left the cave.

"Well, Trouble, it's just you and me. What do you want to do?"

The cub tumbled off Jim's shoulders and looked at him with a tilted head. Then got up and started to wander around.

Jim watched, making sure he didn't get too close to the mouth of the small cave. He settled his head against on his arm, his tail drifting and twitching as it pleased. The cub disappeared behind him for a second, then he jerked at the sudden pressure on his tail. Only to realize Trouble had pounced on it, he found the twitching interesting.

Jim smiled and rolled over onto his stomach, he used his tail like a toy, dangling it in front of the cub and pulling it away at the last moment. Dragging it across the dusty cave floor for him to chase. Soon Jim's eyes grew heavy and the cub caught the tail with his lack of focus. The cub playfully gnawed at the tip, licking the fur like Jenna had done. Jim laughed and pulled his tail from Trouble's grasp, then wrapped it around the cub's torso and pulled him closer. It was about noon, and Jim was bored out of his mind. And tired, not because he hadn't slept, but because it was daytime.

The cub whined in protest, and Jim just moaned at him. The cub was now covered in dirt and dust from playing around, and a strange urge to groom him came. Jim didn't know why, but he did.

He scruffed the cub and crawled closer to the cave wall, setting Trouble down next to him. Before the cub could get away he set to cleaning him as he'd seen Jenna do multiple times. Trouble tried to escape the grasp of his 'brother' but couldn't as Jim had hands to hold him hostage.

By the time he finished, the lion cub had settled down and was content with him. Jim curled his body around the cub, his tail relaxed near his feet and fell asleep purring.

* * *

**June 21st, 11:00 pm, Applegate CA**

_Maddie_

Jim woke with two lion's around him, Jenna's head resting on his leg. King was at his back, his mane tickling Jim's ears. Trouble nestled up next to him, content with the addition to his family. Somehow, Jim's tail ended up in a pile next to him, and not under one of the adult lions.

A sad smile came to his lips, he had to leave tonight. And while he wanted to stay here with this little family he'd created in taking over the pride, it wasn't ideal.

Then he heard someone calling in a hushed tone outside the enclosure, -right, I told her to come back.- Jim mentally slapped himself. He slid out from under Jenna's head, pulling his shirt on and fastening the cloak around his shoulders.

He walked out and watched the girl call out, over and over again. She looked around in every direction but the enclosure

The girl's tone was unsure, "Hello?" she paced back and forth before slumping in a pile next to the fence then muttered to herself. "This is ridiculous."

"You're not wrong." Jim said, loud enough to be heard clearly.

The girl's head whipped around, she scrambled on the ground and came closer to the fence to see who had spoken. She finally spotted Jim in the faint light of the street lamps that lined the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing? Get out of there!" she yelled.

"Now why would I do that?" Jim smiled, and even though she couldn't see his face, she could hear his smile.

The girl frantically pointed to the other lion that he'd fended off earlier, "Because he might try to maul you again!"

"Naw, Mace and I just had a misunderstanding. He's really nice, just moody."

"You can't just expect animals to behave all the time, their unpredictable and dangerous. That's why their in cages!"

"These lions won't hurt me, I'm their alpha."

"_You're_ the alpha?"

He ignored her question and continued, "And what's to say I'm not unpredictable and dangerous?" Jim slid the cloak so it hung off his shoulder instead of hs back. He moved to crawl, and let his tail make it's large swaying motions, pacing a bit. "Should I be in a cage?"

The girl lost all sight of winning that argument.

"Alright, I told you I'd answer your questions, ask, and I'll answer."

"Why do you have a tail?"

"Why do you have arms?" Jim mocked.

The girl seemed glaring was the best response.

Jim laughed at her, "Next question."

"Why were you in the enclosure in the first place?"

"Uh, I told you. This is my pride, I'm the alpha."

"How can you be the alpha?"

"I beat King. Next."

The girl sighed, "Why did the other lioness and lion protect you from that one, uh, Mace was it?"

Jim nodded, "Jenna kinda just adopted me. King was just protecting the alpha, plus I think I'm growing on him."

"Why would a lion adopt a human?"

Jim spurted, then burst out laughing. He rolled around on the ground before stopping on his back and looked up at her. "That's cute." He laughed.

She glared daggers, "What's so funny?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Jim rolled over onto his stomach, and got to his feet. He pointed up at her. "Girl _you_ are a human. Jenna wouldn't adopt you." He grinned. "Me on the other hand," Jim gestured to himself, "I'm not."

"Pht… not human? That's ridiculous."

Jim noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Jenna was coming out with Trouble he moved to a crawling position, "Next question." He said.

She contemplated it for a bit, "Are you the guy that keeps showing up on the news?"

Jim paused midstep, his tail froze mid air, and his head perked up. He looked up at her, "Yeah. I am." He couldn't help the smile.

"Thank you for saving my brother." the girl said somberly.

Jenna and Trouble came up to him, he greeted her with a nuzzle and a purr. Jim grabbed Trouble with his mouth and set him on his back before lying down. The cub climbed up his back and worked on getting his hood off.

"Of course. It's what I do. Besides, I've only know this little guy for a day, but if anything happened to him I'd kill everyone in the room then myself." he said as Jenna curled up next to him, resting her head on his legs. "Next question." he said, gripping the leathery brim of his hood so that Trouble couldn't pull it down.

"What's your name?"

"Next question." Jim gave a low growl.

She sighed, "My name is Maddie, what's yours?" she leaned against the railing.

"What did I say?"

"Hey, _I'm_ asking the questions." She laughed.

"Whatever, I can't give you my name."

"Fine, my next question… hmmm, why don't you want anyone to know it's you helping them?"

"I help people because it's right. I don't do it for attention. But seeing the news stories and how I've helped them… that's the best thing." Jim smiled.

"I think that's awesome." Maddie said, "Uh, what's the cub doing?"

"He's trying to get my hood off."

"Why?"

"Because he's a little rascal," Jim laughed, he rolled over and scooped up the cub, nuzzling his face.

"What's his name?"

"This is Trouble." Jim smiled at the small cub, his little blue eyes sparkling. He set him down and rolled back to his stomach and started playing with his tail again, Trouble jumping at the chance to play with his brother.

"He's so cute." Maddie said.

"So, do you have anymore questions?" Jim asked, dangling his tail in front of both his and Trouble's faces. Trouble jumped and instead of catching the tail, ended up on Jim's face. The cub hugged his face and licked him.

Maddie laughed at the silly display, leaning on the guardrail near the enclosure. "Why do you have a tail?"

Jim's hooded face looked up to her, "you already asked that," He said as he lured Trouble away with his tail.

"Yeah, but it's a valid question." She supplied.

"While it is a valid question, there's a reason I stay anonymous. I can't go telling you everything about me." He said, pulling his tail away as the cub pounced for it.

"That's fair. How bout this question, why is it blue? And I don't think I've ever seen a tail that long, even in fiction." She pressed, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's blue because I'm blue, I'm not sure why it's so long though. But I like it." he smiled brightly, but the effect was lost as the hood covered his face. "Any other questions? I've got to get going soon."

King came out of the small cave, walked over to Jenna and lay down next to her. Acknowledging Jim with a grunt. Jim sighed and gave a sarcastic whine and nuzzled the older's mane.

"Uh, he doesn't seem to like you very much." Maddi commented, becoming wary.

"Naw, he's just grumpy." Jim smiled, "King doesn't actually like humans. He's bothered by you, and the fact that I'm out here talking to you."

"Wow, thanks." She crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

"Yup, but I share his sentiment. Most humans suck." Jim paused, momentarily thinking about his mother, Toby, Claire, how they treated him, he shook off the thought and crawled forward before stretching a bit. "Alright, I'm gonna walk you home. Can't have you getting held up or anything."

"I'm not sure how I feel about you following me home." She deadpanned.

"Just want to make sure you're safe." Jim said, He scruffed Trouble and carried him next to Jenna. He nuzzled his lioness mother, and purred to say goodbye. Licked Troubles face clean, and fixed his cloak before scaling the rocky wall over the side of the enclosure. Holding the cloak around himself as he stalked forward. "Lead the way," Jim said.

Jim walked the girl home, no complications, then made his way north once again. He could hear the sad cries of Trouble and Jenna as he passed the zoo again, it sent daggers through his heart. Made him want to stay more, but he had to go. He snarled and sadly pressed his ears against his head to block out their sad cries, now joined by King.

* * *

So, what did you think?


	10. Chapter 10: Kade

13,309 Words and 52 pages. This one should hold you guys over for a while while I write more angst.

* * *

Chapter 10: Kade

* * *

**June 25th, 2:08 am, Sacramento CA**

_Bulletproof _

The Sacramento Police Department's job got a lot easier for a while once Jim came to town, he had to of stopped at _least_ five muggings or robberies a night. A few of them ran off, some he'd fight, only some of them he'd make an active effort to take to the police. By the second night, the news coverage was blowing up, speculation about him living in the city, others that he was just staying because of the crime.

On his third night, after he'd taken in several muggers and attempted assault criminals to the same officer one by one, the officer tossed down a pair of handcuffs saying, "Just chain them to the lamp post over there, I'll check it every so often." the officer, Jim found out his name was Officer Kade, had left Jim struggling not to laugh, with his annoyed yet grateful action. He was probably driving him nuts calling him every half hour to come get an unconscious criminal.

Later that night, Jim was wandering the streets with his tail around his waist, listening for any sign of trouble. When he walked in front of a jewelry store, open still. Which was weird considering the time, -big cities and their 24 hour services- he thought. A man pulled out a gun and shot it once in the air, the few shoppers inside and the worker, covered their heads and screamed, dropping to the floor.

Jim's shoulders slumped as he sighed, he pushed through the doors, he pulled the cloak closer, it was really bright in there, and if he wasn't careful everyone would be able to see him.

The man turned on Jim and pointed his gun at him, Jim pretended to ignore him as he walked over to the display cases and began idly observing the contents, he walked around with the gun still trained on him. Using his other senses to track his movements.

"Get on the floor!" the man yelled, "Or I'll shoot." he glared, holding the gun steady.

Jim hummed his acknowledgement, then spotted a ring with a rather large diamond encrusted inside white gold. He looked to the ring and said to the man with the gun, "If you manage to actually rob this place, you don't want this one." he stated.

The man's hold on the gun lowered just slightly, "What?" he said. "Why?"

"It isn't real, the diamond I mean. It's coloration is all wrong." Jim said, then he noticed another one with the same fault, then another, and soon spotted several. "Actually, you don't want a lot of these, their fakes."

The worker seemed to take offence and spoke up, "How dare you, these are all genuine!" She yelled, the man pointed the gun at her and shouted back.

"Shut up and sit down!"

Jim growled, "Hey, be nice. She doesn't need your negativity." he said sarcastically as he walked closer.

"What?" The man said.

"All I mean is that you're robbing the place, you could at least cut her some slack."

"You've gotta be nuts, sit down before I shoot you." The robber pointed the gun back at him.

Jim remained standing, the dark hooded figure the only thing visible was the cloak. "Well, I've been wondering what would happen if I got shot." small amounts of laughter could be heard from him.

One of the customers whispered to him, "Are you crazy? You die if you get shot!"

"That's debatable." Jim shrugged. "But, put the gun away before you regret it." he growled his words.

The gunman took a step back and his grip faltered once again.

"So are you going to put the gun down and leave, or are you going to make me fight you? Which by the way, won't end well for you." Jim tilted his head down slightly.

The man fired the gun, the sound rang through the small store, and one of the glass sides of the display cases shattered, Jim gripped his arm and snarled.

"Shit that hurt." Jim yelled, "But I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, I'm bulletproof. Bad news is, I'm going to kick your ass for shooting me."

Jim lunged forward, swinging his claws tearing the man's jacket. He fired again, nailing Jim's chest, this one didn't ricochet though. He growled, "Would you stop that?" He ripped the gun from the man's hand and discarded it across the floor.

"How aren't you dead!?" the man yelled.

"Dude, you're _not_ the first person who's tried to kill me." Jim laughed in a dark manor. He punched the man, sending him to the floor and unconscious.

The other patrons slowly stood, glancing around for more danger.

"Is everyone ok?" Jim asked loudly, the sound of his growl slipping into his tone slightly.

One man, holding his arms protectively around his girl, said, "We're fine thanks to you, but are you okay?"

Jim rubbed his arm underneath his cloak, he could smell and feel the blood there, and the blood on his chest. "Well, it hurt like hell getting shot." He moved his hand carefully out looking at his fingers just inside the brim of his cloak, rubbing them together while scanning the blood. The dark coloration told him that it hadn't hit any arteries. "But I think once I get this cleaned up, I'll be fine." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh are your hands blue!" the worker screamed.

Jim's ears pressed against his head, and he winced. Pulling his hand back into the cloak.

"Yeah, you weren't supposed to see that."

Police cars pulled up with the of screeching tires.

"You called the police…" Jim grunted, "I'll just leave him here then. I've gotta get outa here." he said, walking quickly to the door.

"Wait!" someone called.

Jim ignored the call and left the shop, disappearing into the shadows and slipping away. He found a safe place high in a tree in a park to take off his cloak and check his wounds. The one on his arm had stopped bleeding, and the one on his chest he had to take off his shirt to look at.

It was still bleeding some, and the stone around it looked bruised. Following his instincts, he began to lick it clean. Wiping away the blood. And while he loved the taste of fresh blood in meat, he didn't necessarily like the taste of his own blood.

He licked at the one on his chest, then the one on his arm. Cleaning the area of blood. He started to relax and leaned against the tree, his tail wrapping around the branch. He noticed that the gunshot wounds were already healing, the skin around them darkening slowly. Jim took a deep breath, he didn't quite like the smoggy air of the city, but the park air was cleaner than most.

He'd taken about seven people to the police station, he could call it a night. He looked up through the leaves and glimpsed the stars and the sliver of the moon, smiling down on him like the cheshire cat. He smiled back.

Jim decided to clean the cuts Mace had given him on his other arm too, and before he knew it he was giving himself a full on bath, after he'd gotten done with where he could reach, he licked his palm and ran his hands through his scruff, in between and around his horns. He did this a few times till he felt his scruff was clean. It had gotten long since he'd left. He unwound his tail and began cleaning that, from as far as he could reach neer his back, all the way along the scruff that ran along to the small tuft at the tip.

Once he'd finished, he laughed out loud. He'd found another way to be more trollish. Then his smile fell, another reason for his mother and friends to hate him.

He snarled loudly, the few birds in the tree took flight, and he heard the scared screams of park goers as they ran the other direction. Jim sighed, after pulling his shirt back on he climbed the tree some more, finding a good spot to sleep for the night.

He hadn't been to this specific park yet, but it was kinda small. All the trees near a road or the pool he could smell on the other side of a pond. He poked his head up from the top branches, scanning the park from up high. Then he spotted a small island in the middle of the pond with a few trees.

A large toothy grin passed Jim's lips.

He jumped carefully down the branches till he reached the ground. He tested the air, no one was in the park right now, so he didn't bother pulling the hood up. He made a mad dash across the park toward the lake, jumpin the expanse. A good 50' jump. He landed roughly in the shallow water.

He laughed a bit walking towards the cluster of trees, dirt sticking to his wet feet, and leaving strange footprints in the damp soil. He found a low hanging branch where no light could possibly reach, even during the day. Using his arm to hold himself off the ground, he tested its weight, to see if it would hold him.

He was about to do a flip and settle in for the night, but the twitch against his dark scruff stopped him. He glanced around and listened for the cause of his ears flicking, small steps. Not of a human, but an animal. The small rustling of leaves, and the dragging of a long slender tail. He tested the air again, blocking out the smell of the chlorine filled pool nearby, the smell wasn't one he knew the name to, but he knew it was meat. He carefully moved toward the scent, crawling on all fours toward the creature till it was in sight. A small opossum. Jim's stomach growled quietly.

Jim hadn't eaten in a few days, not since he'd left his pride on… what was it, Saturday. It was Wednesday night, maybe Thursday morning. Telling days by the nights was tricky.

Although he was ok with everything about himself, and he felt fine with the prospect of killing an animal to feed himself, this little thing wouldn't be more than a few bites for Jim. And he needed more. So he decided he'd find something when he woke up, he wasn't that hungry, but he would be soon. So he had to kill for his lunch, or go shopping…

Yeah, he was going to find an animal himself. He hated shopping, wearing gloves and the whole bit. Jim walked back to his tree, and backflipped onto the branch, his tail securely holding him to it. He held the cloak with his long toes and crossed his legs, holding his arms close to his chest.

He tried to ignore the slight pain he got from the gunshots, and the fact that his horns were digging into the ground slightly. Jim used his arms and pushed up allowing his tail to tighten a bit more so he wasn't so low to the ground. He sat there somewhat board, and not quite ready for sleep.

His curiosity got the better of him, Strickler sent him the video of Maddie and her brother a few days ago, but he hadn't watched it.

He pulled his phone out of the velcro side pocket and opened it up, he'd have to charge it soon. His battery pack was almost dead. He started the video.

The reporters voice came from behind a mic, others could be seen in the frame trying to get the story. "Miss, miss, can you tell us what happened?"

Others voices came asking a barrage of similar questions. Maddie switched her gaze from camera to camera, Jamie held tight at her side.

"We came to the zoo for a day of fun, and I had Jamie on my shoulders. Some people got rough behind us and he got knocked off my shoulders into the enclosure. I watched as one of the lions came forward and charged at my brother, I saw a guy in a cloak knock the lion away.

"The lion attacked the guy, but he dodged it, then he got his arms around it and kinda threw him to the side. The guy started walking back toward Jamie when it started to charge him again. But then out of nowhere, a lioness and a lion came out and protected him.

"After that they came over and like, brushed up against him. The guy started talking to my brother when the lioness came out and started sniffing him…"

"Scared the crap out of me!" Jamie yelled on screen. "Then the guy growled at it and she backed off and like… I don't know, listened to him. He took me toward the door, when the first lion was going to try and eat me again and he growled at him too, and he stopped!"

"Then he brought him up through the door over there," Maddie pointed, "And then he left."

The roar of questions came again, the one for the specific video asked, "Now when you say growled…"

"I mean actually growled, like it was kinda scary. He sounded just like an animal." Jamie explained with gusto.

"And did you see him or his face?"

"No, all I saw was his cloak." Maddie said, lying straight to the reporters face.

A barge of shouts came about the lion handler, the cameras panned toward him coming out the exit Jim had taken the boy. The camera was jarred as it was carried in his direction.

Jace held his arms up for everyone to calm down. Then pointed to a reporter off screen for a question.

"Who was it that rescued the boy?"

"I am unaware of who he is, or how he got in. Though I am glad that no one was severely injured."

"The story is that two of the lions protected the rescuer, do you know why?"

"They did?" Jace asked trying not to smile, "well, I honestly have no idea why they would do that." He said through a grin.

The reporters saw through that miles away, "You're lying. What reason would you have to lie?" one asked.

Jace froze momentarily, than let out a sigh and said, "Fine, I do know who he is, and how he got in to the enclosure. I've no reason to tell you who he is though. That's not your business."

That sent them into uproar, a series of 'why not?' 'who is he?' 'why won't you tell us?' and other questions.

Jace held up his hands again, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Jim glared at the phone as if he could glare at Jace.

"He's really good with animals, I've been having trouble with one of the lions. He came to help me out. He'd gained favor with the other lions, that's why they protected him…"

"Is he the guy who pulled the family from the crash, and stopped the mugging?"

"Yes, he is the one responsible for the rescues, the return of money and the capture of the King city mugger, and the stopped assault in Fresno."

"Then you know what he looks like? And who he is, his name?" A reporter asked.

"I do."

"What does he look like?"

"Who is he?"

"Can we get a name?"

The reporters yelled, multiple of each question thrown at him.

"Shut up! Haven't you ever thought there's a reason he wants to stay anonymous? He's doing these things because it's the right thing to do, not because it's going to get him recognition! He likes helping people. Just last night he saved me from one of the lions after I was being an idiot! Didn't even mention it afterward. Let him be."

Jace threw his arm down. And there was a moment of contemplative silence.

"Do you know where he is?" a reporter asked.

"I do." Jace nodded.

"Where is he?" a single person inquired.

"He's in the enclosure right now, as far as I know. And none of you are to disturb him. He's helping with the recovery of the lion cub. Besides, you would have to go _in_ the enclosure. And I don't think any of you wanna chance that after today." Jace gave a smirk, then his tone turned serious. "If any of you try to bug him, I will have you kicked out of the zoo and charged for trespassing."

"Why are you defending him?" someone asked.

"Because, he's one of the only genuine people I've ever met. Strong willed, protective, a truly unique young man. I believe he deserves more than just recognition, but he has more self respect then most and doesn't need the media's praise to do good. If he were to give himself up, it would ruin what he does, let him stay nameless." Jace smiled a bit, "keep the mystery alive. Thank you, that's all." He held his and up and walked away, disappearing down the stairs through the door.

The camera turned to the reporter, a dozen cameras and reporters in the background. "There you have it. Saved a child from an adult male lion, saved the lion's handler, saving a lion cub. Only a few of his many acts. His name may be unknown, his face unseen, but wherever he is, his actions are not unnoticed. So we thank you."

He wasn't all too happy with Jace, but he guessed it couldn't be helped, plus he did say some really nice things about him. He replaced his phone in his pocket and fell to sleep, resting up for his next night of crime fighting.

* * *

Officer Kade had his brows pressed as he walked out of the SPD to get the first of the nights criminals, stopping Jim before he handcuffed him to the light post.

"You working graveyard all week?" Jim asked, sympathy for the officer spilling out of his tone.

Officer Kade shugged, "Gotta pay the bills somehow." He glanced down at the unconscious man on the ground. "Why are they always unconscious? They always wake up and complain about a headache. Which gives me a headache." the officer smiled, a scruffy beard beginning to form on his chin.

"You try getting a criminal to walk to the police station. Knocking them out and carrying them is easier." Jim shrugged. "Get some really weird looks walking down the street with a body on my shoulder though." He laughed.

"How old are you?" the man asked, he looked shocked at Jim's ability to lift the people he brought in.

"Uh, 16." Jim rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll be 17 in a few months."

Kade's brows furrowed even more, "Why are you out fighting criminals? Or a better question… _How_?"

"How? Well, that's when it gets a bit too personal for me to share. And why? Because what else would I do in the middle of the night? If I'm not walking aimlessly north, that is. "

"What else would you be doing?" The man stood in shock, "Playing video games, going out and causing trouble, hanging with friends, _sleeping!_ Literally anything but crime fighting should be on that list." the man pointed at the ground, trying to make his point clear.

Jim gave a sad sigh and shook his head, "My 'friends' are back in Arcadia. But ever since the… well, let's just say my family and friends don't exactly like me anymore. And that's putting it lightly."

Kade took a brave step forward, and Jim allowed it. "If I can ask, what happened?"

A still moment of silence before Jim answered, "My best friend was avoiding me and is disgusted by me. I broke up with my girlfriend because she was hurting me. And my mom… well, not out loud, but she pretty much disowned me." He shook his head an grasped for his horn under his hood. "I really shouldn't be telling you this." he said, looking directly at officer Kade.

The officer took another step forward, "I'm really… that's… I don't even have words."

Jim laughed a bit, "It's fine. What they think is their business. I'm gonna go, I'll leave you a few more gifts." Jim gave a sad smile and pointed at the lamp post. "Hopefully there will be less muggings tonight though."

Kade rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like that would ever happen." He looked down at the inert body and sighed as the figure wandered into the dark. He ran his hands through his shaggy but neatly combed back brown hair, watching the young man vanish completely into the shadows.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something really off about that kid.

…

The kid had left four more unconscious bodies attached to the lamp post that night. They were now switching pairs of handcuffs, he'd leave a pair next to the post when he took in the next criminal. He sometimes wondered if these were even criminals at all, but with the track record set…

Most the time, he'd send the victims to report the crime and they wouldn't be too long after the offender's drop off, and the victim would point the person out for whatever crime they had committed or were stopped from committing. Sometimes he'd just bring in a drunk, they were a danger to themselves. They could sober up in the cell before being released.

He couldn't help but think of how efficient the kid was, but it still bugged him that he was just that. A kid.

He took the most recent offender inside, leaving another pair of handcuffs nearby. It was a good system they had though, the kid would stop them, knock 'em out, bring them in, the victim would quickly identify them after they came in to report of give their statement. Smooth work, and it was making the officer's jobs much easier.

The man he was currently bringing in, a smelly, probably homeless, drunk. Probably attacked a random group of people. He was awake when he removed him from the street lamp, so put him in the holding cell with some others, then he started spouting nonsense.

"Officer! I gotta tell ya, the thing that tied me to the post! It was a demon! I swear, I'm not crazy, it was blue and had these big horns! A tail longer than I am tall. And his eyes, they were red, they were blue at first, but then they were red! He made sounds that aren't right! I swear I'm telling you the truth!" The man babbled on and on.

What a ridiculous sentiment. This guy was drunker than drunk, the person who brought him in was just the kid. He was probably on drugs too, if he was seeing that kind of nonsense.

Officer Kade was about to walk out the door when one of the others that the kid had brought in, spoke.

"Uh officer, I saw it too. It was the thing that knocked me out and chained me to the light post." one of the quieter men said.

A woman, slightly tipsy, brought in for assault, said the same. "It's tail was like a snake, it was reeeeaaalllly long." she slurred her words.

"I thought I was gonna die! I know I haven't been all that good in life, but I didn't know I'd meet the devil himself for taken' someone's money!" A man shouted.

Soon the whole holding block was in an uproar, all started because one drunk man opened his big mouth.

"I thought I was crazy, but if everyone saw it. It must be real."

Officer Kade narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, "And tonight was going so well," he said, walking out of the room, leaving them to their own devices.

Without a word, he marched out to the light post, stood and waited. It was about four in the morning, he was exhausted, and the cheshire moon grinned down at him. He stood there and waited, about half an hour before the kid showed up again, a body slung over his shoulder. He walked up, looking a tad apprehensive that Kade was already waiting for him.

He gently lowered the body to the ground and stalked a bit closer, only then did Kade realize his steps were softer then a normal person's, and his every move seemed calculated and watched. "Officer Kade?" He said, his voice as low and raspy as always.

"Why would every single one of the offender's you brought in seem to think you're blue, have horns, a tail, big teeth, make inhuman noises, and eyes that change to red? All of them. Each one said something, and that something lined up with the others. No group of people who just met each other can lie like that, and they have no reason to lie about it. So, why would they say that?"

The kid reached under his hood, grabbing at his hair or something, muttering things under his breath, the only thing he could hear was, "stupid, stupid, stupid."

"So?" Officer Kade raised a single eyebrow with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Take this guy inside, and I'll meet you over there." The kid pointed to the west side of the building, a alleyway with a small amount of light from the back door light.

"What? You're not going to say anything about this?" Kade pressed.

"Well, I will say I need to be more careful when fighting these guys, especially if they're seeing my face." The kid said, then did something really confusing. He lowered himself onto his hands and kinda, just… bounded away toward the alley.

Officer Kade took the man in as fast as he could. Then he practically bolted out to the alley. He found the kid, still in his cloak, standing ominously in the light. He walked further into the dead end and spoke, "So, why do all the inmates seem to think you're a demon?"

"Demon?" His laugh started small, then slowly rose to historical. "Of all the names, demon is not one I thought I'd get. Better than monster though."

Kade let his head fall to one side, staring blankly with his brows pressed. "I'm just really confused."

The kid held out his hand… his blue, four fingered hand…

Kade blinked hard, trying to see the correct coloration of this hand, but didn't.

"You know that I'm the anonymous guy all over the news?"

The officer nodded, "Yeah, and you don't want people to know who you are because that would ruin what you do. I saw what the lion handler said."

"Yeah, he's not wrong. But he was actually protecting me, there's a different reason I'm anonymous." The kid laughed. "You just can't freak."

"Ok, what's the real reason you've decided to stay nameless?" Kade folded his arms and stared intently at the hooded figure.

"Well, I'm not exactly human." The kid said shyly. "You can turn back now, or I can show you my face." He said, "But you've gotta promise not to scream."

The officer's arms fell to his sides, he didn't know what to think for a second. But he nodded, "Alright, I won't scream."

The distance between them was small, only a few feet. So when he took off his hood, he stumbled back several steps.

The kid loosened his cloak, and his tail fell from around his waist, the hood sat idly round his shoulders, and his massive blue eyes peered back. Sadness filled them as he smelled fear beginning to radiate off Kade.

His long pointed ears lowered, and he took a deep breath. The movement of his mouth drawing attention to his large teeth jutting up from his lower jaw. His blue complection dulled the color of his grey-tan horns.

His attention was pulled away from the 'boys' face at the twitching of his tail, swaying back and forth in wide, ribbon-like movements.

As he stumbled back, he tripped on his own foot, falling on his butt. The kid stepped forward to help him up, but as he winced as he came forward. He stopped.

His shoulders fell, as did his ears, his tail slowed, and a long deep sigh was let out, only it sounded like a growl. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. Just, please don't be scared of me." he said, sounding so small.

He was still a kid, a different kid, but still, a kid.

Kade got up and tried to push away his rising fear and panic, he walked forward a few steps and held out his hand. "Kyle Kade." He smiled.

"James Lake, but my friends call me Jim." he said, pressing his lips. "Please don't tell the news crews."

Kade laughed, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me… so, not human?"

"Nope."

"What are you?"

"I'm a troll," Jim said.

"And your friends and mother disowned you because?"

Jim snarled, and Kade jumped, "You had to go straight to that?" he bit.

The officer shrunk, "Sorry, just…"

"Look, if you have to know. My human mother, and human friends, don't like how I act. I _used_ to be human. Don't ask how, it's a long story." Jim lifted his nose toward the officer and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm scaring you."

Kade's fear was drown out by surprise and confusion, "Did you just smell me?"

Jim nodded, "Adrenaline, and cortisol, the main two hormones and chemicals that the brain produces when someone is scared."

"And you can smell tha… Oh my Gosh! Is that a gunshot wound?!" he said, noticing the blood stain running down the front of his shirt.

Jim glanced down at his shirt, "Oh that? That was the jewelry store gunman last night. Got my arm too." he moved the cloak aside to show the darkened blue stone, walking a few feet forward.

"What the hell happened to your other arm!?" he yelled.

"Mace, after I rammed him in the side for trying to eat a kid that fell in the lion enclosure. That's nothing compared to the bite I left on his shoulder though." The cuts were still raw, and sore. Mace had done a number on his arm, he hadn't realized how bad he'd gotten it before. He brought his arm up and licked it a bit, Kade watching cautiously.

"Do I even want to know anything about you?" he asked.

Jim shook his head, "No, probably not. Besides, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone about trolls. And no one is supposed to see me. Technically, I should be in Arcadia, teaching a class on troll history, but I'm here instead." He smiled.

"You confuse me." Kade blinked.

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow night. I'm thinking I'll leave on Monday. So don't expect me to help you out forever." Jim laughed and he faded into the shadows again.

"Wait." He called out to the apparent nothingness.

Jim turned and waited for the rest.

"How do you do that? Disappear?"

"I'm a shadow, a distorted reflection of myself. But sometimes, dark is were the best things hide. He smiled his toothy grin, his eyes glowed for a second and he vanished again.

* * *

Jim headed back to the park he'd slept in the night before, he hadn't really smelt any animals there, other then the few opossums, and he kinda liked those little guys. He caught a few of them hanging by their tails. But he figured he could either find something there tonight, or wait another night.

He crawled around in the park with his hood up, testing the air, his ears swiveling around, listening for the small pitter patter of animal feet. When he finally picked something up, it was a medium racoon. A racoon and not a goblin. Jim smiled to himself as he crawled forward, keeping low to the ground, his tail swaying quietly and twitching at the tip. A silent growl settled in his chest, and he pounced.

He jumped with a loud snarl, and he clamped his maw around the creatures throat, tasting the blood that dripped onto his teeth and into his mouth. He carried it back to the island, and was glad he'd gotten some ziplocks for his phone and battery pack earlier. Since there was a chance he could not make a long enough jump and land in the water. He crawled back to his tree, and set the dead racoon down, mentally thanking it for his meal.

He set to skinning it, figuring that out for the first time was tricky, but let his instincts take the lead for this one. He didn't really want to eat the animal whole, but did his best to skin it. Which was fairly easy, given the fact he was doing it with his mouth, which was weird.

After he'd skinned it, he dug a whole for the fur and entrails and bones. He was only interested in the meat tonight. His stomach growled and he dug into his meal. It wasn't venison, but the taste of a fresh kill was calming to his nerves, and sat on his stomach well. He ate the whole thing, not wanting to be wasteful, and not sure if he could digest spoiled meat.

He cleaned his hands after climbing the tree and sitting against the trunk on a thick branch. He pulled out his phone, just as a new text from Strickler came through.

-Be more careful you shouldn't be getting shot!-

-But well done.-

The next text was a link to a new video.

A blonde reporter holding a mic, in front of the jewelry store. The wind blowing slightly, causing her hair to blow in her face.

"What occured here early thursday morning, around three, was nothing short of a miracle. And what we can only assume is the work of the mysterious young man. Witnesses say, that a gunman walked in shot once toward the ceiling and declared a robbery. Moments later, a mysterious cloaked figure strolled in without a care in the world." The video changed to small clips of the store inside with a voice over.

"The masked man claimed that several of the rings were fakes and that the robber didn't want them. While this left everyone confused, the gunman threatened to shoot. One patron said 'He didn't seem phased at all, in fact, I think he wanted to get shot.'

"And get shot he did, twice in fact. Forensics agents found one bullet that had rhichoched into a display case, and another where the young man stood. Both were said to have made contact with the young man. And his only response, witnesses say, and I quote 'it hurt like hell getting shot.' after getting shot once in the arm, and once in the chest."

The video changed to the anchors in the studio.

"And he's still alive."

"Amazing."

The man and the woman said, (Freaking scripted news anchors, they don't even react in real life.)

"But that's not the whole thing, after further investigation on the rings, over half of them were found to be fakes. The ones that had come in were genuine, but most of the ones in the display cases were indeed counterfeit. A new investigation has been opened up to reveal the cause of this. And it's all thanks to the nameless young man, who's saved more than just lives now. Back to you in the studio.

…

He kinda thought it was funny that he started a full blown investigation over a few stones. Stones that with one look he could tell were fakes, they probably had to have an expert come in to check them.

After spending almost a year down in trollmarket, and his enhanced vision, he could see the false coloration of the lab grown stones in a heartbeat.

* * *

**June 26th, 11:44 pm, Sacramento CA**

_Max and KC_

He needed a new shirt, even if people weren't going to see it, the smell of his own blood was bitter in his nose. He found a gas station that had a few T-shirts. Of course, the poor cashier probably wet himself when he came up with grimy gloves, and the whole dark hood thing. He quickly paid for the shirt, asked for a twenty, and left to the bathroom to change.

He discarded the other shirt in the trash, the white-T, was grime covered and torn in all sorts of places from the bullet, his horns, getting caught on trees, and the weeks of ware in one shirt.

He walked out of the store pass the gas pumps and started to head down the street, then behind him, he heard the pounding of shoes on pavement and the slamming of a car door, before the screeching tires of a four door SUV peeling out into the light traffic of the late night. A woman yelled, running as fast as she could after it. She started screaming as it drove further down the road, breaking the speed limit.

The woman tripped on her own foot and face planted, she got up without a thought and kept running, blood running down her scrapped face.

Jim ran up to her, and tried to slow her down. And she collapsed in his arms as she watched the vehicle turn the corner, "Hey, shhh, shhh, it's alright. It's just a car." he said. Than he noticed she gripped a small stuffed lion in her hand. She dug her nails into his arms as she cried. Holding his arm like a lifeline.

"No, my kids, my babies!" She wailed.

"What!?" He almost roared. He looked at the small animal in her hand. "Is this one of your kids?" He frantically growled.

The woman, too much in shock to notice the terrifying sounds of anger and surprise he was producing, nodded.

"May I see it?" He held out his arm in full view, too pissed off to care right now.

She reluctantly gave it, through sporadic breaths and tears streaming down her face at full force.

Jim brought it to his nose, and picked up on of the kids scents. He lifted his nose to the air and through a bit of trouble sorting out the various smells of the city, caught the scent. He gently handed the toy to the grieving mother and said, "I'll meet you back at the gas station, I promise, I _will_ get them back." He stared her dead in the eyes, his face -though shadowed- was visible.

He locked onto the sent, and took off running, the hood catching air as he ran trying to come down. He kept pulling it up, but he had to slow slightly every time he did.

"Screw this!" He said. He growled and dropped to his fours letting his tail fly, and his hood fall back, he followed the scent, and though it took him almost an hour. When he finally found the car.

He followed an old back alley, leading to a group of large warehouses at the edge of the river, one of them buzzing with life, probably the center of a chop shop ring or something. He could hear the grinding of the machines inside, and the cries of two young children. He slipped in through a low to the ground window, and followed the scent, heavily distorted by the smell of machinary and car fluids.

He slipped into the dark side room being used as an office, fitting in with the shadows.

"You didn't CHECK?! Now the police are going to be looking all over for these two. A stolen car is one thing, but two kids?!" A mean looking disgruntled man yelled at the man who had stolen the car.

His scent mixed in the trail with that of the kids, and his sibling. A little girl, and a young boy holding her protectively. Both with tear stained cheeks and wreaking of fear.

"What are we gonna do with them boss?" The smaller man asked carefully.

"_WE_, aren't going to do anything. YOU, are going to drop their bodies in the river."

"WHAT?!"

"Your mess, your problem. Now get rid of them!"

The man grunted and grabbed the kids by their necks forcing them out of the room, yelling at the girl when she cried after stepping on something with her bare feet.

He forced them out of the building and down to the edge of the river, the kids screamed and cried as he shoved them toward the deep, dirty, high current water. Squirming in his grasp as he shoved them into the water.

Jim ran past the man, sending a full force punch at his jaw. Not giving any restraint whatsoever. Jim hopped that he broke his jaw, and dived in without a second thought.

He grabbed the little girl, with his arm. Making sure to keep her head above the water, and searched for the little boy. He probably should have taken into account that his skin was stone, and that stone sinks.

He kicked extra hard and his tail thrashed violently in the water, doing it's best to provide support. He spotted the kid, and did a one handed doggy paddle over to him, he was struggling to fight against the current, but was staying afloat well. Once he got close enough, he wrapped his tail around the boy's waist, and he screamed 'cus something had grabbed him.

Jim yelled out, "It's ok! It's just…" Jim coughed, putting up water. He pulled the kid close and struggled to stay afloat while keeping the girls head above water. He looked for the best exit and paddled toward it. The boy keeping himself up was probably the only reason they made it to the edge and Jim was able to pull them all out.

He released the kids and crawled forward before throwing up half the rivers water, and last night's dinner. He collapsed on his back and turned to the kids, "Are you alright?" he gave breathlessly.

"Where's mommy?" the little girl cried, shivering.

Both of the kids were skin and bone, and chilled to the core. Sure it was summer in california, but the river water was freezing, and past midnight.

Jim pushed aside his fatigue and got to his hands, he crawled over to the kids, and unfastened his cloak. "Your mama's waiting back at the gas station. I'm going to take you to her." He beckoned the boy with his tail. "Come here, I don't want you freezing to death." He gave his nicest smile and held out the cloak.

The boy walked forward, pulling his sister to her feet and wrapping his arm around her.

"What's your names?" He asked.

"I'm Max, and this is KC." He said, trying to get himself warm.

Jim wrapped the cloak around the kids shoulders, and pulled it close in front of them. He couldn't tell them his name, but maybe… "I'm Atlas. Is it alright if I carry you?"

"Please! I wanna see my mommy." KC cried.

"Alright, it's going to take a while, but we'll get there." He said, he wrapped his tail around the two bundled up in his cloak. And despite the burning in his arms and legs from the exhaustion of the river, and the pain from the cuts that Mace had left, lifted them, and carried them for over an hour back to the gas station. Having to stick to the darker streets to avoid being seen.

When they arrived, the police were swarming the station. The tear stained mother talking to a dozen officers, her face with dried road rash. He stopped in a alleyway on the side of the store, and set the kids down on his lap. He listened carefully, and picked out officer Kade's voice.

"Hey, I'm gonna make a scary sound, but I don't want you to be afraid. OK?" He told the kids, he still had them tight in his tail.

The two nodded, and scrunched their faces, bracing for the sound. Jim let out a roar, and the entire parking lot stilled and went silent. A bit too loud, he winced.

"I'll check it out." One officer said, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I've got this." Kade said, walking past without heading the argument the other tried to start.

He walked into the alleyway and pulled out his light, Jim let his eyes glow dully as he came in and turned on the torch.

"Hey, Kade." Jim said through heavy breaths

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Kade rushed forward, almost getting to his knees.

Jim held up his hand. "I'm fine, just, not a great swimmer. But, I got the kids." He smiled. He turned the bundle of shivering children for the officer to see.

"Oh my word… what… What happened?" The officer covered his mouth, eyes wide with horror.

"Not now," Jim panted, "Go get their mom, I think she's already seen me. If not, oh well. And some blankets, their freezing. And I'm too cold to make them warm." Jim said, he could feel his living stone aching at the cold. Most of the time trolls gave off their own heat, but right now, he felt like a glacier."

"Alright." Kade said, he took off for his squad car, he grabbed two fleece blankets and ran up to the mother, the other officers were making a plan to find the kids off to the side.

Jim was too tired to listen to what he said, but he watched them converse briefly before the woman stole the flashlight from his hands and took off toward the alleyway.

Kade on her heels yelling, "Wait, you should know…"

He didn't have time to finish when the woman's screamed for the briefest of moments and Kade put a hand over her mouth, and a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh!" He hissed.

"It's fine Kade, it's a natural reaction to seeing my face." Jim smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You talk!" She said, shoving the officer's hand away.

A small voice came from Jim's lap, "is… is that… that mommy?" KC's voice quivered from the cold.

"Oh, KC! Max!" The woman yelled and was at Jim's side in a second.

"Kade, the blankets." Jim said. He handed the blankets to the woman.

Jim struggled to sit up and his horns scrapped against the brick wall behind him. He loosened his tail, unwrapping it from the kids and letting it fall in a limp line on the dirty ground, he sat them up next to their mom. Who gripped them both in a tight hug, more tears staining her face.

"Mommy!" The kids shouted, but shivered harder in the open air. She quickly wrapped them both in a blanket each. And Jim started talking.

"It took me an hour to find them, their scent was covered by a lot of the city's pollution. The car was the target, I found…" Jim winced when he pushed on his arm that Mace had chewed on. "Found a chopshop, the boss ordered them thrown into the river. Had to dive in after them, took a while to get back, without being seen." Jim took deep breaths between his words, and tried to get his cloak back on, but just couldn't.

"That was you? That, that ran after the car and stopped me on the street?" She gasped.

Jim nodded, and his horns knocked against the wall again, giving a slight snarl at the annoyance. He leaned forward and crawled forward a bit, dragging his tail. Stumbling when he put pressure on his torn arm, and he snarled as pain shot through his arm. "Shit." He breathed.

"Ji…"

"No! No real names." He bit.

"You said your name was Atlas," Max shivered, getting his words out through chattering teeth.

Jim sat on the ground bringing his tail around his form, he scooted against the wall and rested his head carefully against the brick. "I did, and that's what you can call me. I just can't have the news crews knowing my real name." His eyes glanced at the two adults, and scanned the exit of the alleyway. He shivered, and pulled his body closer to itself.

"Kid," Kade grabbed the cloak and draped it over him. He sighed, "are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, but… what time is it?"

"Uh," the woman checked her watch, "it's about 4:30."

Jim growled and let his head fall forward, "I'm gonna die if I don't get out of here soon."

"Don't be dramatic, you've got your cloak then no one will see you…"

"No, Kade, if I am in the sun. I. Will. Die." Jim tried to stand, but his legs shook so much from his own weight they gave out and he fell back down. His large teeth all the more apparent when he snarled as he fell. "This is just great!" He slapped his tail on the ground and curled it up near his back, he punched the wall next to him and snarled again.

He looked at his injured arm, and began cleaning it, slightly soothing the pain.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked, still holding her kids tightly.

He spoke between licks, "I'm… _lick_ … trying to keep it from getting … _lick_ … infected." He paused and looked up at her, "The water in the river is nasty, and Mace tore my arm up really bad, it's deep. And I don't have time to wait for it to fully heal."

"J… Atlas, who's Mace." Kade asked, his brows furrowed.

"He's a lion in my pride, he tried challenging me. Locked his jaws on my arm just as I was tearing it away."

"What?" the woman gasped.

"I'm the alpha male in a small pride of lions down in the Merced county zoo." Kade stepped forward and started checking his arm in between him licking it.

"Oh, when you saved that kid that fell in." She commented.

Jim nodded, "That's my pride, and Mace is just a bit rebellious." He gave a small smirk.

"A little rebellious?! These are really deep!"

"Yeah, I know." Jim said, using his tail to bat his and away, "And this is pathetic, I'm going to die in an alley!" he gave a pathetic laugh, his tail twitched as he draped it across his horns.

The kids still shivering, whimpered, "He's not gonna die, is he moma?" Max asked.

Jim moved his tail off his face, and picked up his head. He looked at the quivering kids and shook his head. "No, I'll be fine, I'm being dramatic. I just gotta get myself somewhere dark." He smiled. Jim looked at their mom and said, "You need to get them in some dry clothes." He pressed his brows, "Take good care of them."

The woman looked warily at him, "I'll be right back." She stood and led her kids away. And the police officers scrambled as she brought her kids out.

One of the men, after conversing with her for a moment , walked over to the mouth of the dark alleyway. Kade took notice after Jim's ears twitched and he looked in the direction. He got up and stood in the way of the entrance to the dark corridor.

"What happened?" The older cop asked, though it was more a demand than anything.

"The young man who's been helping us out, and the other rescues across the state. He's what happened."

The man looked over Kade's shoulder, and saw his form under the cloak, not noticing the long tail twitching at his side. He tried to walk past Kade, but was stopped by force.

"Stop, and wait." Kade directed, "He's exhausted, and his arm is torn up real bad. He's… different." Kade paused, he looked back to Jim. "Atlas?"

"Nope" His raspy voice came from under the leathery cover.

Kade nodded. He handed his keys to the other officer and instructed him to bring his car over.

"Thanks, I can barely stand." He sighed and poked his head up from under the cover. His face showed exhaustion, and his eyes were dull compared to the normally bright blue.

Jim started licking his upper arm again, the only thing that seemed to dull the sharp pain from the stinging river water. "Strickler would kill me if he found out how many people have seen my face." He tried to smile. But instead he dropped his head on his arm, and let out a deep breath.

"What's the matter? You've been busting criminal butt for almost a week!" He got down on his knees and pulled the cloak farther up his shoulder.

"I ran at my top speed around the city for over an hour. I jumped in a river after two kids, and my skin is made of stone, it took everything to keep myself and the girl up. I took in a lot of water, then threw it and my dinner up. I carried two kids through the city for an hour and a half, and my stone is freezing. I'm exhausted, and the pain in my arm is killing me." He took another lick at his arm, though halfheartedly.

The woman came forward as the car pulled up behind her and officer Tain got out of the car, returned the keys and left.

"Did he need a place to stay?" the woman asked quietly.

Kade whispered back, "I'm going to take him to my place, get him some food. Let him rest."

Mentally, Jim was screaming at himself. For being week, and hungry, and cold, and all the things that were out of his control. A cold wind blew past and he shivered under the cloak, Jim whined like a wounded puppy and curled up tighter.

"Oh, you poor thing," she cooed.

"I'm fa… fi… fine" He grit his teeth.

"Atlas, can you get in the car?" Kade asked.

Jim steeled himself, he set a determined growl in his chest and got to his hands. He pushed up on his good arm and used his achy legs to slowly limp his way into the cab of the squad car. He curled up on the floor and rest his head on the seat. Pulling his tail in a coil next to him.

"At… Atlas?" to woman said.

Jim gave a moan, acknowledging her.

"Thank you. I just, I can't… they're all I have left, and you brought them back. Thank you." She said, wringing her hands in front of her.

"Family is everything, I get it. I would do anything for my family." Jim said before letting out a long wide yawn, his tongue curled at the tip. "Now get them home safe." He smiled and closed his eyes on the chair.

She walked away back to the squad car with her kids to be taken home.

"You good to go, Atlas?"

Jim only gave a small whine. Officer Kade shut the door and got in the driver's seat, he set the cloak on the seat next to his head and pulled out of the parking lot. The sergeant in charge of officer Kade knocked on the window as he was pulling out and stopped him.

Kade quickly threw the cloak over Jim's head and rolled down the window. "Sargent Blaire?"

"News crews coming by in the morning at 10:00. I want you there. I know you've been working with that young vigilante. Was he behind this?"

"Yes, but there's more to this than a kidnapping." Kade said, "Atlas told me it was a chopshop job."

"Atlas? You got his name!?" HIs sargent seemed proud.

"It's an alias, but he needs rest, and food. The kids were thrown in the river after they were found in the car that was jacked. He jumped in after them, and carried them both back here."

"Do you think he could find the chopshop again? _If_ that's what happened?" He said.

Jim growled from under the cloak, "I love how adults don't believe me just because I'm a teenager." He moaned.

"Kade, are you harboring this kid!?"

"You make it sound like I'm a criminal, all I've done is help people. What have you got against me?"

"Sargent, let him be. He's had a long night. I'm just going to take him to my house." Kade said.

The man grunted, "Hey kid…"

"Call me Atlas." Jim interrupted weakly.

The Sargent rolled his eyes, "Atlas. Do you think you could show us where the chop shop is?"

"I can, but not now. Get a team or something together, I should be back on my feet tomorrow night. I'll show you where they're at." Jim said, he adjusted his position.

"Eh, you're not sounding all that great, sure you'll be up for it?"

"Mhmm, just need some rest, and food. And I'll be good to go again." The sound of a faint smile passed the cloak.

Sargent Blaire eyed the kid's form warily, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night then." he said before walking off.

Kade rolled up the window and drove away toward his house.

Jim shivered and said, "Think you could turn the heat up, full blast." Kade complied and the heat kissed his stone and his muscles relaxed slightly. "There's a reason trolls don't swim" He muttered.

Trolls are normally fine with cold temperature, but with the water, it's contact to the living stone when cold, is harmful and tightens up their muscles. Making it harder for them to move, and their skin stiff.

With the heet on his stone, he began to feel better instantly. And he set once again to licking at his arm, trying to relieve the pain. By the time they were back, the wounds were closing again and Jim could move.

Kade pulled up into his driveway, a nice suburb home, Jim opened the door slightly, testing the air. It was cleaner than that of the cities, he also didn't smell anyone out so he exited the car. Doing his best to stand on two jello legs. Collecting his cloak, he followed Kade inside.

"Alright, I'm a bit afraid to ask this, but what can I get you to eat?"

Jim glanced around absent mindedly, the living room to the left office to the right kitchen in the back, a stairwell near the hallway. Breakables everywhere.

"Well, I won't be picky. But have you've got any meat?"

"Um, I've got some leftover grilled chicken." Kade offered.

Jim's face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue, he smiled and shook his head, "Got anything raw?"

Kade's face fell to a frown, "Raw?"

"Yep." Jim said, popping the 'p'.

"I'll check," He walked into the kitchen and shuffled around in the fridge, "So, uh, the movie room in the basement doesn't have any windows. You can sleep in there, and get your rest…" He paused pulling out a package of meat. "Are you nocturnal?"

"Kinda have to be." He smiled with a toothy grin. His body still ached, and his clothes still damp. A small chill ran down his spine to his tail, sending it rippling and knocking into the banister. He consciously brought it forward and wrapped it around his arm.

"What are you doing?" Kade asked, forgetting the meat in his hand and gesturing with that.

"Trying to keep your breakables from breaking. My tail is long and it knocks things over a lot. It's why I sleep outside, and hotels are expensive."

Kade laughed, "Thanks? I found some steaks, will that work?"

Jim's tongue crossed his teeth and licked his lips, "Perfect." He almost purred. He paused and rained in his off putting behavior, then dug his wallet out of his pocket and ziploc, and handed him the $20.

"No, I can't…"

"Yes, you can." Jim assured, "This is your food, and your home, and I look like this… but you're still being kind to me" His eyes grew soft.

"Jim, what was going on at home that made you leave?"

"Just some rough family issues, I'm going back in a few months. Maybe then they'll be ready for me."

A bit of sun came through the window, nicking his skin before he snarled and he retreated down the stairs a bit, he looked at the burnt stone as it glowed blue then turned to grey. He growled at his hand.

"You ok?" Kade asked in the rays of sun.

"Just… trying not to turn to stone." He grimaced.

His face turned sour, "Alright, movie room is around the corner at the bottom of the stairs. There's a wet bar, try not to make a mess with the _raw_ steak." He said slowly.

"Thanks Kade." Jim smiled, careful of his hand. And found his way to the wet bar, he ate the steak quickly, and moved into the movie room. As promised, it had no windows and was pitch black. Jim found a large bean bag and curled up on top, licking his hand and arm until he felt both were satisfactorily clean, and no longer in pain.

Jim didn't know if it was Kade's doing or not, but the heater kicked on, full blast. And he was able to fall into a deep sleep, not worrying about anything else. Safe, in a cops house, what could happen?

* * *

**June 27th, 8:17 pm, Sacramento CA**

_Chopshop_

Jim's ears twitched against his scruff, on the floor above he heard the pitter patter of little feet.

-Oh please no! Please don't tell me this guy has kids!-

He listened to the conversation on the main level, Kade talking to a woman.

"...that you would call before you came!?"

"Kyle, I don't need to call ahead to say hi."

"You have five little monsters, I'd like the chance to put away my stuff." He sighed.

"We saw you on the news, and wanted to stop by a day early." The woman said.

"Kaaceee," Kade moaned, "ugh… DON'T let them down stairs." Kade said.

"Oh fine, you were always so picky little brother."

Kade grumbled and said, "I'm older than you."

"By five minutes." Kacee taunted.

Kade moaned and stomped down the stairs, "Stay. Up. Here."

Jim turned as the door to the darkened and hot movie room opened. His big blue, glowing eyes peered up at the officer as the door shut behind him.

"I didn't know you had a twin." Jim smiled.

"And she likes to invade my house unannounced with her two sets of twins and her oldest." Kade sighed, "how did you know?"

"You said you're five minutes older." Jim slipped off the bean bag and stretched. He sat on his heels and rubbed his arm before looking back to Kade.

"Your hearing is that good?"

Jim gave a small laugh, "I can hear your heartbeat, and your family's up stairs. I can smell and track, see in the dark." He shrugged. "I freaking love being a troll." he smiled. "What time are we meeting up with Sargent Blaire?" Jim tilted his head.

"It's sundown right now, I told him we'd meet him at the station just after dark. So soon…?"

"Alright," Jim took a deep breath. "Once the sun's down we'll leave, I'll slip past your sister and her kids. I can meet you at the station, unless you wanna drive me."

"I can drive you no problem, but how you going to get past a bunch of little _monsters_." He said it with annoyed endearment.

"As long as they aren't looking for me, and not actual monsters. We'll be fine." Jim assured. "As soon as the sun is down, just stomp twice, then I'll slip into your squad car."

"Stellar planning skills."

"Thanks, you can get away from your sister?"

Kade rolled his eyes, "I've been avoiding her for the past 35 years."

"35? You look like, 25."

"Thanks." He smiled and left the move room.

It was another half hour before Kade stomped twice, Jim was cleaning his cuts from mace, but now having sufficient time to heal, and proppor care. Were starting to scar, and they looked sick. -in a good way.-

He pulled the cloak around his shoulders, covered his horns with the hood and crawled up the stairs. The house was still too bright to vanish in the shadows, but the family in the dining room was distracted, he silently slipped out the front door and into the unlocked car.

A few minutes later, Kade climbed into the car in full uniform. Letting out a long slow breath, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

His high blood pressure made Jim laugh a bit as his ears twitched listening to his fast pulse. "Hey, you might wanna calm down a bit before you blow a vein." he snickered.

"I love my sister, and her kids. Just…"

Jim put his hand on his shoulder, "She wants to spend time with you, I'd give a lot to have my mom want me again."

Jace stared idly at the wheel. "You're right."

"I normally am." Jim nodded, "Now let's go get those filthy criminals."

They drove in silence to the precinct, several undercover cars parked but ready to go, numerous swat officers standing around awaiting orders. They pulled up and got out, Jim being extra careful to hide his true form.

Jim walked forward in front of Kade, "Sargent Blaire, thank you for being open to listen."

"We take kidnapping very seriously, we want to catch the men who did this." Blaire acknowledged.

"You may call me Atlas, if we drive to the industrial wharf I'll be able to point it out to you."

"Then what are we waiting for? You'll be riding with me." the man glared.

Jim shook his head, "I'll be riding with officer Kade."

"Officer Kade is not ranked high enough for this kind of operation. Com'on, we're wasting time." the Sargent started to walk away.

"Would you like to try and find it yourself?" Jim spat.

"Are you threatening me?" He turned and marched up to Jim, who had his legs bent so he's about a foot and a half shorter and eyelevel to the sargent.

"No, I'm simply stating that officer Kade _will _be coming. Because he's the only one here who knows anything about me. And he's the only one who will." Jim said calmly.

"Fine."

The cars all drove to the wharf, Jim climbed out, still trying to look and act human. He lead the large group of men to the warehouse.

It drove the sargent mad when 'Atlas' took the lead, and that Kade was flanking him. The sargent was pissed that he wasn't leading. And even more that the kid was using hand signals perfectly.

It confused him that the kid didn't have any source of light, but wandered the maze of warehouses easily.

They came to a large building, right next to the river. The stolen car of the mother next to it. He started to walk forward more with his pistol in hand. But the kid stopped him by his waist, holding up his hand for the rest of the men to stop.

The kid turned, "This is the warehouse, but no one is here. Everything's been cleared out." he shook his head.

"You haven't even seen inside, how can you know?"

Jim slumped his shoulders, "Go and look for yourself."

He walked forward cautiously and then burst the doors open, the agents flooding inside with weapons ready to shoot. It was an empty chopshop, for sure. But all the cars and tools had been moved out.

"Probably shouldn't have broken the kidnappers jaw." A slight smile could be heard in his voice

The sargent narrowed his eyes, "You had confrontation!? They knew they were compromised then, and this whole thing was a waste then!" he turned to another detective, "We need to get forensics down here. Search for anything we can use to track them down."

Jim grabbed the sargent's shoulder, "Hey, this night isn't over yet."

"Kid, I'll admit, there was a chop shop here. And recently, the oil stains are fresh and several other things point that out, but because you attacked one of their men. They knew they were found out!" The sarget marched up to Jim and fisted his cloak. "Now if we never find them it will be your fault."

"I wouldn't do that…" Kade tried.

"Shut up officer Kade, this kid is nothing but trouble. A worthless vigilante." The Sargent glared at Jim, their faces inches apart. But it was too dark for Blaire to see exactly what he was facing.

A cold, bone chilling laugh echoed through the warehouse. Every well trained, heavily armed agent shivered.

Jim stood to his full height, the sargent's arm extending to reach. "I don't care much about name calling when it's about me. I really don't. I've been getting it for the past year. But I would advise you, to be kinder to those under your leadership. Officer Kade, is a hard working man who deserves more than a weak, control freak sargent. And I'll expect that he himself will make a fine sargent one day. So I suggest, you speak to him with a bit more respect." Somehow Jim managed not to growl at the man.

Blaire let go of Jim, balling his fists at his sides. "I suggest you speak to _me_ with more respect, boy! I've earned my rank!"

Jim leaned over the man, "So have I, and I out rank you ten times over." Jim turned and walked away, over to Kade.

"What have you done to 'out rank' me?" the sargent yelled.

Jim sighed, he stalked back to the Sargent, he lowered his stance to be at eye level, and his eyes burned red. "Survived hell, gave my life, and killed the most ruthless thing to walk this earth in all of time. Not that you'd know that, or even believe me." Jim glared, "I'm helping you by choice, stand back and let me work."

Jim walked around the room, every set of eyes on him. He discreetly picked up the scent of several of the men. He directed the agents outside and lifted his nose to the air. For some reason the idiot criminals were only a few blocks down. He signaled for the group to follow, and soon enough, they were at another wearhouse. This one brimming with life, the smells of car fluids and the sweaty men inside was overwhelming, and was a piece of cake to track.

"How did you find it?" Blaire asked, his tone less harsh than before.

Jim gave the man a side glance, "I'm really good at tracking. And these guys' scent is not covered at all."

Kade laughed at Blair's confused look.

In a hushed voice Jim turned to Kade, "they've got a _lot_ of loaded weaponry. They're ready, and are expecting company."

"What are you going to do?" Kade asked.

The troll took a deep breath, "something I shouldn't."

"What?" Kade gave Jim a concerned look.

"It's going to be a firefight, and while I may be bulletproof. It still hurts." Jim ran a hand down his face, "Strickler is going to kill me if this gets out."

Jim signalled for the group of men to hold, he handed Kade his cloak and disappeared into the shadows. Mere seconds later, a flash of red was seen behind an old crate. And Jim came back out wearing his obsidian armor. Helmet covering his face, but tail in full view.

Kade stared at Jim as he came and stood next to him, his eye twitched. All the men behind starred in silent confusion. Jim signalled for them to follow, and after shaking off what they'd just seen followed.

With 'Atlas' in the lead, everyone fell in silent steps behind him. As they approached the door, he had them split off to find defence against the bullets that would soon come their way. He alone stood in front of the door.

Taking steps several yards back, Jim ran forward on his hands and rammed the front door down. Machinery shut down as panicked shouts came, and the bullets started to fly. A few of the men paused to gawk at the strange armor covered intruder. Bad idea.

Jim took out as many people as he could as the agents slowly and carefully filled in. the bullets clanged against his armor. After a few minutes, he'd knocked over half the men unconscious. The rest were held up at gunpoint and were being handcuffed.

As the comotion died down, Kade walked up to Jim, who was still looking around agitated.

"What is it?"

"The boss, he was here…" Jim snarled. Gaining the attention of the other people around him. Jim saw a shadow dash across the view of the window, "I'll be right back."

Jim ran out on his fours, he let his helmet vanish in a puff of red smoke and smelled the ground where he'd seen someone run from. He followed it along the ground, until he found him. The 'boss', about to pull away in a car, a large bag of cash on the passenger's seat next to him.

Before the man could put the key in the ignition, Jim punched the window, it shattered and the man was pulled out through the broken glass. He snarled at the man, dangling by the back of his shirt. Jim walked around and grabbed the bag of money.

He carried the man and the cash back to the chop shop, Blaire and Kade were conversing.

"He said he would be back, he said something about the boss?"

"He's never going to find him if he left in the middle of all that," Blaire said.

"Don't be so sure about that," Jim said walking in helmet on with the man dangling, and terrified for his life. But looking more upset that he was caught than anything.

"Atlas, how?" Blaire gasped.

"This is the scumbag who ordered the kids thrown in the river," he stated.

"There's no evidence…" Kade said.

"The office is completely empty, none of these men are talking." Blaire stated.

"You want evidence? Kade pull up the voice recorder on your phone." Jim ordered. Kade did as he was asked, he brought it closer to the man hanging by his collar.

"Confess." Jim scolded the man.

"I… I have nothing to do about any of this!"

Jim's ears twitched, he held his fist by his hip, he summoned Eclipse and the blade appeared next to the criminals neck. "Confess." Jim gave a violent growl.

"You… you wouldn't kill me, there's cops right here!" the man pleaded.

"Atlas, what the hell are you doing?" Kade yelled.

"You think I wouldn't? Everywhere I go. There's some scumbag like you, all you care about is yourself. Not who you hurt. Humans disgust me." Jim snarled. "Now confess."

"I didn't…"

Jim pressed the blade to the man's throat, a small trickle of blood ran down his neck and he yelled out in pain.

"Fine! I did it! It's my operation, I'm Levi Matt, I ordered the kids thrown in the river! I run the chop shop. Now please don't kill me!" Jim dismissed Eclipse, he dropped the man, and the money.

He walked up to Kade and took his phone. He listened to the recording and edited it to just Levi's confession before handing it back to the officer.

Someone had Levi cuffed and carted away, and soon they were back outside and in the dark. Jim retrieved his cloak, he pulled it back on before dismissing his armor and replacing the amulet.

"Sorry for getting all dark on you." Jim stated, though he didn't sound all that sorry at all.

"Is no one even going to ask why you have a tail?" a swat man questioned.

"He just about killed someone, and that's what you're worried about?" Blaire yelled, eyes blazing.

"I said I would, I had no intention of taking his life." Jim stated, level headed.

"Atlas, that's not how the police work."

"Kade, I know. I take my job extremely seriously. But I've never taken a human life. Nor do I plan to." Jim said again.

"Atlas, I'm going to ask you again. And I want a direct answer." Blaire stated. "What did you do to gain a higher rank? I watched you fight, and I can see your resolve. You obviously aren't a normal kid."

"Child soldiers are illegal, it doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I just happened to be one who liked the work."

Blaire suddenly had new respect for Atlas, he gave him a simple nod of the head. "Thank you for helping us find the people responsible for the kidnapping. And for everything else. If you ever need anything, I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Sargent. Kade, thank you for helping me, I owe you a debt of gratitude." Jim pulled the hood further down his face, "I'm not going to speak to anyone else. It's becoming too dangerous, and too many people have seen too much." Jim walked into the shadows vanishing, "I'll see you around." he said

_0_0_

Jim stayed there for two more days, he and Kade continued switching handcuffs. But true to his word, he stopped speaking to anyone.

He stayed in a hotel on monday, and left that night, but not before watching the news.

…

A picture of the woman's car was shown next to a news anchor. "Friday night, saturday morning, this car was stolen with two children inside. Their mother pursued, but was stopped by the young man, he promised her he would return with her children, and asked her to wait at the gas station she was at previously.

"She waited there for about five hours, speaking with officers and describing what had happened when Officer Kyle Kade, told her that her children had been brought back by the young man, who had been helping everyone across the state."

The camera changed and showed a clip with Kade, "I've been conversing with this young man, he's given me permission to give you a name. He goes by Atlas. He followed the kidnapper for over an hour, when the two children were thrown in the industrial part of the river he dove in after them. He saved them both and carried them back to the gas station."

The view changed to the anchors again, "The next night, an operation was set up to take down the chop shop ring that had taken the car. Atlas, led the attack in which not a single officer was injured, thanks to him. He was even able to track down the head of the operation, and got him to confess to his crimes. A trial will be held later for sentencing."

The male anchor spoke, "We would like to Thank Atlas, for everything he's done. Many lives would have been lost without him."

…

Jim plugged his phone in and flopped on the bed, he was hoping to hear if KC and Max were doing alright. But of course, they wanted to focus on the bad guys. Strickler sent him a copy of the video, it was the same one so he didn't bother watching it.

He couldn't help but laugh at how funny Strickler probably looked, surfing the web on his phone to find all of Jim's news stories.

Jim huffed and curled up in a tight ball on the bed, falling into a state of black sleep.

* * *

Let's get some reviews up in here! I'll beg!


	11. Chapter 11: Sutter

This is a short chapter so I'll upload the next one not too much later.

* * *

Chapter 11: Sutter

* * *

**July 1st, Sutter CA**

For such a large population, nothing really happened. Especially since he'd stopped talking to anyone.

He wandered the streets at night, but they were quiet. He just kept walking north, and surprisingly, nothing had happened. Four days in the county, and nothing. Jim was going to lose it.

He'd helped with several crashes on his way north, but he vanished before anyone could identify him as Atlas. He was still being granted gratitude for the things he did, even if he didn't stick around.

Jim was being much more careful with his secret, holding his sounds, keeping his eyes dull, his tail tucked. And he hadn't said a word in almost a week.

He started killing for his food, and now had tasted a large number of animals. Venison was still his favorite though. He kept walking north, Jim decided once he reached the state border he'd make his way to Gasquet, making sure he could still remember Amara's scent.

It was hard to forget, his tail had been covered in her blood.

Claire had been calling, he was sure Toby was too. So he'd decided to set up a voicemail, he was enjoying his time alone. He didn't want it disturbed, but he also wanted them to understand that he was fine.

"_Hey, this is Jim, but I'm not actually answering calls. Toby, Claire, stop calling me, __please__. Don't worry about me, I'm actually doing pretty amazing. I'm not sure when I'll be back but it'll be at least another month before I start heading for Arcadia again…"_ there was a deep sigh/growl, "_Guys, please just leave me alone. I mean it."_

He pressed save and almost the same time he did, a call from Claire came in. he placed his phone back in his ziplock and in his pocket. Letting it go to voicemail.

The thing about stopping crime, is that you have to be there when the crime is occuring. There is also the thing about having a crime to stop. He left Tehama and kept walking, sleeping during the day, eating once or twice a week.

* * *

**May 18th, 12:59 pm, Arcadia CA**

_Three days after the Eternal night._

Barbara cut a careful hole in the back of the big and tall sweats she'd bought for Jim.

The other trolls had left for New Jersey, only Arrrggg, Walter and Jim remained in Arcadia. Her son had woken up briefly after Claire banished Morganna. He was alive, but badly injured. She'd cleaned up his room and placed a crude piece of sheetrock over his window. It took some work to get him to his room, but they eventually managed it.

After he was unconscious for two days, the armor dismissed itself. Leaving Jim in tight shreds of clothes hugging his new, broad form. And the longest tail she'd ever seen.

Walter helped her get Jim's old clothes off, and put the new underwear and pants on. Carefully pulling his tail through the holes. The new appendage did not seem to like being touched, so they did it as quickly and gently as possible.

Barbara stood quietly in his room watching him as his sleep finally became restful, Walter at her side. Scanning Jim for any sign of consciousness.

"Walter," Barbara choked on her words, "What if he wakes up, and freaks out again? What if he doesn't want to live? What if he hates himself? Oh…" She buried her face in Strickler's jacket, he hugged her close.

"He's strong, Barbara." Strickler said, stroking her hair. "He has faced every challenge thrown his way. I have no doubt that he'll rise to this task as well."

"Do you think… He'll act the same?"

"I'm not sure, there is no way to tell until he's awake. But I'm sure that if we help him adjust he'll still make a fine young man." Strickler said, holding her out at arms length.

Somehow Barbara took that as, 'if we treat him the same, things will go back to normal.'

What strickler was trying to say was, 'we need to accept him no matter what. And help him accept himself.'

* * *

Guys, communication is crucial in relationships. *Shrug*

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12: Tehama

I told you I'd post later. Sorry for such a short chapter, I just couldn't combine it with anything else.

* * *

Chapter 12: Tehama

* * *

**July 6th, Tehama CA**

Jim had been in Mineral city when he'd heard about a comic convention, it was a bit of a backtrack on his way to Gasquet, but decided to go.

He walked the rows of vendors booths and authors and artists sitting at autograph tables. It was a vibrant crowd, not as odd as he thought they'd be. He found them to actually be quite a lively bunch.

He'd been there about ten minutes, when some exuberant extrovert came and yanked down his hood.

"Heyo! Wow, dude, check out that costume… your makeup is fantastic too!"

Jim had jumped out of his skin, turned with fangs barred."

"Uhhh… calm down, bro."

He took a breath and apologized. The boy had shaggy blonde hair, he was wearing a tight black suit with black cat ears and a mask.

"What are _you_?" Jim asked.

"Dude," he stepped back and did a spin. "I'm Chat Noir."

Jim pressed his lips and nodded.

The 'Chat Noir' laughed. "Smiling and nodding is the best thing to do at these things. I don't know what fandom your costume is from." He put his hand out, "My name's Steve, but I hate my name so just call me V."

"Jim," he said, taking the hand. "And I'm not really from any fandom. I'm just here as me. In a costume."

"Did you make it? It's dope."

"Uh, you could say that. I had a few friends help, one who you could say is a real wizard," Jim gave a pained laugh.

"Holy shit…" a girl spat. She looked like a gymnast in a ladybug leotard. "Where did you get that tail!"

Jim froze, realizing himself he found his tail flowing outside the confines of his cloak. "Shit."

The ladybug came around and stood next to V, who was staring at the tail just as much as the gathering crowd.

"Uh…" Jim paused then rolled his eyes. "I had a magician make it for me."

The group around him gave a roar of laughter then dissipated.

"No really, how the hell does that work. Some kind of high-tech mechanical tail or something?"

"Hardison, if he doesn't wanna tell then leave him be," V said.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Who's your new friend, V?"

Jim offered her hand. "I'm Jim. You're Hardison? Cool name."

The girl had brown hair in two short pigtails, she smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Jim hung out with those two for a while, met some of their friends. Helped a comic book artist escape a mob of angry fans when he declared he was discontinuing a comic book. The man had looked at Jim with an air of artistry.

He found a few other people who had costumes similar to his own physique and asked about theirs.

He had fun, an odd weird kind of fun. He left as it was getting dark, and walked with his hood down. So many other people with their strange costumes it wouldn't be questioned. Though the further he walked, the more odd looks he gained. So he once again replaced the leather hood.

Once dark had claimed the landscape, he picked up his pace as he ran invisibly through the shadows.

He was about to hitch a ride on a semi headed north when something stopped him. He didn't know what. He just froze, and something tugged at his heart. And he felt as if the universe was urging him to turn back.

Being a person with his life tied to fate, you just don't ignore universe mail.

He turned around and just ran to the first place he laid his eyes on. A shuttle bus building. He ran, and arrived only minutes later. And what he saw made his eyes burn red and growl violently from the roof.

Below him, a girl being pulled around and shaken by a firm grip around her upper arm.

"What did you expect? You think I wouldn't find you?!" A red headed man screamed in her face. A faint scent of alcohol on him.

"Well it's what I was hoping," the girl growled back.

"You're such an ungrateful brat. I feed and clothe you and this is what I get in return." The man threw her arm forward, slamming her into the red pickup truck as he let go. "Get in, we're going home."

She moved the hair out of her face and stood tall. "No, I'm not going! I'm sick of you treating me like this!"

"Why you little…" he raised his arm and a sickening slap resonated through the still darkness.

Jim could feel his eyes burning, his lip curled in an ugly snarl he sprinted off the roof and charged the man like a bull and sent him flying then rolling like a limp corpse.

The girl learched out and yelled, "Dad!"

Jim stood and tried to force the blood color from his eyes, ultimately failing. So he simply turned away from her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She sighed and nodded. "Nothing I'm not used to, thanks… Atlas."

Jim gave a short laugh. "Yeah, of course. Would you like me to take him…"

"NO. No, I don't. I… I'll just drive him home. Try again in a while. I can live with a few more bruises."

Jim shook his head, but couldn't disagree with her.

Even if his mother was to hit him, he wouldn't wish anything ill on her. Nor did he to Claire.

"Alright, just… be ok."

She gave a broken smile. "It's all I ever am."

He choked, but chose to leave as he didn't want to be discovered. Simply turning and booking it to the freeway.

* * *

**July 4th, 9:38 pm, Mineral City CA**

Jim was waiting for the fireworks to start, it had just gotten dark, and sat on a lone hill in the forest area outside the city.

It was nice and quiet but he had begun to feel lonely. As if on cue, his phone rang. He pulled it out, expecting Claire or Toby's blocked number, instead finding Darcy's.

"Hey Darci," he said in a cheerful tone.

"**Hey Jim! It… It's really good to hear your voice," **She almost choked. "**Hey, I'm really sorry about… everything. I… We…**"

"Hey, Darci. Don't." Jim shook his head. "No, this was for the best." He reassured. "Honestly, this was probably the best decision I've made next to picking up the amulet and taking Merlin's potion." He laughed.

"**Really?"** Darcy gaped.

"Really, I've been able to figure a lot of things out. And I've helped a lot of people too."

"**What? What do you mean…?"**

"Oh, I've been wandering north since I left. And I've been watching for crime all over. You would not believe how many muggers there are a night in Sacramento." He gave a deep laugh.

"**Oh, um… Well, I'm at the fourth of July BBQ that Claire's mom hosts every year. And the gang and I, We were wondering when you're coming back?**" Darci pressed.

"Hmmm, not for a while. Solitude is kinda nice, and I'm not sure if my mom, and Toby are ready for me to come back. As for Claire, I've no idea if I'm ready to face her." He gave a frustrated growl

"I also feel really bad for blocking Toby's number, but he just kept sending me angry texts. I… I don't feel like dealing with that."

"**Well, they realized that they were… upsetting you. And Toby and Claire are working really hard on making sure they treat you properly when you come back. I don't know much about your mom, but I do know that several people have been wearing her down.**"

"That's good, I guess. Hey look, I've kinda sworn off answering my phone. I missed the friendly conversation, and I would love to keep chatting, but I would feel really bad if Toby or Claire found out. I would answer, but I'm not ready to talk with them. And when I do, I want it to be face to face."

"**I can understand that. I'm actually…**" She thought about telling him but decided against it. "**I'm actually really excited for when you get back. Arcadia's not the same without you Jim.**"

"Thanks. Hey, I'll tell you a secret if you can keep it."

She paused for a second then said. "**Yeah I can keep a secret.**"

"I'll be back by August 15th, so it won't be too much longer."

"**Privileged information, alright. It won't leave my lips. Good luck out there."**

"You have a good fourth Darci…" The fireworks went off and the loud unexpected sound caused him to snarl and drop the phone.

Hastily, he pressed his ears against his head and ran deeper into the forest. -IDIOT- he thought. How could he be so thoughtless about the fireworks.

He already felt a headache coming on.

But he was glad to hear about the progress back home.

* * *

Hope ya'll kept in mind that mystery girl. Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Gasquet

I had this chapter planned since almost day one and I hope it turned out as good as I wanted it to. You'll have to let me know.

Disclaimer, enjoy, and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue... _

* * *

Chapter 13: Gasquet

* * *

**July 11th, 11:09 pm, Gasquet CA**

It was _pouring_. Jim was absolutely drenched. His cloak was drenched. His thoughts were drenched.

He'd made it to Gasquet, but with so much rain there was no way he'd be able to track Amara's scent.

He'd traveled mostly by foot the past few days and helped several people out of bad crashes, muggings, and robberies. He found it interesting how much trouble found him as he looked for it.

He had just over a month before he had to be back in Arcada, which meant he had just under a month before he had to start heading back.

His ears began twitching, and he picked up the pounding of feet against the pavement of the highway. It blended with the rain, but was still audible to him. He began venturing further off the path, that was until the scent belonging to the steps hit him. It was the girl, the girl from the bus station.

He focused the sound, she was panting hard, and running in his direction on the opposite side of the road.

Jim vanished and ran in her direction, a pair of headlights with the sound of an angry engine following. She tripped, and her sobbing became apparent. He got closer and saw her bruised and fatigued form. Slumped over on her hands and knees, she looked back at the truck and then punched the pavement.

Another car, coming from the other way, and much closer than the truck was near and Jim saw her thought process and took action as she stood and threw herself in front of the black SUV.

Jumping the whole road and grabbing her as he went, they tumbled down the steep side into the drainage ditch, both of them now covered in mud. Above them, on the side of the road, the red dodge parked and an angry man began looking around.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" she screamed, her face and hair becoming clearer of mud by the second. Jim shook himself out and his hood fell. She gasped, covered her mouth and took steps back, trying to distance the small space between them.

Tripping on something in the muddy river, Jim seamlessly caught her by her waist, then once she had her balance, he stepped back.

"There was no way I would let someone like you die," he said simply.

"I'm nothing! I'm useless, and unimportant. And no one cares about me."

Jim shook his head, "No, everyone's important. And if no one else, I care about you."

Real confusion was what Jim saw, genuine confusion on why he found her important.

"Indiana!" Her dad yelled as he stumbled down the steep hill. "This is the last time! I swear on your life if you run away one more time, I'll kill you."

Red seeped into his iris', and his mind blurred with rage.

"Hey you freak, piss off, this is none of your business." He grabbed her upper arm and she took in a sharp breath, bruises could be seen in that same spot under his hands. More bruises littered her skin and face.

"No."

"No? Oh you don't get to tell me no. She's my daughter, I own her."

"You don't own anyone." He growled, punched him and used his tail to pull the girl behind him.

"You're real stupid you know that, right?" the man reached forward to try put a choke hold on Jim.

Rage and pure hate won out over morals and Jim, in a swift motion, bit the man's hand, taking three and a half fingers with it. From the pinky to most of his index finger on his left hand.

The red in his eyes remained as he crunched the bones, tasted the meat, and swallowed.

The man fell and screamed like a banshee. Gripping his hand and rolling in the mud.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked, red still in his eyes.

"Did you just…" her eyes darted to the blood flowing through the murky water. "Eat…?"

Jim shrunk a little. "I know he's your dad, but…"

"But nothing! I… I hate him."

She glared at the man. Jim stepped forward and took the keys from his pockets, the man scrambling back in fear the whole time. He tossed them to her, "Wanna drive me to the police station?"

She nodded and drugged up the hill.

Picking him up by his arm, he dragged him up the hill and jumped in the back of the truck.

…

It took a bit, but upon arrival, Jim's eyes were still burning at full force. And the rain was still coming down.

Literally dragging him, he jumped to the window on the side of the police building and slid inside, wind immediately rushing through the offices, sactering papers and tipping mugs.

Like a jumping spider in the rafters, his obscured form in full view.

"Now normally," he said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'd just drop the scumbag out front and leave a call."

Whispers of the name Atlas came like a gust of wind from the open window.

"But this piece of shit, has been beating his daughter for who knows how long, and she almost died tonight because of it. If he doesn't end up in prison, we will be having problems. And things won't be pretty." He made no effort to keep the growl out of his voice, and then dropped down from the rafters, holding the man by the scruff of his shirt. Then dropped his body letting him slump to the floor.

As the officers came forward for questions, he dashed for the window, leaving the building in two clean jumps. He went back to the truck, glad to find the girl still waiting.

His eyes were still fading from his anger, but his blue soon replaced the red.

"Hey, I'm Jim."

She slid out of the truck, leaving the keys inside and shut the door. "Indi."

Jim tilted his head and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"

Jim pulled his hood down, showing his smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. I've got a question."

She began walking and motioned for him to ask.

"You live here right?" she nodded. "So do you know a little girl named Amara? Parents Kristie and Brian?"

"Yeah, but how do you know them?"

"I helped them when their car crashed," Jim shrugged.

"That's right," she said.

"If you know where they live, would you take me there?"

She gave a sly smile and nodded. "Only because I know Amara made you promise," then walked ahead. Indi hugged herself and silently cursed the rain.

Jim removed his cloak and placed it around her shoulders and she gratefully took it.

* * *

**July 9th, 12:16 am**

Jim knocked briskly on the door, almost immediately he heard the quick pit pat of small bare feet on hardwood. The door flung open and Amara stood with a huge wide smile, then launched herself toward the troll. "Jim!" He caught her with his tail and gave her a soft hug.

"Hey cutie pie."

"You took a long time to get here," she said with a pout.

"Well I was walking, what did you expect," he smiled.

"That's what we tried to tell her." Brian said as he came into view. "Indi…"

The girl held up her hand and glared daggers.

Kristie stood at her husband's side. "Come inside, I'll grab some towels."

"Jim!" Ben yelled.

The two stepped inside and Jim saw Jack-Jack in the living room on the floor.

"My my Jim, you sure have been busy!" Brian said. "Did you really get shot?"

Jim laughed. "Yeah, and I'll tell you it hurts a lot." He set Amara down and took a towel from Kristie.

"Does it hurt worse than a shot?" Ben asked.

"It's like ten shots," Jim smiled.

"Does it hurt more than a broken leg?" Amara asked, a frown on her face. She looked down at her cast.

"You know," Jim said. "I don't think it does. I think you're really brave. 'Cus I've never broken any bones… somehow."

"Indi… are you alright?" Krisite asked.

She smiled and nodded. "My dad just got dragged to the police station sans his hand."

"Hey," Jim said. "It was only like three fingers."

She pressed her lips and nodded. "Shame," then went to sit with Jack-Jack.

"What happened?" Brian asked, clearly confused.

"Things got a little red," he said, the color flashing across his iris'. "It happens when I lose my temper."

"Cool!" Amara shouted. "Do they change any other colors?"

"I don't know, they've only ever been blue and red," Jim said.

"Well, why don't you come in and sit down," Kristie said.

Jim followed them into the living room and sat criss cross on the floor, teasing Jack with his tail.

"So… is no one questioning why he looks like this?" Indi asked.

"Because we know why," Brian said.

Jim nodded. "It's because I'm half troll."

Indi's face screwed up and she stared at him for a second before blinking. "Alrighty then," she said.

Jim turned to Brian and gave a half hearted laugh, "people are a lot more accepting of me then I ever thought possible."

"You just have a really magnetic personality," Kristie said.

"And he's super nice," Amara said.

"Blue!" Jack-Jack declared.

The troll grinned and moved to his stomach and sat in front of the baby. "That's right, I am blue." He picked him up with his tail and swung the child like a swing. The child began giggling uncontrollably.

He set the child down as he noticed most of the family beginning to yawn.

"You should all be in bed," he said to the kids. "Why don't you guys go to sleep and we'll play in the morning, m'kay."

Amara nodded and dashed down the hall with Ben close behind her.

Kristie laughed. "I wish you were here more, it's a pain in the neck to get her to bed."

"Well, it's not every day a magical half troll comes to play."

"No, I think you're just really good with kids," Brian said.

"And there's that too," he said.

"Hey, could I talk to Jim alone?" Indi asked.

The parents eyes widened slightly before they nodded and left, taking Jack with them.

"What's up?" Jim asked, moving to a crouch, his tail coiling at his feet.

"I… I wanted to say thanks."

"For taking a bite out of your fathers' hand?" he almost laughed.

"For helping me, back at the bus station. And when I…" she gripped her stomach as she choked on her tears. Jim swiftly crawled forward and sat next to her, pulling her into a side hug.

"Shhh, we don't have to talk about that. It's okay."

Indi leaned into his arms and let her tears flow, not saying anything when his tail pulled her waist closer. Jim simply stroked her hair and purred for her. After a while, she fell asleep.

After checking that all the windows in sight were covered, he carefully laid her down, letting himself be a pillow and laid still, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

**July 9th, 9:37 am**

Indidana woke, finding the blue half troll curled up around her, her head resting on his forearm, his tail around her ankle. Her movement caused Jim to wake.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Naw, it's fine." Jim said, slowly opening his eyes she found his Iris' purple, then faded to blue as soon as she noticed it. "Did you sleep well?" he smiled.

She returned the smile softly, and spoke. "Yeah, better than I have in a long time, thanks." Indi paused, simply staring at his features. "Ca… can I?" She gestured to his horns.

Jim sat up and lowered his head, her fingers brushed the keratin softly with fascination and awe. She turned his face and gently ran her fingers along his ears, then felt the skin of his face.

"You are…"

"A monster?" Jim said, ears lowering.

"Magnificent."

Jim's head picked up, and the violet color returned.

"Where are you going, when you leave here?" She asked.

"Nowhere yet, but home soon."

She gave a short laugh, nodding. Then looked him dead in the eyes. "I'm coming with you."

The silver of her eyes held an earnest determination, raw and kind, and Jim couldn't refuse it.

He laughed and nodded. "You're going to love Arcadia."

"Arcadia!?" Amara's voice yelled. "That's where aunt Mindy and Steve live!"

"Wait… _Steve_?" Jim gaped. "Steve Palchuk?"

"Yeah," Brian said, following his daughter down the hall, the rest of the family following. "He's my nephew. Mindy is my sister. We were gonna visit them when we were heading back and our car wrecked."

"Yeah, Steve said we couldn't stay because… well he didn't have a reason. He said that there was a big town thing that didn't allow _outsiders_. For some reason Mindy agreed, so did her boyfriend."

Jim gave a quiet laugh, then burst into hysterics.

"I… I am so sorry," he laughed. "That was me."

"What?" they asked.

"Tourism isn't allowed anymore, because I'm there. I walk around with my other troll friend, Arg. No one outside Arcadia is supposed to know about trolls."

The parents started laughing as well. "So we drove eight hours to get kicked out so we wouldn't find out about trolls, just to find out about trolls."

"I'll tell you, in my time as the trollhunter, coincidence and fate often meet in the center. But man, Steve Palchuk."

"Why are you talking about weird things?" Amara asked, "Can we play?"

"Sure thing cutie pie, just give me a minute." He looked at Brain. "Does your back yard meet the forest?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

Jim shook his head. "You don't wanna know. Amara I'll play with you when I get back. Indi, can I have my…" He turned to have the leather tossed in his face. "Thanks."

Jim opened the door and turned to the family.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Jim dashed out the door and disappeared into the woods. The kids went out back to play under the thick clouds and the back door shut.

Without missing a beat, Kristie turned to Indi with anger on her face. "Young lady you are covered in bruises! What did your father do to you this time?!" She pulled out a very used first aid and had the brunette sit at the table. "You're lucky that _Atlas saved_ you back at the bus station. Or from your father this time… how did he _lose_ half his fingers?"

Indi couldn't help but snicker. "He, he um… _ate_ them."

Brian's head turned slowly. "Are you serious."

"I mean Jim was freaking terrifying. Eyes red, growling and snarling, my dad tried to strangle Jim, and he kinda just…" She chomped her teeth together for show.

"The man had it coming." Kristie bit. She carefully wrapped the girls bloodied knuckles and put ice on bruises.

"Bet the cops wet their pants when he went in there. I swear with that rage he was scarier than Batman."

"I mean, he's only ever helped people," Brian said.

"And the kids love him too," Kristie said, she smiled out the window.

Jim had returned, and was playing tag with Ben and Amara, bouncing around like a playful cat, his tail whipping around like a kite ribbon. Indi grinned and dashed out, joining in the game.

"She said she was going to go with him," Kristie said. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"You've been caring for her for a long time," Brian said. "Since the first court case. But if she goes with Jim, I think she'll be a lot better than okay."

"I just worry about her. Her mom left, gave up custody in court. The cops haven't ever gained enough evidence to convict him, and there's never been whitesses, and I've never been able to send that scum bag to jail."

"Well, thanks to _Atlas_, he'll rot for a long long time." Brian said, hugging his wife from behind and looking at their kids play with their other guests.

…

"Tag! I finally got you Jim!" Amara grinned.

Jim slowed and stretched, letting his tongue out with his yawn.

"Why are you sleepy, it's morning," Ben said.

"Because," he yawned again. "I sleep during the day. And I didn't sleep much last night."

"You need a nap," Amara declared.

With heavy lids, Jim nodded.

The group ventured back inside, the parents being… parents, immediately saw Jim's fatigue and took action.

"Hey kids, why don't we go to Denny's for breakfast."

The kids squealed, and Amara jumped up and down. "Can Jim come?"

The one in question crouched down and shook his head. "No, I can't go in public. Because people would think I look funny."

Her face turned to a childish scowl. "That's not nice to do. I'll fight anyone who looks at you funny."

Her dad lifted her up and held her on his hip, "Sorry sweety, it's just gonna be us. Indi, would you like to come?"

"No, I think I could use a nap too," she smiled.

Kristie grabbed Jack-Jack from the crib and the family left, and Jim did his flip onto the archway between the kitchen and living room, and got a scoff from Indiana.

"Are you mocking how I sleep?"

"You're a bat," she teased.

"I'm a troll."

"You're nocturnal and sleeping upside down, you're a bat."

"I have a six foot tail that can hold my own body weight, and I'm a troll."

"Whatever Chameleon." She said as she laid down on the couch, her back to him.

"Chameleon?"

"Your eyes change colors," she said.

"They glow in the dark too, that doesn't make me a jellyfish."

She laughed and rolled over settling on the couch.

Jim smiled at her as he closed the cloak around himself and fell to sleep.

* * *

**July 9th, 2:04 pm.**

Jim woke when the family of five came back in the front door. "Jim what are you doing?" Amara asked.

He poked his head slowly out of his cloak, "I _was_ sleeping," he gave her a half awake smile. In smooth motion, he crawled forward from the arch, making his way over to Indiana.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Waking sleeping beauty," he said. He nudged her face with his horns, and she rolled over and slapped him harshly in the face. He shook his head like a dog then grinned, he grabbed the hood of her jacket with his teeth and pulled her off the couch.

"Aye!" She glared at Jim from the floor, his head hovering above hers.

"Hi"

"Chimera."

He rolled his eyes and backed off, moving to a crouch. "Is this gonna be a thing with you?"

She sat up, her grin making her grey eyes sparkle. "Maybe."

"Hello," Brain said. "We're here."

"Oh!" Kristie said. "Jim, I've got to show you something."

She walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a binder. "Amara wanted to save all the stories about you helping people, so we started a scrapbook." She crouched down next to him and opened the book.

A few pages with stories from each of the news crews on every case mentioning Atlas, or 'mysterious young man'. Jim took the book with a massive grin.

"You guys are amazing," he said, his voice trembling. "Can… Can I have… Next time you come down to Arcadia could you bring this?"

"Of course, we made two that way you could have one."

"But you have to let me come add to it every once and awhile!" Amara said.

"Of course cutie pie, I'd love…"

Jim paused when his phone began to ring. He gave a snarl and pulled it out of his pocket then calmed when he saw Strickler on the Caller ID. He smiled and nodded to the family before answering. "Strickler!"

"**Jim**," he could hear the man's smile. "**You sound in a good mood, how are you?**"

"I'm…" He looked at the family and Indiana. "I'm fantastic."

"**That is good to hear, I'm currently registering you for school and your mother and I were having a debate. I think you should be teaching a class about trolls and other such things…**"

"_**He's 16, he shouldn't be teaching!**_"

"School? Strickler," he whined.

"**Just because you're a troll now, it's no excuse for you to shirk your education."**

"Shirk my education," he sighed. "Strickler, I'm seven feet, nocturnal, and can't be in the sun."

"**While you've been busy saving lives, I've been busy saving your education."**

"Please don't tell me you sun proffed the school, because that would be just embarrassing."

"**No, I got the Sunwalkers stone from Trollmarket."**

The half troll's ears perked up and his eyes brightened. "Fine, I'll go to school. And I'll do an after school group, but no class."

"**Hmm, I suppose that will do. Also, your mother, however still close minded, is now willing to **_**try**_**. As well as that worked last time she is helping you get registered for school. If that says anything."**

Silent tears spilled slowly down his skin. "I've made a friend, she'll be coming with me. Also... expect me back fairly soon. I think I'm ready to face them," he said. "Ah, but don't tell anyone."

"**Understood, have a good day, Young Atlas.**"

Jim hung up and couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Review.


	14. Chapter 14: On The Move

Here we go! Let the Chaos Ensue...

* * *

Chapter 14: On The Move

* * *

**July 11th, 9:50 pm, Gasquet CA**

"I wanna thank you for everything, Kristie. You've always been there for me."

"Of course, Indi. And both of you are welcome here. Anytime," Kristie replied.

"And you guys in Arcadia, just tell Steve that 'Jim Lake is a troll' and you'll be good."

"I feel like I'd be insulting you," Brian said.

"Trust me," Jim grinned and pulled the hood over his horns, his eyes glowing blue. "It's not."

"Bye Jim!" Amara said.

"Bye cutie pie."

"You guys stay safe!" Kristie yelled as they walked further down the driveway.

…

"So," Indi said with a grin. "Where to first?"

"The freeway, southbound," Jim said. "Can you hold on tight?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna have you climb on my back, and I'm gonna run and jump on a semi."

"You're insane! How have you survived this long?" She said angrily, but with a smile.

"Well, I had other trolls to teach me to survive as a human, and I've been pretty invincible as a troll."

"Woah, hold up, story time."

Jim rolled his eyes. "I was human, I took a potion, now I'm a troll. My friends and mom didn't like me as a troll so I left. You know the rest of Atlas' story."

"Wow, you're a strange kid, Jim."

"What I want to know, Indiana, is your story."

"Not much to tell. I came from a broken home. My mom gave custody to my dad, my dad became a drunken abuser and I got the short straw." She had her hands pushed deep in her pockets, her shoulders tight. "You know the rest of the story."

"No I don't."

"What?"

"What's your favorite color?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and blinked back some tears. "It used to be black, but now I think it's blue."

"What are your dreams?"

"To get away from this town," she said as they walked toward the freeway.

"What's your favorite song?"

With each question, he stepped closer and felt his heart beat faster.

"Something Wild, by Lindsy Stirling. You know what?"

"What?" He smiled.

"I think you're my something wild."

Jim paused his questions and thought about it for a minute, "Would you sing it for me?" Slowly, almost nervous, she started humming and began to sing.

"_You had your maps drawn, you had other plans to hang your hopes on, but every road they led you down felt so wrong, so you found another way_."

He took her hand and they started walking faster as a semi approached.

"_You've got a big heart, the way you see the world it got you this far," She paused, then whispered to herself. "You might have some bruises and a few scars, but you know you'll be ok."_

"Are you ready," Jim asked with a far too wide smile. She nodded and climbed on his back, his tail wrapping around both their waists for security.

She continued singing for a moment before he took off. "_Even though you're scared, you're stronger than you know…"_

He dashed off at horrible speeds and jumped onto a semi, then climbed to the top. He set Indi down and urged her to open her eyes. Going 80 on the freeway under a full sky of stars was breathtaking.

She sat up and continued her song. Belting into the clear night, the only other sound was the rushing air.

"_If you're lost out where the lights are blinding,_

"_Caught and all the lights are blinding, _

"_That's when something wild calls you home!_

"_If you face a fear that keeps you frozen, _

"_Chase the sky into the open…_" she slowed stifled tears, and turned to Jim, "_That's when something wild calls you home." _

She sat back down and felt the freedom of the open air for the first time in her life.

Sitting next to Jim, she began shivering.

Opening up his cloak, she scooted closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and stumbled on his next words.

"Would it be alright if I, uh… May I wrap my tail around you?"

Indi nodded, still sliding closer.

Wrapping his tail around her waist once, he pulled her close and wrapped her up in his cloak to keep her warm. She fell asleep, and he didn't move until they needed to make their exit.

…

"Hey, Indi, wake up. We need to get off."

"Huh? Oh, alright."

He picked her up bridal style and jumped off the semi, landing like no one's business.

"What time is it?" She asked after being set down.

"I think it's like, four something. There's a convenience store a bit away, then I need somewhere to hide while the sun is out and we'll head for Sacramento, then Merced next."

"What's at those places?"

"Friends, and some family."

Still half asleep, she simply nodded and followed him to the convenience store. After he'd gotten her some food, they found a thick plot of forest and Jim let Indi sleep while he did nothing, then they traded as soon as the sun came up.

"I don't get it, why can't you be in the sun if you're still half human?"

Jim shrugged, upside down. "Probably because being a troll is better than being a human. And there's no way I'm only half. Whatever Merlin did to me, I'm way more troll than human."

Indi wrinkled her nose at him. "Better than being a human? Why in hell would you say that?"

Jim frowned at her. "I don't need anything but myself to survive. I can hunt, live, sleep, and travel all on my own."

"What about your phone?" She smirked.

"A phone is optional."

"But what about relationships, haven't you been lonely?"

Jim smirked. "You wouldn't believe the number of people I've met since I ran away."

She frowned at Jim, the look carried deep into her eyes. "But what about your humanity?"

Jim thought for a moment. Slow to answer, he replied.

"I lost my humanity, to save it. And in return I became someone who can help people, with no limitations," he took a breath. "Sure, my family has a hard time accepting me now, but they're safe. And that's all that matters."

Indiana stared at him for several long seconds. Then gave a small laugh and a shallow smile. "How honorable."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she said in a flat tone.

Jim rolled his eyes and she nodded.

"Why did your mom leave?"

Indi froze, her body went rigid, and her eyes became dull.

"You don't…"

"No, it's fine," she said. "I'd like to say it's because my dad's a drunk, but really I think it was me."

"I don't…"

"No, don't do that." She interrupted. "She never wanted kids in the first place, neither of them did. And when her child has social issues and starts acting out at age seven, and her husband relapses into his drinking habits, she wanted nothing to do with either of us.

"At first he tried to be a good dad, but he just kept drinking, and drinking, and…" she sighed. "I kept getting in fights, and he would drink. I wouldn't do well in school, he would drink. I'd… run away, and he started…"

Jim crawled down from his branch and curled around her, wrapping his tail around her ankle and nuzzled her shoulder.

"My dad left my mom and I when I was five, and I always felt like it was my fault. I don't completely know how you feel," he looked up at her and they locked eyes. "But I understand."

Indi stood and walked toward the small town they'd come from, wiping her eyes. "I'll be at that caffe, I'll be back before it's dark."

Jim nodded solemnly, then jumped back into the tree. Slipping to sleep.

* * *

**July 13th, 11:49 pm, Sacramento CA**

Deep conversations were commonplace over the next few days as they walked most of the way to Sacramento. Jim found quickly, Indi was an inherently violent person, and had no qualms with beating him up (even if she hurt herself more in the process), though also very intelligent.

It was near midnight, and they were walking through a small suburban neighborhood. "So," Indi started. "Why do you think Claire and Toby weren't able to handle you being a troll, if they had been around other trolls and cared for trolls like Blinkey, Arg, and NotEnrique?"

Jim hummed. "Their plan was to treat me as if nothing had changed, because they wanted things to be as normal for me, but more for themselves, as much as possible. Especially my mom, not that she was around trolls that much."

"You know what I think is ridiculous?" She said.

"The fact she can stand Strickler, and not me?"

"Yeeup," she gave a heavy nod. "Where are we going?"

"Here," Jim said, walking up a driveway with a police car parked on the pavement.

As soon as she was on the doorstep, he knocked and jumped on the roof out of sight.

"Hey Jim! What are you…"

The door opened, revealing Officer Kyle Kade. "Oh, uh, hi? Can I get you something?"

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms and looked up. "Maybe you can get Jim a better sense of humor," she said.

Kade stepped out and looked to the roof. A wide grin spread across his face. "Jim! What are you doing here?"

Snickering, Jim jumped down and pulled the hood down. "Hi Kade, how's the crime."

He smiled and shook his head, gesturing inside his house. "Slow since you put a scare in criminals across the state."

They entered the house and he led them to a sitting room with a finger to his lips.

"My sister is here, so we'll have to be quiet if we don't wanna wake the mostners," he said with a smile. "So who's this?" He asked about Indiana.

"This is Indi, she's…"

"I'm his girlfriend." She stated clearly.

Jim blinked and turned toward her. "This is news to me, when were you planning on telling me?"

She smiled. "I figured it was obvious, unless… you _don't…"_

"NO!" He accidently snarled, then cleared his throat. "I mean, no. That's not what I meant."

Kade gave a false cough. "You two are adorable. Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please," Indi said.

"Jim?"

"Uh, water's fine." He said. "I wasn't expecting your family to be here, sorry."

Kade came back from the kitchen with two water glasses and set them on the table in front of Jim and Indi.

"Don't worry about it. Though I wish I could offer you a place to stay the night, that's no doubt the reason you stopped by, right?"

Jim gave a shy smile. "I don't really like having Indi sleep outside."

"Well, she can stay here while you go out and do your superhero thing," Kade shrugged. "I'll call my sister up and see if she can stay in the guest room with her."

"In the basement?" Jim asked, Kade nodded.

"Are you okay with that Indiana?" Jim smiled.

"Sure, at this point I'd kill for a bed to sleep in. but call me Indiana again and I'll kill _you._"

…

**July 14th, 10:45 pm, Sacramento.**

Jim left to galavant and stop crime while Indi slept. She was going to meet him in the park as soon as it got dark and they'd head to merced.

Walking around alone in the dark, deep cloud cover making it impossible for Indi to see anything in the park. She was yelling Jim's name over and over, the sun had set completely over an hour ago.

Dropping out of a tree with his eyes aglow, Jim received a punch to the gut.

"Gahhh! JIM!" Indi yelled, shaking out her hand. "Don't scare me like that," she said, then pretended to growl.

Jim almost giggled. "Are you trying to growl?" he said, crawling in a circle around her before standing and nuzzling her cheek with a purr.

"What do you mean _trying_? I'm growling, see… Grrr," she smiled and scrunched up her nose for added effect.

He tilted his head in response and gave a small laugh. Letting out a small growl, Indi shook her head and smiled.

"I guess you'll just have to teach me." She said, then started walking.

"You want me to teach you how to growl?" He puzzled, catching up to her. His tail made it's way around her wrist as they walked.

"Yeah I want you to, you know how cool it is you can make all those sounds? But what's this?" She lifted her arm, questioning his tail.

Immediately, he removed it, his ears fell, and he shrunk as he scooted away. "I'm sorry, I was just…"

She stuck out her arm and crowbarred him to a stop. Then, looking him in his eyes, she gently lifted his ears back to their earlier position, then grabbed his tail and draped it over her arm, letting Jim wrap it back around.

"Jim, I only asked why."

He looked at her, with indigo eyes and spoke. "You said you were my girlfriend, and… I've been wanting to hold your hand since Gasquet," his lips turned up slightly.

She smiled at him, "I don't want you to think, ever, that I don't love the attention you give me. Because I love every second of it. I just don't know that much about trolls yet, so I might ask why. Okay?"

Jim smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Standing straighter, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

In response, she hugged his waist as they walked.

"So, where are we going next," she asked, looking up at her tall dark, and leather clad boyfriend.

"Merced, I've got something kin to a family there. I think you'll love it."

"I can't wait to meet them."

Jim gave a chuckle. "It will be _interesting_."

* * *

Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Pride

I had writers block when I wrote these next few chapters, so bear with me.

Disclaimer, Enjoy and...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 15: Pride

* * *

**July 16th, 2:09 am, Merced CA**

"What are we doing at a zoo at this hour?" Indi yawned, rubbing her tired eyes.

Jim had woken her up and then after jumping off the semi, carried her until they had reached the Merced, Applegate Zoo.

"You'll see," he said. They walked through the maze of pathways to the lion enclosure. Jim picked Indiana up and jumped down into the enclosure.

"Jim, _what_ are you doing? This is the _lion's_ enclosure." She said, glancing at Mace and the other lioness.

Jim smiled and untied his cloak, draping it over a branch. "It's fine, this is my pride." He moved to his hands and feet and gave a small roar. After a second, Trouble barreled out of the cave and ran up to Jim, nuzzling him.

"Trouble, you've gotten so big. And you look like you're feeling better too." Jim smiled, then looked back to Indi.

"You can't be serious," she said.

Trouble pounced Jim and jumped on his back, beginning to harmlessly gnaw on his horns.

Two dangerous growls drew the three's attention. Jenna and King, looking rather displeased about the human in their enclosure.

Using his tail, Jim soundlessly removed Trouble while keeping his eyes on the two lions. He moved in front of Indi and snarled.

Her voice shaky, she spoke. "Jim? What's going on."

Through his growl, he answered. "They don't particularly like _humans_. Don't worry."

"_Don't worry_? Jim, they're gonna kill me," she whispered in panic.

Instead of saying anything, Jim circled her and his tail coiled around her leg, he sat down and gave a snarl.

Mace, who was off to the side, stood.

Jim's head turned in his direction and he simply glared before the lion sat back down. Turning back to King and Jenna, Jim crawled forward with Indi in tow. He stopped just within reach of both creatures then repeated his previous actions.

Jenna took a step forward, and Jim gave a warning snarl. She paused then continued forward.

"Uh, Jim, what's she doing?" She said. He could feel her body trembling through his tail.

Jim smiled up at her, and purred, nuzzling her leg. Then Jenna slowly did the same.

Cautiously, and tentatively, she stroked the lioness, then slowly lowered to her level. She smiled and Jenna licked her face.

"Oh, uh, ow, oh my gosh! Sandpaper," she said, giving a pained giggle.

Jim laughed then turned to King, giving a whine. As if he were sulking, he slowly walked over to her and acknowledged her before walking away.

"He likes you," Jim said.

"Really? I couldn't tell." She laughed.

"He's got a funny way of showing affection," Jim said as he watched the lion walk away. "But Jenna and Trouble…"

Indi fell forward, the cub on her back. Jim caught her and helped her get him off her back. "Careful, my brother likes to play. Woah…" The lioness was dragging him by his scruff back into the cave. "_Jenna_!" He whined. Jim rolled his eyes and motioned for his girlfriend to follow.

She stood outside for a minute, not daring to enter a literal lion's den, but when mace moved threateningly toward her, she stopped hesitating.

Running inside, she found what looked to be Jim getting a cat bath from Jenna, the lioness trying to get his shirt off, and Jim was resisting.

"Jenna," he gave a whine. "Not in front of Indiana."

"Oh you did not just call me…" she huffed. Marching forward she used the fact that the lioness had Jim pinned to get his shirt off.

Walking toward the back wall, she tossed the shirt behind her and sat down on a rock. "Go to town Jenna."

Jim rolled his eyes and settled down. "Trator."

"Why didn't you tell me your family was lions?" She asked.

Jim shrugged. "I didn't want to weird you out. Besides, this is my pride. I'm the alpha."

Indi raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you could weird me out at this point. Also, shouldn't you have like… killed Trouble then?"

Jim snarled. "No. This may be my pride, but I am not a lion. The only thing I kill is trolls and the like." Trouble came in and began pouncing around Jim's tail. "Besides, he's too much fun. He really did get bigger though. He's twice the size I last saw him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was really sick when I met him. But I was able to help Jace, the lion's handler, get him his medicine. He's doing well now."

Indi laughed, trouble was licking Jim's face again. "I can tell."

Jim made some growling noises and used his head to gesture to Indi, the cub gave a happy growl and ran over to her and jumped on her lap.

"Awe, he's so soft," she cooed.

Jim laid his tail out for Jenna, then stretched his arms and legs out before walking over to Trouble and Indi.

"So, the lion keeper will be here at 8, and he knows who I am. But he doesn't know who you are. So you can either sleep, and I'll just hang out till after he gets here, then go to sleep, or if you'd rather we can just leave."

"Hmmm, no, I think I'd like to stay. These guys are fun," she said as Trouble licked her hand.

"I just hope you like my human family, as much as you like this one," he said, his ears drooping.

"Jim," she scooted off the rock and sat next to him. "I think you're more worried about your family, then I am."

"Maybe because you're still human."

She took a deep breath then dramatically draped herself over his lap. "Maybe because you're bringing home a new girl." She smiled up at him.

"Oh." Jim said, eyes wide.

"What? I'm not right am I?"

"You are now," he said, panicking slightly. "Claire probably thinks we're gonna get back together and…"

"Jim, calm down. Don't make it drama."

"But…"

Indi sat up. "It's a fact of life, that there is too much drama between friends. If we keep it simple, we can avoid drama, because I'll tell you now… I. Hate. Drama."

"Noted."

"Anyways, I like being your girlfriend. You're sweet, caring, protective, and there's never a dull moment so far."

Jim raised a brow in question at her last statement.

"Piledrived my father, ate my father's fingers, jumped on several semi's, stayed at a total stranger's house, and am now sitting in a den of lions with my half troll boyfriend," she said. "And those are just the highlights."

…

**July 16th, 8:01 am, Merced CA**

Indi had fallen asleep, and Jim curled around her shortly after. Then joined Trouble, then Jenna. Jim slipped out from the pile as soon as he could hear Jace coming on the other side of the door.

As he turned around and saw Jim he screamed, waking Indi and the other lions.

Jenna put a paw over both Trouble and Indi, and growled at the threat until she saw it was just Jace. She gave a huff and pulled both closer to her before laying back down while purring.

"Hi," Jace said with enough lackluster to kill a crowd.

"Nice to see you too," Jim replied.

"Sorry," he sighed. "You just kinda startled me."

Jenna finally relented and got up, moving to Jace, giving him her full attention and finally wrapping him in a bear hug.

Jim smiled. "She looks like she's warmed back up to you."

"Yeah," he said, struggling to stay upright. "After you left she got all lovey dovey on me again."

Indi looked at Jim and Jace and shook her head. "What's going on?"

Jim snorted. "You don't wake up very well do you?"

"I'm not a morning person, no."

"Jim who's this?" Jace struggled to say as he stepped away from Jenna.

"Jace," Jim smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Indi."

"Hm, you know. If I got a girlfriend, I'd probably bring her to see the lions too," he smirked.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be gone later tonight. If you don't mind would you just let Indi hang out while I sleep?"

"This is getting old," Indi muttered.

"Yeah, sure. But remember, the zoo is open so stay out of sight this time, please."

* * *

Review Please


	16. Chapter 16: Inconvenience

Sorry for the long waits between posts. I'm having a hard time working past writers block and haven't written in over a month.

To the guest reviewer who said that "This is the best Trollhunters Fanfiction out there." you made my month, thank you.

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 16: Inconvenience

* * *

**July 18th, 1:37 am, King City CA**

"Wasn't this the Seven Eleven you helped that one kid at?" Indi asked.

Jim nodded. "I didn't try, this just happened to be the exit we got off of."

"My bladder demands relief," she said walking forward.

"Well, does your stomach demand anything?"

"Coffee. Caramel Macchiato, way too much sugar, with extra cream."

"Caffeine at this hour, for you?"

"I'm sick of sleeping at night and not being able to spend time with you while you're awake."

Jim couldn't help but purr. He hugged her and nuzzled her cheek before pulling the hood further over his face and they entered the brightly lit store. Indi walked to the back, and Jim set to making her coffee.

…

Andy honestly hated the graveyard shift, but it allowed him to stay with his sister during the day.

He'd had several weirdos come through at the weirdest hours of the night, and the dark hooded figure who came in with a punk looking girl didn't raise a single alarm. The person who entered shortly after however…

"Empty all the money into this bag," the man said as he held a gun to Andy's head.

"Ok, just let me open the till."

"No funny business."

The man had a skeleton mask over his face, wearing a nondescript hoodie and jeans. His hand was steady, and his finger rested close to the trigger.

"Hey Andy," a raspy yet familiar voice said.

The gunman spun around and aimed the gun at the stranger's head, though stumbled back at the sight of two dimly glowing eyes.

"Get on the floor or I shot you."

"Then shoot." Jim growled.

Without hesitation, the man fired three bullets into the stranger's chest. His body pushed back slightly from each projectile, and a ricocheting bullet. He chuckled darkly and his eyes flashed red.

"Andy?"

"Uh… yeah?" He replied, his voice shaky. The gunman moved his gun toward the boy.

"Call the police would you?"

The man swung his gun around, his hand slightly shaking. His other hand drew a knife against Andy. "Don't move."

"No," The figure said. "You don't move."

"I shot you, you should be dead."

The hooded man smirked, and let his growl slip. "Should I be dead?" He tilted his head up slightly, letting the light catch his face. "Or should I be dragging you down to hell?" The man screamed and another bullet went into the ceiling, He lunged and slammed his head against the criminals', efficiently knocking him out as he crumpled to the floor.

Andy let out a sigh of relief and slumped down on the front counter. "Oh my gosh I thought I was gonna die, again!" He paused. "You… you're Atlas?"

Atlas nodded.

"You helped me before?"

"Yeah, that was him alright." Indi smiled as she came from the back hall. She walked forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Where's my coffee?"

"Back counter," he said.

"Uh…" Andy paused. "I um… I got a picture of you on the night you helped me… you have a tail?"

Atlas pulled his hood down and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I have a tail," he said showing the young man.

He hesitated before speaking. "Here, let me call officer Marks. But don't go anywhere please."

Andy disappeared into the back and Indi came back with her coffee.

"My holy hell, you make good coffee," she said.

"Thanks."

"Do you really just let people see your face willy nilly?"

He shrugged. "I've helped him before, and if he didn't tell anyone about my tail, then he won't say anything about my face."

Andy came back with a wide grin, looking Atlas up and down. "I, uh, I don't… I don't have words."

"I know," Indi smiled. "He's just so damn handsome."

"Alright _Indiana, _calm down. Go grab yourself some food," he smiled as she set to wandering the isles and turned back to Andy. "How's your sister?"

"You watched the news? You saw?" Atlas nodded. "Oh my gosh! You wouldn't believe what you've done for us."

"I didn't do that much," Atlas smiled. "It was just a stuffed bear, and _you're_ the one that bought it."

Andy shook his head with wild eyes. "No, Atlas, she's been in remission since shortly after."

"That's fantastic," he said. "But that still has nothing to do with me."

"No, it's because she had someone looking out for her. I don't care if it was just a $20 bill, or a teddy bear. She's home because of you."

The headlights of a cop car flashed inside and Jim seamlessly pulled up his hood and wrapped his tail around his waist. Officer Marks walked in.

"It's you again," he smiled.

"My word _Atlas_, do you know everyone?" Indi yelled.

"No, just a few."

"So, this guy has a gun?" Marks asked.

"Had a gun," Atlas said. He picked it up and emptied the barrel then removed the clip before handing it over to the officer. "Now you have two," he smiled.

"So, heading back south?"

"Yeah, I'm heading back home. We should make it there tomorrow if Indi would _pick a snack,_" he grinned.

"Get over yourself mr. _I save countless lives then reappear on their doorstep randomly."_

"For the record, I didn't save Officer Kade at any point in time," he said as she dropped an armful of snacks on the counter.

Atlas pulled out his wallet as Marks was cuffing the guy and dragging him out to his squad car. Andy stopped him by sliding all the snacks into a grocery bag and handing it over.

"You're not paying for those," he smiled. "It's the least I can do."

Atlas rolled his eyes, but didn't protest as he pushed Indi toward the door. "Well, glad I could help, but we need to get back on the road…"

"Wait," Andy blurted. Then paused. "Would you, um, would you come say hi to Lilly."

"Uh…" He stopped like a deer in the headlights. "Um… okay. Alright."

"We'll meet you outside, kay?" Indi said.

After they watched officer Marks drive away, Indi looked at Jim. "Are you sure you want to go visit a kid? More people?"

"If it's gonna make a little girl happy, after she's been through so much?"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Another employee walked in, and Andy came out shortly after. He wore a grin wider than the Grand Canyon.

…

"She's asleep right now, if you just wanna wait here. I'll go get her," Andy said.

The two waited on the front porch till a sleepy eyed 10-year-old girl came tottering out. "Andy, why did you wake me up?"

He crouched next to her and with a smile pointed at Jim. "This is Atlas."

As if it hadn't been there, the fatigue disappeared. "At… Atlas? The superhero who helped you and has been saving people. Oh my gosh! I think it was really cool how you helpted the other kids! Did you get rid of the bad guys that took them?"

"Well," Jim laughed. "I'm not a superhero, but I did help your brother, and Max and KC."

"Did you get the bad guys?"

Jim smiled and gave a heavy nod. "I got the bad guys good."

Indi jumped in. "Did you eat them?" She questioned with a smile.

"No, I didn't eat them!" Jim defended.

He looked at Lilly and found a look of disappointment. "You should've eaten the bad guys."

Shaking his head and smiling, Jim crouched down in front of Lilly. "I didn't eat them, but I did send them to jail for a long long time."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "I guess that works. I still think you're a superhero though."

"Ok," Jim said. "Maybe I am a superhero, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Lilly nodded vigorously. "Is she your sidekick?"

Indi glarred.

"No," Jim smiled. "She's my best friend, she's a superhero too."

"What's her hero name?"

"Her name is Indigo, she's the strongest girl I know. She's also brave and smart."

"I think she's really pretty too." Lilly said, and Indi's face softened.

"Wanna know a secret," Jim whispered. "I think she's the prettiest."

"But not prettier than you Lilly," Andy said, scooping her up in his arms. "I think it's time for the superheros to leave, can you tell them goodnight?"

"Goodnight Atlas, goodnight Indigo!" she said, Andy took her back inside and came out a second later.

"You don't know what this means to me, to her. Thank you."

"Don't sweat it man," Jim smiled.

"I love your little sister. She's adorable," Indi said.

Andy laughed, "yeah, yeah she is. You guys travel safe to wherever you're going."

"With Atlas, I'm as safe as I could be."

"Now like I said a while ago, we have to get going."

They left smiling and as they headed to the freeway laughed about being superheros.

"Can I ask you about why you don't like to be called Indiana?"

Indi frowned. "My dad was the only one who ever called me by my full name, I just don't like it."

"Well," he said as she climbed onto his back. "May I call you Indigo?"

She smiled, "I'd really like it."

"I said that, because it's the color my eyes turn when I look at you."

"Well, I love it." She smiled, then turned to him. "But only _you_ get to call me that. Okay?"

Jim smiled and nodded then took off for the next semi.

* * *

Review please.


	17. Chapter 17: Homecoming

Not my regular post time, Sorry I forgot to post on Sunday.

To everyone who reviews, thank you so much, you have absolutely no idea how much they mean, and how much they motivate me to write.

This is a Chapter everyone's been anticipating. So...

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 17: Homecoming

* * *

**July 19th, 11:48 am, Arcadia CA**

Jim pulled out his phone and made two calls, the first to Strickler, the second was Darci.

"**Jim?! Hi, uh, what can I do for you?"** She stuttered.

"Darci, I'm back. I want you to bring Toby, Claire, Steve, and Eli to the park just after noon."

"**What?! Really? Oh my gosh, I… I've got to get everyone together. We'll be there! I can't wait to see you!"**

"I can't wait to see everyone. I have a surprise, I'll see you soon."

He hung up and smiled at the sight. "Welcome to Arcadia." It was a gloomy day, perfect weather for a troll to be out and about.

"Welcome to my town, Indigo."

"It's really big, comparatively," she smiled.

"Wait till you meet everyone! You're gonna love my friends! And Strickler, oh you're gonna love him. He's got a brisque personality, but he cares alot.

"And my mom, well me might not be on great terms but she'll like you. Just don't eat her food. And Toby, he's hilarious… And… Claire," he paused. "Claire…"

"Don't worry about Claire." Indi grabbed his horns and pulled him down to her level, kissing his nose. "Worry about being you."

Jim took a deep breath and gave a nod. He smiled and took Indi's hand, they took off toward the park.

…

"Darce, why are we here?" Claire insisted.

"Yeah, and why are _we_ here?" Steve and Eli asked.

"And did it have to be right when I was supposed to eat lunch? Nanna made tacos!" He gave a metallic smile.

"I have a surprise for everyone."

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"I got a call this morning, and…"

"And I'm home." Jim sasid, dropping down from the nearest tree. The cloak draped around his shoulders, and his tail swaying happily. The group ran forward and embraced him, leaving Claire standing shocked behind.

The group dispersed, making room for Claire. She gave a breath and ran forward, jumping and throwing her arms around Jim. Then kissed him hard on the lips.

He quickly pushed her off and gave her a shy smile, shaking his head.

"Sorry," she said. Wiping messy tears from her eyes. "I just missed you a lot."

"Jimbo! You've been AWOL! What did you do for two months? Arcadia's been _boring_ without you or the trolls!" Toby said, but his grin couldn't be wider.

Jim's smile fell slightly before he shook his head with a laugh. "You guys should've been watching the news. And it hasn't been two months, has it?" His question went unanswered.

"But seriously Lake, where have you been?" Steve asked.

"Well, I met your aunt and uncle, your cousins." He played it down, rubbing the back of his neck. "Saved them from their exploding car."

"Dude, that was you?"

He laughed and nodded. "Saved a lot of people. If any of you watched the news you would've seen. I even brought down a chop shop."

"That's so cool," Eli said, his voice breaking.

The group got quiet and Claire walked forward rubbing her arm. "Jim, I'm really sorry. For everything. I should've noticed, but I didn't because I was being selfish, and I'm so sorry I was hurting you. I know now though," she said. Looking Jim in the eyes, unshed tears in her own. "I want to be your girlfriend again, please."

He took a breath, pressed his lips, and shook his head. "I'm sorry Claire, I don't want to be your boyfriend."

Silent tears started flowing down Claire's face.

Darci marched forward immediately, the good friend she was. "How dare you, she's been waiting for you to come back and she's…"

"Woah, Darci, calm down." Jim said. He backed away as she marched up, lowering to his hands and feet.

"You had better have a good explanation," she growled. Toby and everyone else backing her up.

A nervous smile with lowered ears, his tail dragging on the ground. He looked toward the tree he'd come from and spoke. "Hey, uh, Indigo?"

With confidence to spare, Indiana walked out from behind the tree, walking next to Jim. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a standing position. His tail coiling around her wrist.

"Hey everyone, happy to meet you," she waved.

Jim introduced her, though acted as if he were in trouble. "Everyone, this is Indi. She's my girlfriend."

Claire choked on a sob, turned and ran out of the park. Toby looked conflicted, Steve and Eli felt it too awkward and left. Darci nodded.

Darci walked forward and held out a fist bump for Indi. "My name's Darci, it's good to meet you. This is my boyfriend Toby, and Jim's best friend."

"I've heard a lot about you, especially you Toby."

The one in question's head was darting from Jim, to the direction that Claire left. He sighed and walked forward. Looking at Jim.

"I'm glad your home, but you're going to have to talk to her about this," Toby said.

"I know," he said, his ears drooping a little more.

Jim was about to continue when he felt a body slam into his own, to his surprise, it was Strickler.

"You're home! Finally, back and safe where I can keep an _eye on you_. And I swear, if you ever get shot again…" He looked down at Jim's shirt, the three bloodied bullet holes from the knight before adorned his shirt.

Jim shrugged. Toby yelled.

"You got shot Jimbo?! What the hell?"

"It was only like five times," Jim shrugged.

"When did _that_ happen?" Strickler asked.

"Last night," Indi said. "He saved that one kid again, Andy." She laughed. "He scared the shit out of that poor gunman."

"I'm sorry," Strickler said. "But who might you be?"

She held out her hand to shake and spoke. "Indi Stark."

He took her hand, his eyes scanning her. "Walter Strickler."

"Strickler," Jim said with a toothy grin. "This is my girlfriend."

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh, it's nice to meet you. I suppose I'll be enrolling you in Arcadia Oaks then?"

"Only if Jim's coming with me," she smiled.

"There's no way he's letting me out of it," Jim said.

"Indeed not. Now, your mother is waiting at your house. I've alerted her to your arrival like you asked. Afterwards, I'd like to talk to you about some things."

"I expect no less from you," Jim said. He surprised the man with a hug and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Now head home, I'll tell mrs. Nunez you're back, she and someone else have been meaning to speak to you as well."

"I'm sure there's no shortage of people who want to talk to me," Jim rolled his eyes. "Come on Indi, let's go meet my mom."

…

He walked in the front door of his house, Indi following close behind. Barbara was sitting on the couch, and bolted from her seat when Jim called her name.

"Jim," she yelled. She pulled him into a hug then shoved him away. "What in the world were you thinking?! You've been gone for almost two months! Why did you leave?!" She demanded.

Shrinking slightly, he spoke. "I figured if I gave everyone, including myself, some distance, things would be better when I got back. It worked with Claire and Toby… how about you?"

She huffed. "I…" she deflated. "I'm gonna try," Barbara said. "I promise I'll try, okay honey?"

Jim nodded and let his ears perk up, he pulled Indi closer to him. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Indi."

She smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Lake."

Barbara smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Um… Jim if you'd like to go up to your room to sleep, I'll show Indi around town?"

"No, that's fine, I'd like to show her around… but I do have to talk to Strickler. If Indi doesn't mind staying here?"

She frowned, but nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I'm done, then we can hang out again."

He left out the front door in a slight rush, out the window Indi watched his form four legged sprinting down the street.

Barbara sighed, she looked at Indi with a creased brows. "When did he meet you?"

Indi gave a small smile, rubbing her hands on her dirty jeans. "Well, first he saved me from my dad, but then he saved me again," she laughed. "Then he dragged my dad to prison."

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. But my dad's just a drunk, so he took him in to the police, then he asked me if I knew where some people lived, because he'd promised to visit, and I took him to their house. I asked him if I could come back to Arcadia with him… and that's most of it."

"And… him being half trol doesntl…"

"No," Indi interrupted bluntly. "I think he's amazing."

Barbara nodded, almost disappointed.

"Ma'm, if you don't mind me asking. Why does it bug _you,_ Jim being a troll?"

Slightly glaring, she spoke. "You didn't know him before, he's completely different, and _a troll_."

"You're right," she said. And for a moment Barbara thought she'd won. "I didn't know him before, and that doesn't matter. Because I love who he is now. He cares about _me,_ about everyone. He's funny and clever. He's someone who's walked the whole state, helping everyone he met, his very existence brings hope to people, and fear to criminals. He saved an entire family, rescued children, stopped robberies and muggings, and stopped a sucide.

"I don't know if you've been paying attention, but your son is a hero to the whole state of California. And if I recall correctly, the reason humanity still stands."

Deflating, Barbara nodded. "I just wish I could be comfortable around him, and I don't understand how you are."

Indi laughed. "Dr. Lake, just in case you haven't noticed, he's kinda like a big cat."

"What?" Too shocked to say anything else, her brain froze.

"Nuzzles, purrs, likes his head scratched, he's a part of a pride of lions for crying out loud," she laughed.

Barbara couldn't help but laugh a little. "Really?"

"Yeah, he treats the cub like a little brother…" she let out a sigh. "Look, I'm not gonna tell you how to parent, my parents are no roll models. But he loves you, and he just wants you to be a part of his life."

A small smile, slowly nodding she spoke. "You two planned this out, didn't you?"

"His knowledge of everyone here and his prediction skills are insane, he guessed everything that's happened so far," she laughed. "My mind is honestly blown."

Barbara laughed with her. Then made tea.

ʘ‿ʘ …

…

"What did you want to talk to me about, Strickler?"

"A few things, Jim. First, 'Atlas'?"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck, giving a shaky laugh. "The Media was struggling, and when I helped with the Chopshop sting they had to have something to call me."

"Hmm, alright. Though I wanted to tell you, I'm proud of you. For going out of your way to help people _and_ staying out of the spotlight."

"Thanks," she said, his ears lowering with his blush.

"Second, do you know who Dr. Shane is?"

Jim shook his head.

"Alright, he's a pediatric therapist and social worker, and he would like to speak with…"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm fine," Jim said. "I've never been better. I'm happy. I don't need therapy."

Strickler frowned. "You have an appointment with him next week, and you're going, I will fight you."

Jim rolled his eyes. "We'll see. Next?"

"Mrs. Nunez, as I said, needs to speak with you about a number of things, not including public affairs."

"Interesting, I'll talk to her after I grab Indigo from my house…"

"Indigo?" Strickler interrupted. "I thought she said her name was Indi."

Jim gave a laugh. "Yeah, long story. In short…" Jim forced his Iris' to turn red then purple. "My eyes turn indigo when I look at her sometimes."

Strickler looked shocked as Jim's eyes returned to their normal hue.

"My word, what… when did they start changing?"

Jim bit his lip. "Back when I broke up with Claire was the first time."

"And when…"

"Anger triggers me to see red, literally."

"Intriguing," he gaped.

Jim laughed, "Yeah, it's been interesting."

"Now lastly…" He took a breath. "Miss Indi?"

"I saved her once in Tehama, then again in Gasquet. After a while she asked if she could come with me. And after _what happened_, I wasn't gonna say no," he said with a slight smile.

"'What happened'?"

Jim contemplated his words then just shrugged. "The universe sent me to her, I believe I'm meant to be with her."

"The universe?"

"I… I can't really explain it, I kinda… It was like a pull. I was heading towards the freeway and I just… this energy was pushing me toward her." He shrugged again. "I don't know, that's just how it was."

With wide eyes, Strickler could only nod. "I guess the only thing I can say is…" he blew out a breath. "I guess just treat her well, not that I would expect anything less from you."

"Thanks."

"Now, I believe your next order of business is to attend to Claire's broken heart?"

He took a sharp inhale, and winced. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

Strickler stood from his chair and walked Jim to the door. "You know I am. I also want you to know I'm proud of you. For everything you've done."

Jim gave the man a hug. "And I want to thank you for everything you've done for me… And also tell you you're never getting your cloak back," he grinned.

Strickler rolled his eyes and said goodbye, and once again, Jim took off running down the road.

…

Jim rapped on the window of Claire's bedroom before climbing inside. The girl he was looking for was curled up on her bed facing Jim, she rolled over, turning her back on him.

"Claire…"

"Don't," she bit. "Don't come back and pretend to feel sorry for me."

Jim snorted. "I don't feel sorry for you."

"What?" She turned and glared at him.

"You deserve better than me, someone who can give you the attention you need."

"No," she scolded. "I deserve you!" She yelled. "I deserve the guy who went to hell and back to save my brother, the guy who danced on the line of life and death, the swordsmen, the guy who gave his humanity to save his family and friends! I deserve you! You were mine." She sobbed, slamming her fist down on her mattress.

"I was yours, now you need to let me go."

"Since when did you get wise?" She said pouting, and still glaring.

"I didn't," he said. "I just know Indi makes me happy, and she likes the attention I give her."

"But I can…" Claire cried. "I realized, I know that you can't act human anymore. I understand that now. It took you breaking up with me to get that, but I do now."

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, taking Jim's hands.

Slowly, he pushed her hands away and scooted off her bed. "I think it's great that you get that now, but you're missing the point. You're not understanding, I love Indigo."

"But you… You said you loved me!" She cried. "You… you said it when you broke up with me."

"And I do, I love you as my friend, but I love Indi because she loves _me_. Even though I'm a troll."

"But _I_ love you!"

"You loved human Jim," he said.

"But you're the same." She pleaded.

"No, I'm not." He got up and walked out the door of her bedroom.

…

Jim walked down the stairs, scaring Mrs. Nunez half to death.

"Oh my, Jim what were you doing upstairs?"

His ears lowered, he spoke. "I was talking to Claire."

"Yeah, she came in sobbing and ran to her room. What happened?"

He pressed his lips, his tail slowing its sway. "I came back, and she thought we would get back together, but…"

"But?" she pressed with a curious smile.

"But I came back with a girl."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, I came to try and make her feel better but I think I made it worse."

"I think she's just scared," Ophelia said, wringing her hands.

"What? Why? Is this what Strickler said you wanted to talk to me about?"

She nodded, gesturing to the couch. Enrique sat on a spread out blanket with a few toys in the middle of the room.

"Shortly after you left, Claire started getting nightmares. She never explained them, but sometimes she would scream your name, or 'Morgana'. Sometimes we would catch her still asleep, mumbling that you were going to kill her. Something about not caring."

"Oh." Jim's expression fell, he buried his face in his hands and gripped his horns. "I know what her nightmares are about."

"You do?" She blurted, she leaned forward in her seat, waiting for Jim's explanation.

Slowly, he nodded. "Claire was possessed for a while," he explained, and braced for an outburst. When it didn't come he continued. "We had two options to get rid of Morgana. Free Claire from the Shadow Realm, or… Or kill her."

Ophelia's face darkened, but she didn't interrupt.

"She probably is having these nightmares because she feels she's not important to me anymore, and so if she were possessed again she thinks I'd kill her," he said. "Which I would never."

She nodded. "That makes sense, and it fits."

"This is just a tricky situation now. Because it's not that I don't care about her…"

"It's just that you don't want to date her," Ophelia finished. "And that's okay. It's just going to be hard for her to move on. You were her first boyfriend."

Jim nodded. "Yeah, it took me a while to move on too, I just have a different way of coping."

Mrs. Nunez smiled. "You mean like fighting crime and beating up criminals?"

Jim laughed. "Yeah, like that. Anyways, please help Claire understand that I still want to be friends with her, and if you or she needs anything, I'm here."

She nodded, standing and moving toward the entrance. "Of course, and the same goes for you. I'd love to meet this girl sometime, what's her name?"

"Indi," he smiled.

"You seem fond of her, I look forward to meeting her. You run along home, I'm sure you've missed your bed… well, you know what I mean."

Jim smiled and nodded, leaving and heading for home once again.

* * *

Review please.


	18. Chapter 18: Adjusting

We're slowly but surely making our way to the end. Good news, I figured out the ending, FINALLY. Which means weekly updates for you!

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 18: Adjusting

* * *

**July 19th, 10:16 pm, Arcadia CA**

Jim had spent his time with Indi and his friends, sat at the table with Indi, his mom, and Strickler while they ate. Then they made their way upstairs with a question from Dr. Lake.

"Um, Jim I sure hope you don't plan on having her sleep in your room," she said after Indiana had disappeared up the stairs.

"Actually," he said. "I do. We don't have any guest rooms and she doesn't have anywhere else to stay, so I'm gonna let her use my bed, since I don't. G'night."

Barbara frowned, but didn't stop them, only asking a different question. "Will you be up tomorrow? Or will you be sleeping?"

Jim scented the air around her, no foul scents surrounded her, she was being sincere.

"We planned on staying up tonight, then sleeping tomorrow, and transitioning to a diurnal sleeping schedule after that," he said. "You know, for school."

His mom smiled. "That sounds great, I'll make sure no one bugs you while you're asleep tomorrow. Would you like me to go to the butchers to get you your food?"

"No thank you, I…" He paused, his ears lowered and he looked at his mother, afraid to tell her.

"You what?"

"I… uh, hunt for myself now," he said slowly.

A sharp scent appeared and he frowned, remembering it from before he left.

His mom took a deep breath. "Ok, well I think you should stop by and say hi to Brad anyways, good night." She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Jim frowned, but did his best to let it go, she really was trying. He walked up to his room and found Indi sitting on his bed, looking through one of his old books.

"Hey," she said, putting the book aside. "What's that look for?" She frowned.

"It's nothing," he replied. His ears lowered.

Indi scrunched up her nose and gave a mock growl. "Jim, your eyes are dark blue, and your ears are all droopy. If you can't talk to me, then who can you talk to?"

"My eyes?"

He blinked them a few times and they returned to normal. "Oh, just… don't like the way disgust smells."

She frowned. "Yeah? I wouldn't think so. What does it smell like?"

Jim sighed and slumped on the floor in front of the bed next to her. "It's sharp, I can't quite describe it other than sharp."

Indi wrapped her arms around Jim's forehead and rested her chin between his horns. "And why are you smelling this… pointy scent?" She said, a small smile on her lips.

Jim gave a small laugh. "I told my mom that I hunt for my own food."

"Oh," Indi said. "I can see why she would be grossed out," nodding, she continued. "But it's how you live, and I think it's kinda cool."

"You do?" Jim asked, straining his eyes trying to look at his Girlfriend.

She nodded again. "I've always wanted to go hunting. I mean, probably different than you would, but it sounds fun."

"I know someone who goes hunting, maybe he could teach you."

"I'd like that. You would come with me, right?"

"If you want me to," he smiled. "I'd probably show you up though."

"Well, I'll have to practice." Indi flopped back on the bed and let out a sigh. "So, stay up tonight, sleep tomorrow, sleep tomorrow night, then go back to a… what did you call it?"

"Diurnal, it's the opposite from nocturnal. School starts in less then a month, so we can do a whole bunch of fun summer activities."

"What about the sun?"

"Oh!" Jim smiled. "Strickler got the Sunwalkers stone from Trollmarket, he's gonna bring it over tomorrow morning."

"Is this the morning we're sleeping through, or the one after that?"

"The one aftet that," he said.

"So, what are we gonna do till morning?"

Jim looked around. "Duno, I didn't sleep much as the human trollhunter either, but that was when we had to constantly patrol the town. Goblins, Trolls, Gruewsomes, Gnomes." Jim sighed and looked at Indi. "I miss kicking troll ass."

"Sounds like it was fun," she said. She patt the spot next to her on the bed. "Why don't you tell me more about Trollhunting.

Jim smiled and climbed on the bed next to her, and he began his favorite stories. She had already heard some of them, but she loved the way his face would light up, or get so animated.

She sat next to him and listened to his tales for the next several hours. They went back and forth, talking about each of their lives, all the way till sunrise the next day.

(Night, day, night, morning.)

…

**July 21st, 9:53 am, Arcadia CA**

Stricker and Barbara walked up the stairs, the changeling with the Sun Walkers stone in hand.

"I swear, they've been so quiet they might as well have left again," she said.

She opened the door and found the pair curled up on Jim's bed. Jim had fallen asleep in Indi's lap, and had fallen over at some point so she was resting on his back. Jim's tail wrapped several times around her ankle.

"Oh," Barbara breathed. A soft smile graced her lips.

Strickler smiled, noticing Indi's and Jim's hands together with their fingers interlocked.

Knocking softly on the door frame, Dr. Lake spoke. "'Kay you two, it's time to get up."

Jim stirred, but Indi stayed where she was.

"Indi," he said. He sat up, poked her face. "Indigo wake up."

"What Jim," she said sluggishly, her head lulling to one side.

"It's time to get up."

She nodded then fell over onto the bed with a yawn. The two adults watched her with concern, their eyes wide.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Don't mind her, she's terrible at waking up. You bring the stone?"

Strickler held out the small gold stone.

Jim pulled out the amulet and the back opened at his command. The four stones still resting inside. He took the stone and placed it in the fifth slot. It glowed and the face stone changed yellow for a brief moment

"Jim," Indi said. "What's going on?"

He smiled and helped her up from the bed. "Let's go outside," he grinned. "It's been a long time since I've been in the sun."

She blinked a couple times and shook her head. "Let me wake up before anything exciting happens next time. First the lions, now this."

"I promise," Jim said. "But you've got to get better at waking up," he laughed.

…

Jim stood at the bottom of the steps, Indi just on the other side of the shadow of the house. His mom and Strickler behind him.

He'd been hesitating for 20 minutes.

"Do I need to push you?" Strickler asked, his arms were crossed across his chest, with a monotone look on his face.

"Walter," Barbara berated.

Indi smiled at him from the light, her grey eyes sparkling in the light.

Jim laughed nervously, and spoke. "You know Indigo, your eyes are really pretty in the sun.""

"Awe, thanks. Now come over _here_ and tell me."

"It's been a few months…"

"If you come in the sun I'll give you a kiss."

Sheepishly, Jim rolled his shoulders and slowly extended his hand into the light. When it didn't hurt, he grinned and continued to move fully into the sun. He paused, basking in the light before he rushed over to Indi, he wrapped his tail around their waists and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Ew, PDA!" Toby cried as he came in the gate. "Glad to see the Sunwalker Stone works."

Jim blushed and set Indi down. "Yeah Tobes, the gem works great. Man, it feels good to be in the sun again."

Indi laughed. "We should go for a walk or something than."

"Definitely," he grinned. Then turned to his mom. "Did you need anything before I leave mom?"

Barbara smiled and shook her head. "No, but you might want to go talk to Brad about not buying from him anymore."

"Sure thing, bye mom, Strickler."

The group of three left, Jim and Indi hand in hand. Every few blocks Jim would just stop, and spread his arms, smiling into the face of the sun.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Toby asked.

"Because being burned by the sun was worse than getting beat up by Gunmar," Jim said.

"Oof."

Jim nodded. "I burned my tail while I was in… what was it, Fresno, I think. I couldn't hang from it for days, burned a good few layers of stone off."

"What were you doing that made you go in the sun?" Indi asked.

Jim glanced at Toby, thinking briefly about the nightmare. "I fell out of a tree."

Indi scoffed, but Toby noticed the look in his friend's eyes, subtly shaking his head at the girl. She backed off and they transitioned to a different topic, they stopped at the park and Jim pulled out his phone to show them the videos from all the crimes.

"Dude, that is seriously cool."

"And those aren't even the coolest, he saved me twice."

Toby snorted. "Do you have the same misfortune as Jim of running into danger at every turn?"

"No, he saved me from my dad."

Toby froze and his smile fell.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone react like that?"

"We just don't know what to say, Indi," Jim said. Toby nodded.

"No one ever does…"

"Hey guys!" Steve and Aja yelled from across the park, then ran over.

"Hey Aja," Jim smiled, "Steve."

"Hello Jim, who is this? She is very pretty," Aja said.

"This is my girlfriend, Indi."

"Nice to meet you," Indi said and offered a smile.

"Dude, you're in the sun… I just realized, but how are you not toast?"

"Magic, Steve, the same answer to everything else," Jim laughed.

Aja patted him on the shoulder, giving a sad smile. "It's okay my simple oaf, science and magic are the answers to everything."

"So will you be joining us at Arcadia Oaks High, Indi?" Toby asked.

"Yup, I think we're supposed to talk to Strickler about that later today. Hopefully, school will go better this time round," she gave a nervous laugh, which Jim echoed.

"What happened at your old school?" Steve asked.

"Hehe, I used to get in a lot of fights."

"Oh, well everyone at Arcadia Oaks is really nice, the only real jerk was me, but I've chilled out."

Jim nodded. "Ain't that the truth."

"Well, as long as things stay mello," Indi said.

"Hey, let's go grab some tacos. I know you still like those, Jimbo."

Jim laughed and nodded.

"Really?" Indi asked. "Of all the food you _can_ eat, it's tacos?"

"Yeah," Jim said.

"Alright then, let's go get tacos."

* * *

Review please.


	19. Chapter 19: Talktime

Another week, another update.

SO!

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 19: Talktime

* * *

**August 1st, 2:53 pm, Arcadia CA**

It had been a few weeks, and Jim had transitioned to a diurnal sleep schedule relatively well. Other than that everything had gone smoothly. Jim and Indi just became closer, and they hung out with everyone else with no problems.

Except for Claire, at the mention or sight of the girl, Claire would curdle her looks into one of disdain, though was perfectly friendly with everyone around her. Even if her presence put her in a sour mood.

After a harsh word from Darci and Marry, Claire went to the only person who was still having a hard time with Jim.

Heading into the clinic, she found Dr. Lake in the middle of a crowd of idle nurses.

"Hey Dr. Lake, Could I talk to you for a minute? It's about Jim?"

She looked up from her clipboard and nodded. "Sure I've got a minute." Barbara led her into an empty examination room and asked. "What's up?"

"Jim has a new girlfriend," she stated.

Slowly, with slightly widened eyes, Dr. Lake nodded. "Yes."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Barbara frowned. "Claire, honey, what's this about?"

"It's about Jim!"

"What did you come to talk to me about?"

"Jim."

"Are you sure?"

Claire looked at her hands set in her lap and glared at them. "Indiana ruined my life," she hissed.

Taken aback, Barbara moved a chair in front of Claire and sat down.

"Claire, I know Jim was your first boyfriend, but it's not the end of the world," she said slowly, cautiously.

Claire looked up with her eyes brimming with tears. "But it is, it is Dr. Lake. It's the end of my world!" She cried.

"Oh," she took a breath. "Claire…"

"Jim was the nicest guy in school, he stood up for everyone, and didn't hesitate to help anyone if they needed it. Then he became the trollhunter and he did everything he could to protect the people in Arcadia, and when I joined him and Toby, he went to _literal hell_ to save Enrique. He did everything he could to make sure I was happy and then he went and took that stupid potion and now he's with that _awful_ girl."

She was crying now, and several nurses were looking in on the room to make sure she was alright.

"I did everything right while he was gone to make sure we could be together when he got back and he brought _her_ back. I just wanted to be with him!"

Barbara stood and pulled her into a hug.

"How come he chose her over me? We've been through everything together! I know him better than she does," she said, sobering. "When he got back, we should have gotten back together."

"Claire, Indi's a very nice girl. Jim is lucky to have her. She loves him very much."

"And my love doesn't mean anything?"

"No it does, but it just doesn't mean what it used to. Same as my love doesn't mean what it used to," Dr. Lake sighed.

"What does that mean? Jim says you've been great."

"Yes, but he now seems to see Walter as his parent more than me. He will always go to him first before he comes to me."

"And he should be going to you," Claire bit.

"No," Barbara shook her head. "I've dug my grave, and now I have to lie in it. It's gonna be this way and it's my fault. I just hope that I can change it over time."

"What about me?"

She sighed. "Unfortunately, we both have to lie in our graves. Besides, haven't you seen how happy she makes him?"

Claire glared at an unassuming doorknob, but nodded. "She looks at him with more normalcy than she does my friends."

"And it's the look he deserves to receive," Barbara said. "Somehow I didn't see it before, but she's right about him. He's just like a big cat, and all he wants is love," she laughed.

"Thank you for listening to me Dr. Lake," Claire said.

"Any time." She said, then stopped Claire before she left. "Claire."

"Yeah?"

"Just because he doesn't love you in the way you want, remember that he _does_ care about you."

Claire nodded, gave her thanks and left.

…

**August 1st, 3:00 pm, Arcadia CA**

Indi was sitting on the boulders in the backyard of the Lake residence, watching a fight to the death between Jim and Strickler.

She leaned against the house sipping on her juice box and listened to them argue.

"I'm not going."

"You've been through a lot in the past year, more than anyone should ever have to deal with, and you _need_ therapy."

"I have nothing against Dr. Shane, but he's going to be a useless lump of meat to me."

Jim threw his galives, knocking the sharp spines from Stricklers' hands, and then put the man at sword point.

Strickler narrowed his eyes and he transformed back into a human. "You've been holding back against me."

Jim mocked the man and yelled afterward. "No duh I've been holding back against you! I'm a war machine, you couldn't beat me even if you were trying to kill me!" Jim released the sword and pocketed the amulet.

The Changeling rubbed his neck and muttered to himself. "I was." He took a breath and then looked at the girl. "Looks like I have no choice but to bring in the big guns."

Indi smiled and jumped off the rocks, walking toward Jim with a demonic light in her eyes. She walked up behind Jim and jumped on his back. She wrapped her arms around his head, covering his eyes and laughed like a maniac.

"Indi! Don't let Strickler pull you to the side of evil," Jim yelled with a smile.

"It's too late, and now you're mine." She pulled a white cloth from her back pocket and before Jim could tell what was happening, he was waking up in a cozy office on the couch of Dr Shane Johnson.

The halftroll moaned and looked to his left, his girlfriend all too pleased with herself on the couch next to him. And Strickler standing next to the door talking to Shane.

"Ugh, what happened?" he said.

Indi wiggled her eyebrows and spoke. "Troll sedative, potent enough it would knock out Arg."

Jim gave a slight snarl and threw his head back. "I've been betrayed."

"Stop being dramatic, Jim." Strickler said.

"It's just to make sure you've handled your trauma the proper ways. That way you don't have any repressed issues," Dr Shane said.

"Repressed issues?" He growled. "I got turned into a troll."

"And for some reason you are more than okay it," the Dr. said. "Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"That's what I said," Indi nodded.

Strickler rolled his eyes and waved her over, they promptly left the room, the door shutting quietly behind them.

"No," Jim sighed. "I don't think it's strange."

"Why?"

Jim querked his eyebrows then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Imagine for a minute you were me, 5' 8" beanpole fleshbag, constantly around trolls. Big stone beings that if at any moment they chose could _step_ on you, and _kill you_."

"Fleshbag?" He asked with a deadpan expression.

Jim shrugged. "What are humans if not flesh holding everything in? ie… bags of flesh, flesh-bags."

"You are aware you are still part human, correct?"

"Dr. Shane, of course I'm still aware that I'm part human. But what part of being human allows you to hunt like an animal, get shot with nothing more than a bruise to show for it later, hitchhike on top of semi's? What part of being human has a 6' tail?"

Jim's voice was steadily rising, and a snarl was finding its way into his tone.

"What part of being human makes my eyes change color? Or allows me to smell how people feel? What part of being human makes raw human flesh, _taste good_?" he spoke the last sentence in a low growl.

Dr. Shane's eyes went wide and he subconsciously scooted back away from Jim.

Jim took a breath and blew it out his nose. "That's what I thought."

"Those may be part of being a troll, but have you focused on what makes you still human?"

Jim frowned.

"You have a girlfriend, who I'm sure loves attention, and you love giving it to her. You have your friends, and mom, and Strickler. You are still going to attend school…"

"Those are all circumstantial," Jim muttered. "Find something about my natural behavior that is human."

Shane stuttered, then thought hard, he frowned and looked at Jim.

The troll scoffed. "You can't, I've tried."

"I thought you loved being a troll."

"I do." Jim said without a thought. "But I didn't."

Shane looked surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"At the drop of a hat what kid, even if I was constantly surrounded by the supernatural, would be okay if they woke up and were now a troll hybrid? I thought long and hard about everything I was feeling. And none of it was what I knew. After the fight, I had time to accept myself."

"Okay."

"What do you want from me?" Jim asked after a beat of silence.

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want from me? I said I'm fine."

"_Fine_ is a lie."

"I'm great. I love my life," he said almost sarcastically.

"Forgive me if I don't belive you."

Jim took a breath. "Look, I've got some problems, who doesn't."

"Your problems are kinda a special case."

"...Thanks. Dr. Shane, honestly. I've got my mom, who's trying. I've got Strickler, who's like the dad I've never had. I have Indigo, and she's the greatest thing since peanut butter. Claire and Toby are still my best friends, and everyone in Arcadia is great and I'm going to be able to go through my junior year even though I'm part troll. I don't care how I look and as long as no one else makes a problem, there's no problem."

Jim stood and walked toward the door.

Dr Shane sighed. "Just know my door is always open to you, or Indi."

Jim nodded with his hand on the doorknob. "I'll remember, but really, I'm doing really well."

Shane smiled and nodded. "For some reason, I believe you, have a good day Jim."

* * *

REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmares In The Basement

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 20: Nightmares In The Basement

* * *

**August 7th, 2:09 AM, Arcadia CA**

Indi and Jim were in his room, Jim hanging by his tail and Indi sleeping on the bed when his phone started buzzing.

It was Ophelia and an obscene hour of the night so Jim realized it had to be important.

"Yes?" He asked, still upside down.

"It's Claire," she said, panicked. "She's having another nightmare."

He dropped to the floor. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

He shook Indi's shoulder and made sure she was awake before he left. "Calire's having a nightmare, I need to go make sure she's okay."

"Alright, I'll just stay here." She said then fell back to sleep. Jim nodded then jumped out his window.

He made it to her house not two minutes after he'd hung up. He knocked on the door, and it opened before his hand fell to his side. He met Javiers' face.

"Where's Claire?"

"She's' upstairs, go ahead."

He dashed up the stairs and down the hall to Claire's room. Ophelia had Claire held tight, the girl was screaming with tears running down her face.

Her mom let her go and made room for Jim. He was at her side in a second. He held her tight to his chest and wrapped his tail around her and her arms.

"Shhh. It's alright… Claire, it's me, Jim."

Claire was still struggling in his arms, he glanced between Ophelia and Claire, then proceeded to lick the side of Claire's face. The startling action pulled her out of her dream, she stared at Jim with wide terrified eyes, she touched her face where he had licked her.

For a moment Jim thought she was going to get mad, but before he could brace for any kind of retaliation, she latched onto him, hugging him and burying her face in his T-shirt. In response, he pulled her closer and nuzzled the top of her head. "It's alright, Claire. I'm here, Morganna can't get to you. And I won't hurt you, ever."

She nodded, and a look of relief came over Ophelia. She mouthed her thanks and left the room.

After about an hour, and Claire seemed asleep, Jim moved to leave, but his hand was grabbed as he made his way to the window.

Claire's large brown, pleading eyes, looked up at him. "Please stay," she said.

Jim laughed quietly. "I've got to get back, my mom might freak if she wakes up and I'm not there," he said. "Plus Indi won't remember that I told her I was coming here."

Claire's look saddened, and Jim rolled his eyes, walking back to the bed.

"One hour, that's it."

…

(My seven year old brother helped me with this part, so bear with me.)

Jim left back to his house after Claire fell to sleep. When he climbed back in the window, he found Indi waiting for him.

"Hi," she said with tired eyes. "I want food."

Jim was slightly taken aback. "You want food?"

She nodded. "French toast."

Jim quirked a brow. "French toast? That's oddly specific."

She pressed her lips and nodded again. "Yeah, I also want to talk."

Jim frowned. "Oh, okay."

After Jim made her food, they sat down at the table and she took a bite of her toast.

"It is delicious," she smiled.

Jim nodded. "Thanks," he said. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Claire." She stated.

Jim's ears fell, and his eyes changed to their dark blue shade. "Oh."

"Look," Indi said. "I just don't understand why she has to be so sour to me."

"I… I don't know. I want you guys to be friends, like you are with Toby and Steve, and the others. I want her to get along with you, and I don't know why she's acting like this."

"If you don't know you're more of a dumb boy then I thought," She smiled as she shoved more of her food in her face.

Jim gave a small laugh. "Well I did go into hell all by myself."

"That you did, and you learned from your mistakes."

"Okay," he said. "I do understand she wants to be my girlfriend again, and you're stopping her from accomplishing that. But she's normally a lot better at being civil then _this_."

"Remember what I told you at the zoo?"

"You hate drama?"

"I hate drama, and this is nothing but drama. Schools starting in eight days, Jim. And I want things to be good too, but I can't be friends with someone who doesn't want to be friends."

"I'll talk to her," Jim said. "So this isn't about the fact that I went to her house to help her with her nightmare?"

Indi shook her head, finishing her toast. "You were friends and girlfrined with her before me, I don't expect you to just drop your relationships because I'm in the picture. Hopefully we'll be able to work everything out."

"I hope so too." Jim said.

…

**August 7th, 12:36 PM, Arcadia CA**

Jim finished the food he'd been preparing and smiled at his girlfriend. "Ready?"

She smiled and nodded as the front door chimed.

Jim and Indi stood in the doorway and smiled at their group of friends.

Toby entered first and the rest followed. "So, what was the rush with the emergency lunch?"

"We've got a problem, and her name is Claire," Indi said.

"Claire's the problem? Or is Claire's attitude the problem?" Mary said.

"We tried talking to her," Darci said. "But she's got it out for you," she said, looking at Indi.

"I'm well aware," she said. "Hopefully, this will put an end to the drama."

"Eh, I don't like the look on your face," Mary said.

Jim ran his hand up his horn and smiled and gave a nervous laugh. "It's a bit extreme, but I think it will work."

"If Jim thinks it's extreme then it must be really wack," Darci said.

Jim tilted his head. "What? Why do you say that?"

"You skipped town dude," Toby said.

"No! Because, Jim's a troll." She rolled her eyes, "Jim skipping town was not all that extreme given the circumstances."

"So what's the plan?" Mary said, texting away on her phone.

…

"I don't see why we're needed for this," Darci said.

"Technically you're not, but Jim and I thought it only fair to let you in on this." Indi said.

"That and if she tried to contact you and you came to her 'rescue' it would ruin it."

Another knock at the door came.

"Alright," Jim said, "Show time. Everyone hide."

Toby, Darci, and Mary ran out the back door, Indi made her way to the basement and Jim went to the door.

Past the frame stood Claire, beaming. "Hi Jim," she smiled. "I was really happy to get your text. So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Jim led her toward the kitchen, then stopped next to the basement door.

Holding in a breath, he spoke. "It's about Indi."

Claire's demeanor changed quickly. "Ugh, Indiana this, and Indiana that! Why is it always about her? Why can't this be about you? Or me? Or _us?_"

Jim's eye twitched, and he gave a small snarl. "There is no _us_, Claire." he pinched the bridge of his nose. Since all this started, from the first night when everything started going wrong, he let out a breath. "You're going to work this out, and you're not leaving till you do."

He opened the basement door and led Claire part way down the stairs.

"Figure this out," he said. Then walked back up the stairs, shut the door and locked it.

Panicking, she ran up and tried the knob, then began banging on the door. "Jim! Let me out! This isn't funny, what are you doing?"

The light at the bottom of the stairs turned on, showing Indi leaning against an exposed 2X4. She stared up at her with an unwavering gray gaze. The look caused Claire to stop and sigh.

"What are you doing here?" she bit.

"I don't want to fight," Indi said. "School's starting back up in a week, and I don't want you to… to have this… grudge against me."

"What? It's not like you stole my boyfriend or anything," she huffed and crossed her arms.

Indi pressed her lips. "He was single for a solid two months before we were official. So you're right, I didn't steal him."

Glaring down the stairs before making her way down the flight. She wandered around the basement before finding the tunnel gone, just as she'd suspected. After a long moment she sighed and turned with an iron stare.

"So Indiana, what do you want?"

Indi dropped her shoulders and restrained herself from glaring. "First, not to be called Indiana."

"Why? It's your name isn't it?"

"Personal reasons…"

Claire scoffed.

Gaining a sneer, she continued. "Why do you have so many nightmares."

Claire turned with new anger. "That's none of your damn business!" She yelled.

"So you understand where I'm coming from."

"Fine, truce on that. What else do you want."

"I want you to not hate me! It's like I've wronged you somehow. Like my very existence is a bain to your life."

"You are! You come here and take the love of my life, take my friends, take my place!"

"I didn't come here to replace you. I came here to escape my life. Not to take yours." she let out a shaky breath. "I came here for a new life, to make my own, not take someone else's. I didn't take your friends, they just gained one."

"Oh yeah, and what was so bad about your life before?"

Indi was more than dumbfounded that she wasn't aware, she hadn't kept it a secret. She'd actually explained it in full to Darci and Mary and the others.

Shocked, she explained. "I ran away with Jim after he sent my father to prison. He was an abusive monster, and my mother disowned me when I was seven. So since I was about four years old, my dad would _beat_ me."

Claire looked down, unsure what to say. "I… I'm sorry."

"I'm not as eager to take your life as you think. I just want to be away from my old life."

"It's still not fair." Claire bit.

"I don't get what's not fair." she said, not all that happy that she hadn't gotten through to her.

"Jim was _my _boyfriend."

"Yup, now he's mine." She said. "Wanna take a wild guess at why?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I care about him."

"I could still care about him. I do still care about him. Even though he looks like that." she threw her arm towards the stairs.

"That's the problem, you think about his looks like they're some hindrance."

"Are they not? He's a troll. Not human."

"No! They make him special, they make him… HIM!" Her face was red and her eyes were tearing up. "It's your fault you made him run away. If anyone is to blame for him breaking up with you and finding me, it's you!"

"Don't you think I know that? I hate myself for it. Because now I have to deal with you!"

"UGH!" she screeched then marched up the stairs. "Jim it's Indigo, let me out."

There was the sound of the lock and the stomping of her feet out the back door.

Slow and careful steps made their way down to the basement. And the unsure look of the half troll scanned his friend.

Claire glared at him. "Did you really plan to lock me in here with her?"

"It was her plan, she wanted to get along with you. She was going to stay in here with you till you two could come to an agreement."

"All she did was yell at me."

Jim sucked in a sharp breath and hardened his gaze. "You know, you weren't all that much help either. At least she's trying to find a solution to the problem."

"What problem, there is no problem!"

He tightened his fists and walked up the stairs. "No there is, and it's name is Claire. You can let yourself out."

Jim left to follow Indigo, feeling all the more frustrated with Claire.

* * *

Review!


	21. Chapter 21: School

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'm in the middle of moving out to my first apartment! YAY! Posts will be a bit slow, but I'm hoping to have the story complete in the next month or so.

Also have a little bit of my personal philosophy in the form of Jim's psychology class.

Sorry for the short chapter, have a good week.

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 21: School

* * *

**August 22, 11:50 am, Arcadia CA**

The week went by quickly, and school soon started up. Students were wary of Jim at the start but soon found the troll to be more than friendly. Before he knew it, Jim knew every kid in school, all because he was now half troll.

Anyone who made an odd look at him had to deal with Toby, Darci, and worst of all, Indi. Who claimed she would fight anyone who crossed him.

The whole reason Indi hadn't stuck it out in the basement with Claire was because she was insulting the way Jim looked. No one knew why it bugged her so badly.

Jim still helped Claire with her nightmares, doing his best to leave as soon as they passed, even though she'd insist she needed him there.

They were a week into school and finishing up in psychology.

"Can anyone tell me why fight or flight is important?" a few hands raised, but the teacher looked around and spotted Jim. "Jim! As someone who's been in battle, why is fight or flight important?"

"It lacks purpose," he said with a flat tone.

"I'm sorry," the teacher said. "What does that mean?"

"I apologize," he said. "In theory it should tell you if you can beat an opponent and whether you should run or fight."

"And in practice?" She asked, her tone piquing.

"It's irrelevant, if you're already faced with an opponent, you have no choice but to fight. So fight or flight lacks purpose in any real case scenario. You'll have to face it one way or another, once you've come across it."

She narrowed her eyes, but he had the class' attention. "I'm not sure that's true."

"No," Indi added. "He's right. Whether, in Jim's case battle, or anything that triggers the fight or flight response, you have to face it. If it's just in your mind or in the physical world."

"What does that mean?" Shannon asked.

"We all have demons, and we have to face them at some point."

The bell rang but no one moved to get up. They stared at the pair of odd students and slowly packed their bags. Before anyone left, Jim spoke.

"Think about it, it makes sense. Your enemies will follow you, your fears chase you, and anything that triggers fight or flight, you'll have to face eventually."

They all left with heavy thoughts on their mind, what he said weighted heavily in their minds.

As they exited their class to go to lunch, Strickler stopped Jim and Indi.

"What's up Strickler?" Jim asked.

"I wanted to borrow your girlfriend for a while, I have something I wish to discuss with her." He said with a soft smile.

Even as he spoke, Indi gripped Jim's hand tighter, his tail squeezing her wrist, letting her know it was alright.

"Can't Jim come?" She asked.

"No, I'm afraid not… Are you alright? You look a tad pale."

Jim hugged her and whispered into her ear. "He's in jail, he's not out looking for you, you'll be fine."

She took a breath and nodded. "'Kay, let's go."

"You're safe Indigo," he said.

As they walked away, Jim's tail flicked around at his feet. He couldn't help but feel some of her pain. Irrational fears that haunt you, and there's nothing you can do about it.

For Jim, it's that everyone secretly hates him, but won't say it to his face.

Or for Indi, who's terrified her father will find her and take her away again. Because he's done it so many times before.

Strickler closed the door and walked to the other side of his desk. "So, there's something very important I've been meaning to talk to you about."

She hummed her question. "Is this about my grades last year?"

He gave a small smile, and shook his head. "No this is more of a personal matter. It concerns Jim."

She laughed. "So that's why he couldn't come."

"On a different note, if you don't mind me asking, why is it you stick so closely to Jim."

Indi looked at her hands in her lap and frowned. "My dad… every time I've run away he's followed me and dragged me back. I know he's in jail now, but I still have nightmares sometimes."

"I'm sorry," he said, eyes wide. "When did this happen?"

"Oh… every once and awhile. Claire isn't the only one with problems. I just asked Jim to keep it secret. Along with a lot of other things."

"Hmmm, alright."

"So… you're question?"

"Oh, Jim… even Claire has a hard time with Jim's appearance. Why is it that you seem more attracted to him as he is now, as a troll?"

She smiled, a small blush graced her cheeks. "Well for one, I think he's handsome. He's one of a kind and works hard to protect other people. He cares about people, about me. But what really draws me to him… we're the same."

"The same?"

"People hear our stories and automatically treat us as if we're broken. Like we need to be treated differently. But he treats me like a normal person."

"Even though he helps you with your fears, and nightmares?" He questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm broken." She stated. "But I don't want to be looked down on. Jim doesn't want to be pitied for giving up his humanity. We understand each other."

"Would you say Jim is broken?"

She shook her head furiously. "No. He's just different. We've talked about it and we both think he's high."

"_High_?"

"High on being a troll," she laughed. "He likes feeling powerful. Being able to protect everyone. Able to survive on his own. Everything about being a troll," she smiled.

"He calls you Indigo, I understand you don't like being called Indiana because your father called you that."

Indi nodded. "You've seen his eyes."

He nodded. "Do you plan to stay with Jim?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I worry about Jim, love him as my own son even. I want him to be happy. Do you plan to stay with Jim?"

"Oh… I mean, we've thought about it, but it's so far away. And really we're just kids." She gave a nervous laugh.

Strickler smiled. "That was the response I was hoping for. You can return to lunch. Thank you for the answers, they have been helpful."

She left and quickly found Jim. She sat down at the table of friends next to him. His tail curling around her waist and pulling her to his side.

"What was that about?" Jim asked.

"Strickler wanted to know why I don't find you wildly repulsive?" She said dramatically draping herself over his lap.

Jim laughed and brushed some hair out of her face. "Oh yeah? And what did you say?"

"How we're the same." Was all she had to say.

"Of course Indigo," he replied with a smile.

The bell rang and they left to go to class.

The two of them once again inseparable.

* * *

Review!


	22. Chapter 22: Fleeting Magic

_Let The Chaos Ensue..._

* * *

Chapter 22: Fleeting Magic

* * *

**August 27th, 12:04 am, Arcadia CA**

The last thing Jim knew was that Indi had left for the bathroom, and now…

"Indigo, Claire, you have to stop!" He yelled.

He had his arms around his girlfriend's waist, Darcy and Mary were struggling against Claire while trying to hold her back.

"She started it," Indi mumbled to Jim. "She was asking for it."

"This is all your fault," Claire screached.

"It's your own fault!" The other roared back.

"My office! Both of you. Now." Strickler said, pushing his way through the students.

…

**August 27, 11:59 am, Arcadia CA**

**About 5 Minutes Earlier**

Claire swung a fist at Indi's face, landing a solid punch. The bell rang and students began to gather to watch the spectacle.

Now angered with a bloodied nose, she charged.

Indi smashed her knee into Claire's stomach and brought her fist down over her back, sending her to the ground. From that position, Claire grabbed her ankle and brought her to the ground with her. It was a full on brawl of hair pulling and clawing from that point on.

…

**August 27, 11:54 am, Arcadia CA**

**About 10 Minutes Earlier**

Indi exited the bathroom stall, washed her hands and headed for the door. About to hold the door for the girl entering, she froze. Then, trying to ignore Claire, she continued out the door.

"What, you don't have anything to say to me?" Claire asked.

"Nothing nice," she said, and continued attempting to leave.

"So he told you?" she said with a sneer.

"Of course he told me," indi said.

"How much did he tell you?"

"Enough to know that you don't get any more special attention for your nightmares."

Claire growled. "What are you going to do about it? Huh? Aren't you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, but I'm going to be the bigger person. I'm done getting in fights."

Claire's face was red, her fists balled at her side. Without thinking, she acted, and swung.

…

**August 27, 1:54 am, Arcadia CA**

**About 10 Hours Earlier Than That**

Jim had fallen asleep in Claires' bed, he was exhausted. That's when Claire pressed her lips against his.

He woke immediately and pushed her off.

"Claire what are you doing?" He asked, wiping his lips of her kiss.

"I just… I know you should be with me…"

"No Claire. That's not how it works."

"But…"

"No. And I can't believe you would kiss me. While I'm _sleeping._"

"I just… You help me with my nightmares. And sometimes you lick me, I thought that was your way of kissing."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, it's also how I clean my cuts. It's like a splash of cold water for you."

"I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong. Ugh… You know what? I can't. I'm done. You can deal with your nightmares on your own from now on."

Swiftly, Jim left the room through Claire's window and ran back to his house. Explaining what had happened to Indi, not wanting there to be any confusion later on.

(Because communication is very important that way you don't have cliche misunderstandings that are really anoying).

…

**August 27, 12:54 am, Arcadia CA**

**About An Hour Earlier Than That.**

Jim held Indi tight to his chest. Rocking her back and forth licking the sweat off her forehead, kissing her cheek, and keeping her hair out of her face.

She was hyperventilating and couldn't focus. Her night terror woke Jim and triggered her panic attack, now Jim was dealing with it for the past hour.

"I swear, I'll protect you. Even if he did get out of prison, which he won't. I'll be here for you. Listen to my voice Indigo."

As she calmed down, she looked up at the troll cradling her in his arms, his eyes glowed purple and softened.

"Jim?"

"Yeah," he said.

His head sat atop hers, and she held his shit tightly in her fists.

"Have you ever thought about being Claire's boyfriend again?"

"Before I met you, yeah. I figured we'd get together again."

"And after?" She asked, wiping at a few stray tears.

"Not once."

…

**August 27th, 12:10 am, Arcadia CA**

With the girls sitting in his office, Jim explained what happened the night before. Including both girls' nightmares and Indi's panic attack. He entered his office, Jim standing at the back of the room.

The changeling sat at his desk and looked at Indi and Claire.

"Start talking," Strickler said. "What happened."

Indi didn't move to speak, she only looked at her hands. Blood still on her face, as well as Claire's.

Claire opened her mouth, presumably to start arguing, but Indi said, in a small, sad voice.

"Why do you hate me? You know I didn't steel Jim from you, and that I'm not trying to take your friends. So why? Why do you hate me?"

Oddly enough Claire didn't have an answer.

Strickler became awkward as the situation was and glanced between the people in his office. Jim stood at the back of the room, and noticed the odd mixing scents. One in particular he hadn't smelt before.

Claire looked at her hands in her lap and sighed. "It was my fault. I was egging her on."

"What?" Jim said. Surprised as Indi.

Claire looked back at her ex and nodded. "I've been out of line. And I know it. At first I was angry because Jim chose Indi over me. Then it was because even with my nightmares he still wasn't giving me the attention I wanted. And when Indi tried to make things better I just couldn't… I wanted Jim back and something in me snapped and I threw the first punch." She looked at stricker, ashamed of her actions, then turned to Indi. "I'm sorry, I've been awful to you. And I have no excuse."

"Actually, you do."

"Huh?" Indi and Claire voiced.

Strickler looked at Claire with an amused smirk. "You are aware my office is warded against harmful magics that aren't my own?"

"I am now."

"I believe your nightmares were something of a residual effect from Morgana's magic, and it was causing you undue anger towards Miss Stark." He fiddled with his pen. "And when you entered my office that magic was warded off."

"So you're saying," Jim said, stepping forward. The two girls were slightly dumbfounded. "Is that all this bad attitude was Morgana's bad magic in Claire's system?"

Strickler nodded.

"Wait, really?" Claire said, starting to grin.

"Magic?" Indi said. "All this time and all it took was a trip to your office?!" She yelled.

"Calm down…" Stricker tried.

Jim shook his head. "No, she's got a point. Claire's been kinda awful."

"He's right, I've been awful."

Indi stood. "I'm done. Jim let's go." She walked toward the door ignoring Strickler trying to stop her. Jim followed out with only a shrug. Mouthing to Claire for her to text him.

"All it was was some magic? Why is everything so weird with you?" She said with a sigh.

Jim walked closer to her and held her hand with his tail, then put his nose to her shoulder and scented her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a nondescript look on her face.

"You're acting mad, but your scent says otherwise," he replied.

She sighed again and stopped. "I'm just… confused by your world Jim. Anytime I've been in a fight with someone it's been because they hated me or my dad, something I did, or didn't do. It's never been because magic was messing with their brain for a month."

"Hey, it's a first for me too." Jim laughed. She didn't smile though.

She had bags under her eyes from her night terror, and her hair was a mess. The blood had dried under her nose and a bruise was starting to form under her left eye.

"You know, let's ditch the last two periods and go hunting. We can swing by Scott's to borrow a bow. How does that sound?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded, they grabbed their things from their lockers and left.

The forest was always a nice quiet place to unwind. And the game of seeing who could get their prey first always put them both in a good mood.

Indi drew her bow back and let the arrow fly, finding it's target in a small cottontail. She then blew her whistle and a few minutes later Jim found her and her kill.

"You beat me," Jim stated. "Your whistle scared off my lunch." he smiled.

"That's okay," she said with the smirk of a winner. "I caught it for you." She lifted the arrow with the dead lagomorph on the end and let Jim remove it's carcas from the shaft.

"Jamison's dad has taught you well," he said.

"Yeah, but coming out here with you is what's honed my speed."

"Not that I've done anything to teach you."

They laughed together as they headed back to the house. Indi went inside and washed the arrow whilst Jim ate the rabbit.

Jim wondered all the while how he got so lucky to have her as his girlfriend. And Indigo, just glad to have someone who loved her.

**September 5th, 1:34 PM, Arcadia CA**

**A few weeks later**

The gang was gathered in the Lake household kitchen, playing what had become one of their favorite games.

"I bought an old, glass Coke bottle," Mary said.

"Chapstick," Claire said.

"Ohh nice,"

"Nope," Toby said. "I win this round with, drumroll please… Roadkill!" He plopped a plastic bag on the table with a dead squirrel inside.

Indi curled her lip and glarred. "I have to kiss him, you know!"

Jim simply smiled. "You guys are losing your game," he said. "Roadkill is delicious."

The name of the game was simple, 'Eat It'. Everyone bought something and Jim had to eat it, the goal was to get him to pass. He had yet to pass on even toenails. Toby almost won that round the week before.

Everyone gave their cries of disgust but Indi just shook her head. "One time he ate a skunk," she added.

"Oh! That's worse," Darci squealed with a smile.

"Alright, let's do this," Jim rubbed his hands together with a grin and finished the game quickly, winning the game once again.

"Yeah," Indi said, "You have to go brush your teeth before you make us lunch."

"Agreed," Toby and Claire said.

"Oh come on, toothpaste is disgusting!"

"Says the guy who just ate, a tube of chapstick, a glass bottle, and raw roadkill," Mary said, typing away on her phone.

"Fine, fine," Jim left and reluctantly brushed his teeth. He came back and began making their lunch, everyone talking and having fun.

Jim's phone rang, he checked the caller ID, unknown. He answered and put the phone to his ear. "Jim Lake speaking."

"Master Jim! It's Blinkey. We are in Dire need of your help!"

* * *

Review!


End file.
